Like Catching Lightning
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: “It’s like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you...” TxG.
1. Fiery Deaths

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 1: **Horrible, Fiery Deaths

---

There were several things in life that made Troy Bolton want to grab someone and throw them off the top of the Empire State Building in New York City and praying that they died a horrible, fiery death when they reached the bottom. But at the very top of his list were two people:

Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans-Danforth,

His so-called 'best friends'.

They seemed to only live to drive him insane and make him mad. Like the time when he proposed to Gabriella on her 23rd birthday a mere eight months ago.

_Flashback_

"_So will you, Gabriella Montez, marry me, Troy Bolton, the freaky callback boy who loves you to bits?" Troy asked with a nervous look on his face._

_Gabriella looked at him, a tear in her eye. She had dreamt of this moment since forever and now it was finally happening. She smiled a huge smile that practically lit up the entire room in his eyes and nodded her head. "Yes Troy, I will marry you,"_

_An enormous grin washed over Troy's adorable features. He went into the pocket of his black blazer and pulled out the small, black velvet box. He flipped it open, ready to pull out the beautiful ring and slip it on her finger. But when he looked in the box, there was nothing there._

"_What the…" Troy dug back into his pocket hoping to find the ring and praying that it had fallen out by mistake._

_But unfortunately, that was not the case. He searched his other pocket and then his pant pockets and no such luck._

"_Troy?" Gabriella looked at him. "Where's the ring?"_

_Gabriella wasn't exactly mad. She was a little disillusioned. Who wouldn't? when someone proposes, you're expected to get a ring with it or at least a little speech saying why there isn't a ring in the box._

_Troy took her hands and kissed them saying, "Baby, I'm so sorry! I swear I had the ring in the box in my jacket pocket! I swear it was there this afternoon! I even made sure it was there before we got to the hotel!"_

"_Troy…"_

"_No, Brie, I'm really sorry. This was supposed to be perfect. ARG!" Troy punched the air obviously pissed out of his skull._

_Before either of them could say anything, there was a frantic knock followed by yelling._

"I HOPE HE HASN'T GIVEN IT TO HER!" _said a voice from the other side._

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! UGH! WHY DID I MARRY YOU?"_ said the other voice._

_The expression on Troy's face went from upset to incredibly mad in a nanosecond. He walked over to the door, knowing exactly who the people were. He opened the door of the suite and pulled the two people in by the hand, wanting to inflict excruciating pain on each of them._

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS MY RING?" Troy bellowed at the two who immediately knew they were in deep shit because of the fury in Troy's eyes._

"_Troy, please don't be mad! We can explain!" said Sharpay._

"_Yeah! See, I told Shar that you were going to propose to Gabriella today on her birthday and she really wanted to see the ring. So, I went in your pocket and we were looking at while she tried it on and then we got thirsty so we went to get water in the kitchen and it accidentally fell down the drain," Chad explained in a messy heap of words._

"_WHAT THE HELL, CHAD! YOU KNEW I WAS PROPOSING TODAY! COULDN'T YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL AFTER WHEN IT WAS SAFELY ON GABRIELLA'S FINGER?" Troy shouted._

"_We're really sorry!" Sharpay said. "Especially to you, Gabi," she said, looking at her best friend. Gabriella watched the scene, trying really hard to stifle a laugh._

"_You guys are idiots!" Troy said rolling his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Talk about ruining a proposal. Psh.

So, before Troy could kill them, it turned out that they had gone out to get the same exact ring before heading to the hotel and getting the ring to Troy. And although they had gotten him the ring, he still wanted to push them off the Empire State Building.

But he was too lazy to go all the way to New York City from LA to do so. Plus, Gabriella had calmed him down with more than just a kiss…

Today, Chad and Sharpay seemed to be enjoying torturing the hell out of Troy even more than usual. Today on the day when he prayed that they would just do their designated jobs as best man and maid of honor, they started to screw things up.

"Did you find her?" asked a panicky Troy into his phone. "I swear I will kill the two of you when you get back here. Neither of you will live to see another day!"

Her? They lost a person? Seriously?!?

Actually yes, they did. They lost none other than the bride herself, Miss Gabriella Montez soon-to-be Bolton.

But how the hell could you lose a person? That's the inexplicable part. Gabriella and Sharpay were sharing a room at Lava Springs, which is where they were staying and in the middle of the night, Sharpay had called Chad over to help make sure that Gabriella wouldn't leave the room in her nervousness. What help did that do? Nothing. Sharpay Evans-Danforth and Chad Danforth sleep like rocks when they're together and didn't notice the bride slip out of the room at the in the early hours of the morning.

And guess what?

It was noon and the wedding was set to start in two hours and there was no bride.

"_No, Troy,"_ answered Sharpay finally. _"And we will find her. And no you're not going to kill us because you can't live without us."_

"Of course I can live without you… arg! I can't even say it! I still can't believe that you lost my fiancée," Troy was beyond upset. "I swear to you that if you don't find her you will die a horrible, fiery death and I will definitely make the effort to get the two of you to the Empire State Building and push your asses off. You cause nothing but fucking turmoil in my life!"

"_Stop whining! Zeke, Jason, and Ryan are there with you to keep you company. Let them distract you and we'll have the Gabster back before you know it!"_ said a relaxed Chad.

"_Yes, Troy! Calm your fucking nerves before 'Bitch Sharpay' comes out and really makes your wedding day a living hell," _threatened the blonde.

"As if she isn't out already," Troy rolled his eyes. "Listen, find my fiancée and bring her back in one piece. I'll kick your asses later," he hung up his phone and plopped down on the bed.

"No luck, I see," said Zeke plopping down next to him.

"I'm going to shoot them down! How the fuck can they not notice her leave the room? They are the worst best friends ever!"

"Chill Troy, I'm sure she's fine and maybe just needed a little time to think," Zeke reassured him. "She'll meet you at the altar, don't worry."

"I hope so, man."

"Where the hell could she be?" Chad whined. "We've looked everywhere!"

"I have no idea. BUT THIS IS **ALL** _YOUR _FAULT!" Sharpay said slapping his arm.

"How is it my fault?" Chad said with indignation.

"BECAUSE IF YOUR CHEST WEREN'T SO COMFY I WOULD'VE WOKEN UP!" She shouted at him.

Chad and Sharpay were they silliest couple ever. They argued about pointless things… like how comfy Chad's chest is, for example.

"Well…" Chad didn't even know what to answer to that so he changed the subject. "We have to find her, Shar. If she's not at that altar in two hours in some shape or form, Troy's going to shoot us six feet into our grave.

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped. "And there is no way Troy is getting anywhere near me and ruining this dress!"

Sharpay's maid-of-honor dress was a strapless, knee-length, coral dress with gold peep-toe heels and gold accessories consisting of chandelier earrings and a simple gold necklace. Chad had a black tux with a white shirt underneath and a coral vest along with a gold tie.

As the two continued driving through the streets of Albuquerque, Sharpay's phone vibrated on her lap. She immediately picked up the blinged out Sidekick and saw that it was a text message from Gabriella.

"OH MY GOSH! It's her!" Sharpay quickly flipped the screen up to read the text message.

'_Meet me at the church. I'll be dressed and everything. Tell Troy not to worry because I'm sure you've worked him up into a puddle of mush. You two are the worst best friends ever, but ily. xo Gab. P.S: Don't ask where I was because I won't tell you. Love you bestie ;D.'_

"What does it say?" Chad asked.

"She said to just meet her at the church and tell Troy not to worry," Sharpay said flipping her phone closed.

"But did she say where she was?

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Babe, you are so useless," Chad said, now making a U-Turn to get back to the church.

Sharpay scoffed and slapped his arm, "Look who's talking, asshole."

"I love you," Chad said sneaking a kiss from her lips before she could complain.

"Love you, too, asshole."


	2. Explosions

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
****Chapter 2****: **Explosions

---

Troy was pacing around his own Lava Springs suite and Jason, Ryan, Zeke, Chad's father, Charlie Danforth, his father, Jack Bolton, and future father-in-law, Robert Montez who had both arrived ten minutes after Troy hung up on Sharpay and Chad. Lucille Bolton, his mother, Gabriella's mother, Ana-Luisa Montez, and Chad and Sharpay's four year-old daughter, Danielle Marie Danforth Evans were making rounds between the bridesmaids, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Evans, and Martha Cox and the guys.

"Troy, I think you should sit down and stop pacing," Robert said, trying to calm his soon-to-be son-in-law down.

"Yeah, son, I think I'm starting to see a groove in the floor," said Jack.

"How do you expect me to relax when my wedding's in an hour and a half and my fiancée is nowhere to be found?" Troy said stopping for a moment. "And fucking Chad and Sharpay haven't even called me!"

"Language Troy Alexander," said Lucille walking into the suite with Ana-Luisa and little Dani.

"Sorry…" Troy said, finally sitting down on the sofa near his bed.

"Hi uncle Troy," The bubbly yet shy four year old said walking over to her godfather and climbing on to his lap.

"Hey sweetheart," Troy said, calming down slightly. "You look very pretty today."

"Thank you! You look really handsome too," she smiled.

Dani looked a lot like Sharpay but had Chad's eyes and curly hair. Yet hers was a lot more tamable, like Sharpay's. What was really ironic is that somehow, even with her parents being so crazy and out there, she was shy, mellow and calm, a lot like her godparents, Troy and Gabriella.

"Do you like my flower girl basket?" Dani asked, showing him her white basket that had coral and gold ribbon on the sides and was filled with coral rose petals.

"It's very nice," Troy smiled.

"Thank you!" Dani said politely before hopping off the bed. She walked over to her grandfather. "Grandpa Charlie, can you take me to see Grandma Derby? She said she had some candies for me."

"Let's go, honey," Charlie said getting up and taking the small girl's hand. "Keep me posted," he said to everyone who nodded as he left the room.

"Any word from Gabi?" asked Ana-Luisa, sitting down next to her husband.

"Not yet," said Ryan. "Shar and Chad haven't called either."

"Speaking of Retard 1 and Retard 2," said Troy rolling his eyes as Chad and Sharpay walked into the room.

"Stop with the insults jerk-off," Sharpay snapped, annoyed at Troy's bad attitude.

"Up yours," Troy fired back.

"Troy! Sharpay! Stop with the language!" Lucille scolded.

"Sorry, Momma Bolton," Sharpay apologized.

"Where's my fiancée?" Troy said standing up.

"Oh right!" Sharpay sprung up. "Umm… first, where's my daughter?" She asked.

"She's with Chad's dad and your mom getting candy," Zeke said. Sharpay nodded.

"Okay, let's just go to the church, like now and I'll tell you about Gabriella on the way."

"Wait, what?" Ryan asked confused, just as everyone else was.

"Let's get in the limo and we'll talk there," Sharpay started pushing everyone out the door. "Jason, go make yourself useful and get Kelsi, Taylor, Nathan and Martha and Chad go find my parents, yours and Dani and meet us out front in five minutes."

"I'm on it," Jason said making his way to the girls' suite.

"On it," Chad said, following Jason out the door.

Everyone started a fast pace to get to the church, making sure that bouquets, shawls and rings were grabbed.

* * *

"Thanks for all of your help," said Gabriella Montez soon-to-be Bolton.

"No problem, honey. We're only here to help," said a taller brunette girl.

"Well, I better get going. My future husband is waiting for me and if I'm not there in an hour and fifteen minutes, I think my best friends are going to end up headless," Gabriella giggled grabbing her purse.

"Are you sure you'll be ready in time?" asked the same brunette.

"Yeah, my hair and make-up are already done, as you can see and all I have to do is put on my dress and shoes and get there."

"Alright then, good luck hun! And congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Gabriella smiled as she walked out of the place.

* * *

Back at the church, Sharpay was taking her duties as wedding planner seriously. She was organizing the bridesmaids in order of how they were walking down the aisle. Martha was first, followed by Taylor. She would walk in behind them as Maid-Of-Honor and Troy was waiting impatiently at the altar, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan were in their places behind him, looking relaxed.

"Okay, so this is the order in which we will walk in, just like we practiced yesterday at the rehearsal. Screw this up and I will personally kill you, understood?"

"Understood," the seven said in unison.

"Good! So, stay here and I will check up on Troy."

The blonde walked off toward Troy who was looking rather nervous now. "Hi best friend."

"Hey," Troy answered weakly.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Actually, I'm not," Troy answered, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't keep an eye on her. I'm sure that if Chad and I kept an eye on her, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Nah, Shar. Don't beat yourself up about it. I think I did overreact a little. But could you blame me?" Troy asked a sheepish smile on his gorgeous features.

"Not at all," Sharpay smiled. The pair hugged. "I love you, best friend. Sorry for being so irritating."

"Love you too."

Sharpay kissed his forehead, like she did millions of times, "Now calm your pants! You're going to sweat all the gel out of your hair and then I will have to murder you. This is Gabi's day and she likes your hair slick back on special occasions. If you ruin that…"

Troy quickly interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," he winked.

"Loser," she smirked smacking his arm.

Sharpay continued her path down the line, stopping at Chad next. "You look hot, baby."

"You look hot too Shar," Chad smirked and kissed her.

"Now, I need you to make sure 'Mr. Lakers' Captain' over here doesn't jump himself into frenzy."

"Will do," Chad nodded. Sharpay kissed him once more and ran through the same thing with Ryan, Zeke and Jason, making sure they fully understood. Then, she looked around the church and saw that all the guests were already there. She looked at her the large clock on the wall and saw that it was almost two.

She walked over to the piano where Kelsi was getting ready to play the music for when Gabriella walked down the aisle. After checking up on them, she walked up the aisle and saw Derby Evans and Joanne Danforth with Dani and Nathan Evans, who were looking at the church amazed.

"Hi princess," Sharpay smiled.

"Mommy!" Dani let go of her grandmothers' hands and ran over to her mom. Sharpay smiled and picked her up.

"Auntie Shar, you did a good job with the church! It looks really pretty," said Nathan Evans, the son of Kelsi and Ryan Evans, who was the same age as Dani and was also the wedding ring bearer.

"I'm glad you like it Nate," Sharpay smiled. She kissed her daughters forehead and then said to her mother and mother-in-law, "So, I'm going to take them with me because I assume that Gabi should be almost here."

"Good. We'll take our seats, then," said Derby. Sharpay put Dani down and Derby handed her the basket. "Good luck, honey," she said to her granddaughter kissing her forehead and kissing Nathan's as well. Joanne did the same and the two headed to their seats.

Sharpay took the two by the hand and led them out the church doors to meet up with the girls, Jack and Robert.

"Okay, so are we all set back here?" She asked, setting Nate and Dani in front of Martha.

"We're all set here. Just waiting for Gab," said Martha.

"Good. Where's his pillow?" Sharpay asked, referring to the pillow that held the rings.

"Right here," said Taylor, handing her the pillow.

"Thanks," Sharpay said, taking the pillow and kneeling in front of Nate. "Okay, Nate, remember you have to hold the pillow with both hands and you can't drop the rings."

"I know. I'll be extra careful," Nate smiled, looking just like his mother.

Sharpay smiled back and went into her gold clutch bag, pulling out the silver wedding bands that would soon join her best friends in holy matrimony forever. It was true that Troy had a good taste in jewelry because they were absolutely beautiful. She carefully placed them in the direct center of the coral colored pillow with gold buttons.

Finally, she got up and looked at everyone. They all looked so beautiful. She was proud of her work.

The sound of a car stopping in front of the church brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly moved outside and Jack and Robert followed her.

Luckily, Sharpay had a hired an entire security group to make sure that all paparazzi and uninvited guests stayed off the premises, the premises being the whole block around the church, just in case they had followed from LA.

When she got outside, she saw that it was none other than Gabriella Montez soon-to-be Bolton's limousine that had arrived. The driver got out to open the door for her and help her out.

When she stepped out, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her white strapless organza-style dress fitting each of her curves up until her hips where it came out fully. The top part of the dress had diamonds and the organza skirt also had diamonds scattered that sparkled with even the slightest of movements. Her mid-back length hair was perfectly curled flowing down her back with smaller press diamonds scattered in an organized fashion. Her veil was attached to a silver tiara that was placed in between her bangs and the rest of her hair.

She looked radiant and happy. She was glowing in her very own little bubble of bliss.

Jack and Robert quickly went down the steps to get her, being that the two were going to walk her down the aisle.

"You look gorgeous, mija," Robert said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Thank you, Papi," Gabriella smiled.

"You do look radiant, honey," Jack smiled. Gabriella gave him a quick hug before the two of them led her inside.

"Oh my gosh, Shar you look amazing," Gabriella said looking at her best friend.

"You do too!" Sharpay smiled. "Now I'd love to stay and chat but we can do that later! Let's get this show on the road!"

Sharpay kissed Gabriella's cheek and quickly made her way up the stairs. She went toward the church doors and signaled to everyone that the bride was here. Kelsi started playing the soft tune of 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma when Dani and Nate started making their way down the aisle. Dani cutely and shyly tossed the petals around the aisle and Nate just held a big smile as he walked to the front. After the two reached the front, Derby and Joanne led the two to their places on each side of the altar.

Next was Martha who was walking down to the beat of the song with a contagious smile on her face. Right after was Taylor. The two looked absolutely stunning as they walked confidently down the aisle.

Next was Sharpay. Now Sharpay made that aisle her own. She strutted her way down the aisle, still looking as beautiful as ever. Chad watched her with a smile on his face as did Danielle, looking proud of her mother.

And finally, the moment everyone was waiting for. Kelsi did a quick change of music and started playing a Piano and Chords version of 'Everyday,' a song she had written for Troy and Gabriella back when they were in high school.

Gabriella was escorted by Jack and Robert who had big smiles on their faces. Everyone watched as the brunette beauty made her way down the aisle.

Troy was in complete awe. Gabriella looked so amazing in his eyes and right now, she was the only thing he saw. And he was the only thing she saw.

When she finally reached the aisle, Robert said, "Congratulations, mija. _Estas Hermosa._ You look beautiful," he kissed her forehead and then turned to Troy. "Take good care of her, son, she's my most prized possession and I am now putting you in charge of her."

Troy smiled as he took Gabriella's hands and kissed them, "I promise I will."

Robert and Jack smiled at the pair once more before taking their seats.

"You look amazing," Troy said to Gabriella before kissing her forehead. Gabriella just smiled as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit," started the priest.

"Amen," everyone replied.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez in holy matrimony," said the priest with a smile looking at the loved up couple before him.

* * *

"We're married!" Gabriella said with a smile on her face as their limo drove through the city to get to Lava Springs.

"I know, baby," Troy smiled as well. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said in a small voice. The two shared a chaste kiss that Troy quickly intensified and became a passion-filled kiss.

"We're finally married and you're all mine!" Troy smirked moving his kisses down to her neck.

Gabriella giggled at his eagerness, "Wait, baby, save that for tonight!"

"But I can't wait that long," Troy said still kissing her neck.

"You've waited two months, babe, I think a few more hours won't kill you."

"Yeah, two months of hell," he said. He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her vivid brown eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You may have said it once or twice," she smirked. She rested her head on Troy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her interlacing their fingers.

"Hey, so where were you this morning? I was worried sick thinking that you had ran out on me," Troy asked kissing the now veil-less top of her head.

"Me run out on you? Never! You're stuck with me forever, babe," Gabriella said kissing his fingers.

"And I'm glad," he said. "But, where were you?"

Gabriella sat up and got out of his embrace. "Okay, promise me you won't get mad at what I'll tell you."

"Why would I get mad?" he asked, now confused.

"Just promise me you won't get mad," she held out her pinky. He interlocked pinkies with her and said,

"I promise but what's up?"

"I was at the doctors for my eight week appointment with my OB/GYN," she said.

"Your OB… what?" it took Troy exactly 3.9 seconds to process what she had said. "Wait you mean…"

"Yes, Troy, I'm two months pregnant."

Talk about explosion. **KABOOM!**


	3. Whirlwind

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 3: **Whirlwind

---

"Yes, Troy, I'm two months pregnant."

Talk about explosions. **KABOOM!**

Troy looked at Gabriella in complete shock. "R…Really?" was all he managed to choke out.

"Y…yeah…" Gabriella said meekly. "Remember the night after your game against the Knicks? The one before our 'no sex 'til the wedding' boycott?"

Troy took a deep breath, taking it all in. He was going to be a dad. He looked up at her before smiling softly. "I'm gonna be a dad?" it sounded more like a question. But then he enforced it, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you so much, Brie. This is the best wedding present I could've ever gotten."

"I love you too, Troy," Gabriella said as she wound her hands around his neck and kissed his lips.

"When did you find out? Did you tell anyone else?" Troy asked as Gabriella rested her head in the crook of his neck and Troy rested his hands on her still flat stomach.

"Three weeks ago. Today they gave me all the vitamins I would need for the pregnancy and we set up another appointment for four weeks from now. And no, I haven't told anyone else."

"I'm so happy, Brie," Troy's smile was genuine.

"Me too," she kissed his cheek. "Babe, can we not tell anyone just yet?"

"Why?" Troy asked kissing her cheek.

"We can tell them at the end of the night. But right now, I don't want people to ask questions and stuff."

"That's alright with me," he smiled. Gabriella smiled too. "So, what do we do for the next fifteen minutes?" Troy asked.

"Wanna make out?" Gabriella asked bluntly. That caught completely Troy off guard.

"Wait, what?"

"I said do you wanna make out?" Gabriella asked again.

"I thought I heard you wrong because that sounds like something I would say," Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess I've been around you WAY too long. But anyway, wanna make out?"

"You don't even have to ask," Troy said before placing a zealous kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss but kept their foreheads together, as he murmured "I'm gonna be a dad." He put his hands over her tummy again. "We have to start planning! We gotta buy a crib, paint the room, and buy clothes…"

Gabriella cut him off giggling slightly and saying in a soft voice, "Baby, I know you're excited, I am too, but we have plenty of time for that. For now, let's just enjoy each other. We just got married and you know that nine months from now, we won't have this time for us," she kissed him softly. "So we should make the best of it."

And without letting him say anything, she kissed him a little more fervently this time around, interlacing her fingers with his and resting them on her tummy.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," started the driver. He had put up the screen between the front and back

"That sounds so awesome," Troy smirked, Gabriella giggled and the driver smiled.

"We have arrived at Lava Springs," he said so that they could pick up their stuff, he exited the limousine to open the door for them.

"Ugh, I have to put this on again," Gabriella said grabbing her veil from the other seat in the limousine.

"You don't have to. You look beautiful just how you are," Troy said kissing her cheek.

"I know, but it's a tradition," she said about to put it on.

He took the veil from her and said, "Since when have we followed tradition?"

"True," she smiled. She grabbed a tube of lip-gloss that she had in the limo in case she and Troy 'happened' to make out. It was actually Sharpay's idea but it was quite efficient. She applied some of the Berry flavored lip-gloss and then put the tube back.

"Y'know babe, I'm going to kiss it off you throughout the night so there's no point in you putting it on," Troy smirked.

"I know, but we can't make it too obvious that we made out the whole way here," she said. Troy shrugged, agreeing with her. She then grabbed a black hair elastic and picked up her hair in a neat messy bun, still looking quite stunning.

After she had finished applying her lip-gloss, the driver had opened the door for them. Troy got out first since he was on the outside and then he extended his hand for Gabriella. She gave him her hand and said, "This dress is so fucking big! How the hell am I supposed to get out?"

"Calm down, baby," Troy said a little amused. Finally she was able to get out with the whole dress in one piece. He went in to grab her bouquet of white lilies and handed it to her. "Can't leave that behind," he smiled.

"Thank you."

"Ready to go inside?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Mhmm," she smiled as well. He grabbed both her hands and kissed her.

"You're my wife!" he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, his bright cobalt eyes sparkling. "And I'm gonna be a dad!" he kneeled and kissed her stomach. "How much better can life get?"

"I don't think it can get any better," Gabriella smiled, bringing him up and kissing him.

* * *

"Good evening guests!" said a perky Sharpay Evans-Danforth. "I would all like to thank you for joining us on this very special evening."

"WOO! I LOVE YOU BABY!" Chad hollered playfully earning him a lighthearted slap on the shoulder from his mother, Joanne.

Sharpay blushed and like everyone else just chuckled at Chad's silliness. "I love you too, Chad," she smiled at him before continuing. "Like I was saying, this is a very special day for Troy and Gabriella and I know that they're all really thankful that you are all here to celebrate with them. And so, I'm here to announce that the newly married couple has just arrived. So, without further ado, please welcome, the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton."

Cheers and wolf-whistles started throughout the room as Troy and Gabriella walked in, arm in arm. They had huge smiles on their faces and everyone could read that they were ecstatic. The two walked to the middle of the dance floor to start their first dance as husband and wife.

Their song was a special song that the two had written and recorded together just for their first dance as husband and wife with the help of Kelsi. No one had heard it yet, except for Kelsi of course.

A beautiful melody started playing when the two reached the middle of the floor.

"_Take my hand…"_ came Gabriella's soft pleasant-sounding voice through the speakers as she smiled at Troy, extending her hand toward him. Troy took her tiny hand in his. _"Take a breath…"_ He did so with a soft smile on his features._ "Pull me close…" _Troy slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close murmuring an 'I love you.' _"And take one step…"_

Now, the two had practiced the waltz lots in the days leading up to their wedding. Gabriella was a natural because while growing up she had taken several dance classes and now as a professional singer, dancing was a big part of her life. Whereas Troy had a little more trouble because he was just a basketball player. So today, he was nervous and let his eyes travel down to his feet, trying to make sure he didn't step on her. Gabriella smiled and put her hand gently on his chin, bringing his eyes up as the song said, _"Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide…"_

The two started to waltz in place as the song continued as Troy's voice now filled the speakers, _"Won't you promise me…" _Troy kissed her cheek lovingly as they danced.

"_That you'll never forget…" _came Gabriella's voice swiftly and softly.

"_To keep dancing…"_

"_Wherever we go next…"_

The ballroom was silent as the guests watched the scene between unfold before their eyes. It was as if a scene in a play or movie was being acted out in the middle of the dance floor.

"_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you…"_

By now, the two had started singing along to the music. Both pairs of eyes filled will all the love they each possessed.

"_It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do,  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better…"_

Many of the females had tears in their eyes and many of the males, although trying to hide it, were really moved by Troy and Gabriella.

"_So, can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?"_

"_Can I have this… dance?"_

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and shared a chaste kiss in the middle of the dance floor. Cheers erupted throughout the ballroom as tears of bliss rolled down Gabriella's cheeks as she experienced a whirlwind of emotions. Aside from being so happy from her wedding, she had all of the emotions produced by her pregnancy.

"I love you," Gabriella murmured, their foreheads still touching.

"I love you, too," Troy murmured, kissing her once more before cupping her face and kissing away her tears. He then kissed her forehead as the two broke apart to get Lucille and Robert for the Father-Daughter, Mother-Son dance.

* * *

"Dance with me?" Troy asked with a cheeky smile, extending his hand to her. Lucille smiled and wiped the tears that had slipped from her eyes while watching Troy and Gabriella dance. She took his extended hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"I can't believe my baby boy is married," said Lucille with a watery smile. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears again.

"Believe it momma," Troy said. "She has my heart," he indicated toward Gabriella by looking in her direction. She was conversing with her father with a smile on her face, looking radiant as ever.

"And I'm so glad it's her. She's such a wonderful young lady," Lucille gushed of her new daughter in law.

"And she's beautiful," Troy said.

Meanwhile, Gabriella took her father's hand and the two headed for the dance floor.

"I can't believe that _mi princesita _is married," Robert said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "I guess you're not my little princess anymore."

"I'll always be your little princess, Papi," Gabriella said with a small smile on her face. "It was just time that you handed the torch over to Troy. But, I'll always be your little girl."

"_Te quiero, mija," _Robert said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Papi."

* * *

When the song had ended, Robert and Gabriella had shared a hug as did Lucille and Troy. And right after, as a more upbeat song began; all the guests started crowding the dance floor, marking the beginning of a very enjoyable night.

Troy went to get Gabriella who wasn't too far away. "You look beautiful, you know?"

"You look very handsome, too," Gabriella smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" Troy said, grin on his face.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," she said thoughtfully, "but I think I forgot."

"Well, I'll remind you again, I love you." he stated.

"I love you too," she smiled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Come on; let's go find Shar and Chad."

Troy pouted and whined, "Why?"

"Stop whining, babe," Gabriella scolded.

"But, they already ruined my day."

"But you love them and you know it wasn't on purpose. It was mainly my fault."

"It was most definitely not your fault," Troy said, taking her hands and interlacing their fingers. "And fine, let's go find them."

"Yay!" Gabriella celebrated like a little girl. Troy just smirked at his wife. The two walked hand in hand through the ballroom, waving hello to several guests and thanking them for coming.

* * *

"Auntie Gabi! Uncle Troy!" said a tiny voice. Of course it was little Danielle Danforth Evans, who was running towards her godparents with a humongous smile on her face.

The two of them smiled as well, huge smiles at their goddaughter. Gabriella bent down and picked her up resting her on her hip and kissing her cheek. Troy looked at her, a worried look in his eyes. He had always heard from his aunts while he was growing up that pregnant women weren't allowed to carry anything heavy. As if reading his mind, she mouthed 'it's okay.'

"How are you, princess?" Gabriella asked the little girl.

"Good! You look pretty in your princess dress," Dani said with a cute grin on her features.

"You look really pretty too, sweetheart. And we match!" Gabriella said kissing her nose. Troy just watched with a smile on his face knowing that Gabriella would make the perfect mother when their new baby came.

"Yes we do! And Uncle Troy looks really handsome too."

"Yes he does," Gabriella said looking at Troy who had a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"And you two look very beautiful," Troy smiled kissing the top of both their heads.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?"

"Daddy asked Mommy to dance and then they danced and then Daddy went to dance with Grandma Jo," the little one said, pointing to her father who was indeed dancing with his mother.

"Oh, alright. Well, we'll let you go while we go find your mommy," Gabriella said putting her down.

"Okay! I have to go find Grandpa Vance. He promised me we would dance!" The little girl ran along to find her grandfather.

Troy and Gabriella chuckled at her cuteness before Troy said, "I can't wait 'til we have our own." He put his hands discreetly on her tummy and kissed her cheek.

"Me neither."

* * *

"Oh, what's the matter honey?" Gabriella asked walking over to her best friend who was sitting at the Bridal Party Table all by herself with tears in her eyes. Troy had gone off with the guys who had pulled him away in a whirlwind.

Sharpay Evans was overwhelmed. She just couldn't believe that this creation that came from her imagination after nearly two months of just begging Troy and Gabriella to let her take care of it had come to life. She had just asked the two to choose two colors and from there she created it. She designed all the dresses and tuxedos and chose all the flowers and found all the locations. She was overwhelmed that it had all turned out the way it did. Perfect.

"I just can't believe it has really come to life. I can't believe it's actually happened. You look incredible and Troy looks amazing and everyone else and I…I just thought I couldn't do it…. It's all so…" Sharpay stopped before she started crying.

Gabriella took a seat next to her before pulling her into a hug. "Oh, I can't even begin to thank you sweetie. You gave up six months of your whole acting career and turned down a musical on Broadway for me. I've never felt as beautiful as I do now and I swear that without you, none of this would be the way it is. The last six months of planning and dealing with your craziness has been all worth it," she said, earning a chuckle from Sharpay. She wiped her best friend's tears and said, "Don't get emotional on me."

* * *

After several pictures with his grandparents, his aunts, uncles and cousins, all the males in the Wedding Court removed their blazers keeping their vests on. And after causing innocent mischief with Chad, Zeke, and Jason and dancing with his goddaughter, Troy went to find Gabriella. He hadn't seen her since they split up to find Chad and Sharpay and that was about forty-five minutes earlier. From the corner near the bathroom area, he skimmed the room looking for his bride. And after thirty seconds, he spotted her walking to their designated table. Since it was near, it didn't take him to long to get there.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her tummy. "Hello there, Beautiful."

"Hello," she said, a radiant smile forming on her face. She met his hands at her tummy and interlaced their fingers.

"I haven't seen you all night," he said, kissing her neck and then kissing her cheek.

"I know, baby. Where've you been?" She asked as the two started walking to the table.

"I've taken like a million pictures with family, hung with Chad, Zeke and Jason and then I danced with Dani." The two had finally reached the table and took their designated seats, their fingers still interlaced.

"Are you sure you were just hanging with Chad?" Gabriella looked at him knowingly.

"Okay, so we caused a little trouble. But nothing to major, I swear," Troy said, sticking up his right hand.

"It's okay! I believe you," Gabriella kissed him. Troy got mischievous and deepened the kiss. He moved his kisses down to her neck but she stopped him. "Not here, baby. Later."

"But Brieeee," he whined in a singsong voice.

"But Brie nothing. It's not going to kill you to wait a few hours," she kissed his cheek and sat back in her chair, her hands subconsciously on her tummy.

Troy crossed his arms and pouted sitting back in his own chair. Gabriella stifled a giggle as she watched him from the corner of her eye. She was about to say something when one of the waiters came over to them with a bottle of champagne to fill their glasses.

"Champagne?" He asked.

"Um, no thank you," Gabriella said politely, "Could I please have some Sparkling Cider, please?"

"Of course Ma'am," he smiled. "And for you sir?"

"I'll have cider, too."

"Certainly. I shall return shortly," The waiter said walking away, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you get champagne?" She asked.

"Because if you're not drinking, I'm not drinking," Troy said with a small smile.

"But I can't drink," Gabriella said looking down at her hands.

"Well then I guess I'm not drinking for seven months," he smiled.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, silly."

"Love you too," He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled away right when the waiter returned with their Ciders.

"Two Sparkling Apple Ciders," he said placing the glasses before them.

"Thank you," the newlyweds said in unison.

"You're very welcome, and congratulations." The pair just smiled and the waiter walked off to serve more of the guests. After taking a sip of her Cider, Gabriella sat back with her hands on her stomach.

"You're always touching your tummy," Troy whispered.

"I just can't stop touching it. There's a baby in there!" Gabriella gushed.

"Well, I'm the same way. Have you noticed that every time I hug you I touch your stomach?"

"Eww, don't say stomach! It's such an ew word."

"Ew word?" Troy looked at her while cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't like the sound of it. Say tummy better."

Troy just laughed out loud, "Gosh, I love you Gabriella."

* * *

"What's up, everybody?" said a jubilant Chad Danforth into the microphone. He earned smiles and applause from all of the guests and a stern look with a hidden grin from his wife. "Love you Shar."

Sharpay's hidden grin turned into a full smile followed by a playful raspberry. Chad just winked and carried on.

"I…" he was interrupted by a small voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" his daughter was running onto the stage where he was standing with a big smile on her face.

"Hey princess," he said catching her and lifting her into his arms. Dani kissed his cheek. "Everybody, my daughter, Dani Danforth Evans. Say hi, Dani."

"Hi" she waved before burying her face in her father's neck. Everyone chuckled because those who knew her well knew that her shy side had come out. Sharpay signaled to him, asking if he wanted her to come get Danielle. He signaled back for her to come up on stage with him.

"And this is my wife, Sharpay Evans-Danforth," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"They know who I am, Chad. I'm an actress, duh," Sharpay said a playful grin on her features as she took Danielle from his arms. Chad just shook his head as the guest all chuckled at the scene.

"Well, as I was about to say before, I have a few words to say to the bride and groom. Shar has a few words as well, but she insisted that I go first. Anywho, here goes," he pulled out a green piece of paper with a few words on it.

"Dear Troy and Gabriella, first I'd like to say congratulations. I'm so happy you guys made it this far and I know that it's only the beginning. Next, you guys, Shar and I have been the best of friends since we were four years old in preschool. The four of us fighting over the pointy red crayon in the box. A stupid fight, yes because there were like ten other pointy red crayons in the classroom. But if it weren't for that fight, we wouldn't be here 20 years later, still being the best of friends getting on each other's nerves and me and Shar driving Troy up a wall. And if it weren't for that fight, we probably wouldn't be here, celebrating the marriage of two people whose love was just written in the stars. Gab, my little sister, I love you with all my heart and I wish you all the best. And Troy, my best friend. You're the effing man. You better take care of my little sister or else I may have to do some serious damage control," everyone laughed at this. "And Gab, Troy's an idiot. Sometimes he goes crazy insane and doesn't know right from left,"

"Screw you, man!" Troy yelled playfully.

"Love you too, Troy," Chad chuckled. He looked back down at his paper to continue reading, "but he loves you like you wouldn't believe." everyone awed as Chad lifted his glass of Champagne, "to the bride and groom."

"TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" the room said in unison as everyone took a drink. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and chuckled because you couldn't tell at all that they were drinking cider.

Chad smiled at everyone and walked away from the microphone, helping Sharpay with Dani.

"Good Evening, everyone," Sharpay said with a bright smile on her face. "I have a small speech of my own. I didn't write it, I kind of thought of it a few minutes ago. So, here goes," she took a deep breath before beginning, "Troy, Gabi, I love you both so, so much. You're my best friends and you've been them since forever. I'd like to thank you for all the years of friendship and for always being there for me. I know that dealing with me isn't all that easy and that I'm a pain in the neck," everyone chuckled, "but you guys never gave up. You stayed there with me, so thank you for that. Also, thank you for sticking by Chad and I when we were expecting Dani. That was a very hectic time in our lives because we were all only nineteen. And thank you for always caring for her like you do. You're like her second parents. And, congratulations. It's been nearly ten years of craziness between you two. On and off until you were seventeen and then a whole butt-load of drama that was unnecessary. So, congratulations, I love you and you both deserve to be together. It's Troyella baby!"

Everyone laughed at Sharpay's speech. Gabriella had tears in her eyes because of both their speeches. She and Troy got up out of their seats and hand in hand they walked up to the stage. Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Shar" she said, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Gab," Sharpay smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks as well and hugged her again.

Meanwhile, Chad had put Danielle down and he and Troy were in a man hug. "Congrats man," Chad said patting Troy's back.

"Thanks man," Troy said pulling away and switching over to Sharpay, "Hey Marker,"

"Hi City," Sharpay hugged him and Troy hugged back, kissing the top of her head. "olive you."

"Olive you, too" Troy chuckled.

"Love you, Gabster," said Chad putting his arms around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Love you too, Chadster," she kissed his cheek.

The guests all watched the scene. It was overwhelming to watch such a strong friendship between the four of them. It was amazing how close they were and how supportive of each other they were.

"Hey!! I want a hug too!" Little Dani said, her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips.

"Come here, cutie," Troy said picking her up and hugging her tightly as Sharpay, Gabriella and Chad closed in for a group hug making Danielle giggle.

Gabriella broke the hug and Troy handed Danielle over to Sharpay. The two walked over to the microphone, their fingers interlaced.

"Troy and I would like to say something as well," Gabriella said, looking up at Troy. "We would just like to inform everyone that…"

"We're pregnant!" Troy finished for her, a broad grin on his features. There was a gasp and then the room erupted into cheers, wolf whistles and laughter. "And! We want Chad and Sharpay to be the godparents," he added.

* * *

After celebrations for the new addition to the Bolton-Montez-Danforth-Evans family, eating and dancing, more pictures were taken and more memories were made. Now Troy and Gabriella could touch her flat tummy and not be afraid of getting caught.

"Everyone, may I have your attention," said Ana-Luisa Montez, holding her daughters hand on stage. "It's time for my daughter to throw the bouquet! So, will all the single ladies please form up on the dance floor?"

Several women formed up to catch the bouquet, Martha and Taylor, the last of their little high school family to still not get married, were caught up in the bunch as well.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"YEAH!" the women shouted in unison. Gabriella made an about face and counted to three.

"One, two, THREE!" She threw the bouquet of lilies back before turning around to see who had caught it. She smiled when she saw that Taylor had caught it with a small look of shock on her face looking to her right. Gabriella looked in the same direction to see Zeke looking back at Taylor with a small smile on his face. He gave her a small nod as if saying it was okay. Once Taylor smiled at him, Gabriella spoke into the microphone, "and our next to wed is Miss Taylor McKessie soon-to-be Baylor!"

Cheers erupted through the room and Taylor blushed walking over to Zeke, who hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"And now it's time for Troy to remove Gabriella's garter," Chad said into the microphone cheekily. Gabriella blushed and Troy looked at her with a playful grin on his face. Zeke had gotten the chair for her to sit on and Chad led her to sit down.

Gabriella leaned over to pick up the left part of her huge dress, revealing her toned, stocking-less legs and a white garter with gold and coral ribbon on it. She looked up at Troy who was looking down at her mischievously. She knew that look anywhere and knew that if there weren't people around he would have taken her then and there.

"Alright man, you know what to do," Chad said, with a smirk.

Troy got down on his knees and brought his face to where the garter was and began to remove it with his teeth. Gabriella smiled down at him. He looked at her the whole time, his cobalt eyes dancing with mischief.

Once he finished, Gabriella put down her dress and stood up, kissing Troy. A chorus of wolf whistles was heard throughout the room.

"And now will all the single gentlemen form a crowd so Troy can throw the garter!"

Troy hopped up to the stage and got ready to throw it, "Let Gabriella move because if any of you hurt her I will shoot you," he said. When his wife moved out of the way and up on stage with him, "Alright, so on three," he turned around, "One, Two, THREE!" He threw the garter back, it landing safely on in Zeke's hands. "How'd I know," Troy smirked. "And the next one to get married is Zeke Baylor."

Everyone started cheering for Zeke who had gone over to kiss Taylor.

* * *

After the laughter and the mischievousness of the garter had died out, people had returned to dancing and just having a good time. Troy and Gabriella had escaped to the small foyer outside the ballroom.

"Can we pleaseeee go?" Troy begged kissing her neck.

"But I want to tell Shar to say goodbye to everyone and thank them for coming," Gabriella pouted, the pout that she knew would get him to agree.

He groaned and hated himself for being so weak. "Okay, fine."

"Yay!" she kissed his nose. "I promise it'll be five minutes. And stop being so horny, Bolton! Gosh!"

Troy just laughed as the two walked back in hand in hand. Luckily, Sharpay was near the door talking to her mother.

"Shar, we're going to head out," Gabriella said. "Just tell everyone we said thank you for coming and hugs and kisses for everyone."

"Okay, I'll do that. Now go, Troy's hornier than ever."

"Shut up, Marker!"

"Olive you too, City!"

And with that said Troy and Gabriella exited Lava Springs into their limo which took them to the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Downtown Albuquerque for their wedding night and tomorrow they would fly a connecting flight to LAX and then to the beautiful island of Fiji for their two week honeymoon.


	4. Fiji: Part 1

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 4: **Fiji: Part 1

---

Currently, the newlyweds were on their private jet headed for Fiji. Unfortunately, once the two had reached the hotel after escaping from their reception, Gabriella had gotten hit with a powerful dose of morning sickness, a morning sickness that prevented the pair from doing anything on that night.

And then after a practically sleepless night for the two of them, the following morning, they had gotten on a plane from Albuquerque, NM to Burbank, CA to their connecting flight to Fiji. They had opted to take their private jet from Burbank for the trip just so that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone tipping off the paparazzi or being caught by the paparazzi at the airport.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked Gabriella as he sat down next to her.

Gabriella snuggled into his side, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Not so good…"

"Here," he said handing her a bag of Sour Skittles. "I called my mom from the air phone and she said to give you some candy to make you feel better."

"Thank you," she said taking the small package. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Brie, you have nothing to be sorry about," Troy said, taking her hand.

"But it was our wedding night and you've waited two months and…"

"And nothing," he interrupted. "It's not your fault, first of all, and secondly, I'm not mad."

Gabriella smiled as she started to eat the Skittles. Troy took his left arm and put it over her shoulder to keep her warm.

Darla, their personal flight attendant, came over to them and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, here are your Seltzer water and Coke."

"Thank you," Troy said taking the bottles from her and handed the Seltzer water to Gabriella.

The next few hours hand gone by as a blur. Troy had managed to get Gabriella to go to sleep and he took advantage and took a nap as well. Before they knew it, they were being woken up.

"Mr. Bolton," Darla said, tapping his shoulder, "we are already hovering over the Fiji islands and will land in a matter of ten minutes. If you and your wife could just buckle up, that would be great."

Troy just nodded smiling faintly as he started fully regaining consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he adjusted to the light of the cabin. He saw that Gabriella was still peacefully sleeping on his chest. He hated to wake her but he wanted her to sit up and he wanted to sit up as well to ease the small pain he was getting in his lower back.

Troy kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Wake up, baby," into her ear. Gabriella didn't even falter. Troy assumed that it was her hormones making her extra sleepy, as they had discussed earlier. So, he shook her slightly before saying, "Brie, we're almost landing."

That seemed to do the trick because Gabriella moved slightly, her eyes fluttering open. "Mmm…"

"We're almost landing," Troy repeated once more. Gabriella brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes. "Feeling better?" he asked.

She looked up at him and said, "Much." She sat up and stretched her arms a bit before sitting back and clicking on her seatbelt. Troy sat up as well and clicked his own seatbelt before saying,

"You probably just needed some sleep since we didn't sleep at all last night."

"Most likely," Gabriella concurred.

* * *

A tired looking Troy and Gabriella exited the plane hand in hand. It had been a long eleven hours to paradise and they were all worth it because even at night, Fiji was beautiful. The fresh scent of the tropical air, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach nearby; it was all just simply perfect.

After fully exiting the jet, Troy took Gabriella's large Balenciaga bag from her and handed her the white and silver striped sweater that was draped over the bag. The night was cool and they had exited right on the runway so he knew that she'd be cold.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking at his extended arm with the sweater in hand.

"Put it on?" Troy said as they continued walking.

"But I'm not…" she started but he interrupted her.

"_Gabriella_," Troy looked at her knowingly. Gabriella couldn't help but smile slightly and took the sweater, slipping it on before taking his hand again.

Troy interlaced their fingers and Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder as the two walked into the airport to get their suitcases to their rented car, finally alone and away from the craziness of Los Angeles.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella looked over at her new husband, eyes wide. "This place is beautiful!"

The two had just entered the Honeymoon Villa they were going to stay in for the next two weeks and to say that it was beautiful was the understatement of the century. It was very high-class but it held the same simplicity and calmness that matched their relationship.

The villa had a thatched roof was designed and built in traditional Fijian style. It had a soaring 20 foot ceiling and hand polished mahogany hardwood floors. Traditional Fijian plants could be found throughout the villa, adding to the exotic look and feel of it.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and the two walked past the foyer to see more of it. As they walked, they found the lounge area. On the side, there was a small dinner table for two and a mini bar with two different types of wine, one of sparkling cider and one of champagne. There were also two champagne glasses along with the bottles. In the center there was a mahogany wood loveseat with white cushions and throw pillows. There were two other lounge chairs on the other side of the coffee table that was in the center. The coffee table was a light mahogany color that had freshly cut orange and pink hibiscus flowers in a crystal vase on top along with an orange envelope next to it.

Gabriella picked it up and opened it only to find a note inside. She decided to read it aloud so that Troy could hear.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bolton,_

_Ni Sa Bula! (hello!)_

_Congratulations on your wedding! We are very happy for you both and may your experience in our facility be the first of a lifetime of happy memories. We here at the Qamea Resort and Spa would like to welcome you to your Honeymoon Villa and hope that you enjoy it. Near the phone, there are a few phone numbers should you need to call the front desk, room service, etc. Once again, congratulations and enjoy your stay!_

_Qamea Resort and Spa Staff_

"Aw, they are so nice," Gabriella smiled. She put the letter back in the envelope and put it on the coffee table, making a mental note to put it in her bag later as a keepsake.

"Come on, let's keep exploring," Troy said. They went to start walking but then Troy stopped. "Wait."

"What?" Gabriella turned around to face him.

Troy walked a little closer to her and picked her up bridal style. "I want to do this the right way."

Gabriella giggled in his arms before saying, "You're so silly, baby."

"But you love me," he smiled cheekily before kissing her cheek.

"I do, I do," she said also smiling.

Troy started to walk once more, leading her into the bedroom area. It was brilliant. It had a four poster bed with a white curtain on all four posts and white sheets. At the foot of the bed there was a small bench with a white cushion and a stepping stool.

Toward the balcony area, there was another loveseat similar to the one in the lounge. The coffee table that was in front had a crystal glass adorned with hibiscus flower petals.

The slightly open balcony doors led to a private courtyard that over looked the beach. On the deck area, there was a hammock that was hung between two wooden columns and a four post daybed with a marquee at the top for privacy and for when it rained. Around the daybed there were torch posts for light. And on the ground area, there was a Jacuzzi spa, a private pool with a waterfall, and outdoor shower.

"Troy I love it," Gabriella gushed, amazed at the beauty. She couldn't wait for her and Troy to start enjoying. "It's amazing."

"I know; it's perfect."

Troy walked over to the daybed and placed her down gently. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled as he slid in next to her. "This is like a dream. I never imagined that I'd find myself in such a beautiful place with such an incredible person like you."

"Me, incredible? Nah," he said putting an arm around her shoulders after she involuntarily shivered. "You're the incredible one. You're so amazing and everyday you inspire my heart and mind. And sometimes you make me wonder what I did to deserve you because you're sublime. It's like I have to stop and ask myself, are you really mine, because at times, I can't believe it. I feel like one day I'm going to wake up and figure out that this is all a dream."

"Well, it most definitely isn't a dream," Gabriella snuggled closer into his side as she stared at the beach where the waves crashed onto the sand.

Troy looked down at the side of Gabriella's face. Gosh, how he loved her. She was so perfect in his eyes and he simply couldn't believe that they were finally married. He smiled before leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. Gabriella turned her head and smiled before he placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss was chaste and gentle.

When she found out she was pregnant, Gabriella found that at times her sex drive was on a high. Those two months of a boycott were hell for her because Troy seemed to be even more attractive during that time.

And now, was one of those times. Her sex drive was on the highest it had been, just because of that simple kiss. So she did something about it, she brought her hands up to Troy's shoulders and pushed her tongue through to caress his own. Troy could sense that she was quite turned on so he allowed her to deepen it, adding his own flavor to the kiss. Troy's kisses had always had a power over her, but now, more than ever, not only did she want him but she _needed_ him. Troy scooped her up into his arms, not breaking the kiss, and got up off the bed. He carried her inside, sliding the door closed with his foot and placing her on the bed.

The beauty of the beach, the luxury of the villa – none of it mattered. All that mattered was that they were together, that they were kissing each other and that they had each other. Items of clothing were subconsciously removed and tossed away, forming a heap upon the mahogany floorboards. Troy's lips slid down from her lips to dance lightly along her jaw line, down her neck, and through the valley of her breasts – causing an involuntary shiver. He hovered above her abdomen, pressing light and caring kisses not only to the warm, smooth skin of his wife but penetrating deeper and expressing love to the tiny life that was growing inside.

And as the final garment was stripped away and discarded, Troy's kisses feathered up his wife's, his best friend's, his partner's and his lover's body; their lips united once again in a languorous kiss.

"I love you," she murmured, her chocolate orbs fluttering open to meet his cobalt gaze.

"I love you more," his breathy response came.

And for the first time as husband and wife, they became united.

Husband and wife.

Together, forever, for eternity, for as long as they both shall live.

Just as it should be.


	5. Fiji: Part 2

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 5: **Fiji: Part 2

---

The following morning, Troy woke up to the rays of the sun that were shining through the balcony doors. For a second, his mind felt blank and couldn't remember where he was. But then all the memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind and he smiled. He noticed that Gabriella wasn't resting her head on his chest like she had last night so he assumed she had moved over, which was weird because the two could sleep the whole night intertwined. He extended his arm to his left but when he felt nothing there he cocked an eyebrow.

"Brie?"

He called, before hearing a gagging sound coming from their in-suite bathroom.

'_Sick again?'_ he thought to himself before getting up from the bed. He grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor and slipped them on before walking into the bathroom. He found a fluffy, white robe-clad Gabriella sitting in front of the toilet with her hands in her hair, her eyes closed and tears in her eyes produced from the gagging.

"Baby," he rushed to her side and held her hair back. He saw a butterfly clip on the bathroom counter and grabbed it and picked up her long tresses, clipping them up into a messy bun. He grabbed a cup from the counter and a water bottle and poured some before handing it to her.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked softly.

"Like half hour," she murmured before the nausea returned causing her to eject the bile from her insides once more.

"Why didn't you call me, sweetheart?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He exited the bathroom to get her bag of toiletries.

"I didn't want to bother you," Gabriella said sighing.

"Babe, we're married now, nothing about you will bother me," Troy said rubbing her back soothingly. "Never has, never will." He said before grabbing the cup of water from the floor where she had placed it, washed it out and refilled it.

Gabriella got up, suddenly feeling a little better and flushed the toilet. Troy handed her, her prepped toothbrush and then walked over to the Jacuzzi bathtub and started to fill it.

"Ha are you hoing?" Gabriella asked with the tooth brush in her mouth.

"Setting a bubble bath for you so you can relax," Troy said not looking up. He grabbed her pink bag of toiletries and grabbed her 'Warm Vanilla Sugar' body wash from Bath and Body Works and added it to the warm water, the comforting smell of vanilla filling the room. He exited the bathroom and got a small bag from his suitcase. When he returned to the bathroom, he pulled out six white vanilla scented candles and a lighter. After setting them down randomly around the bath, he lit them. He then pushed the button that activated the jets so that the bubbles would form.

"You look like you've been having a rough morning, baby," Troy said walking over to Gabriella and kissing her cheek from behind. She had already washed the toothpaste from her mouth and was now smiling at him through the mirror. He was so thoughtful.

"I love you," Gabriella said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're the greatest."

"Nah, I'm just cheesy and in love," Troy joked. Gabriella giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "And I'm gonna be a daddy," he smiled. He untied the fluffy belt of her robe, opened it and put his hands on her tummy. His smile turned serious as he cocked an eyebrow when he put his hands there.

"Brie, why do you have a bump that wasn't there yesterday?"

Gabriella looked down at her stomach and smiled before bringing one of her hands to meet his at her tiny bump. "It's because I'm nine weeks along today. My doctor said that sometime this week I would officially start showing. I guess this cutie wanted to start early."

"Wow…" Troy was amazed, to say the least. He smiled slightly before saying, "this is so amazing."

"Wanna know a silly fact?" She asked.

"Sure," Troy replied still caressing her tummy.

"The baby no longer an embryo, it is now officially a fetus. Although the baby is about two inches long, my uterus is about the size of a grapefruit," she said smartly.

"Really?" Troy asked, "That's a lot of space for just two inches."

"I know," Gabriella said. "I guess the baby likes living large like, daddy," she smiled.

"You bet," Troy smirked. He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to let you take your bubble bath so you can relax for a while."

Troy brought his hands up to meet hers and removed them from around his neck. Then, he pushed the robe down from her shoulders before picking her up bridal style and carefully putting her into the Jacuzzi.

"Will you join me?" Gabriella asked adjusting to the warmth of the water.

"Only if you desire milady," Troy said cheekily.

"Dummy," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on," she extended her hand for him to enter.

"One sec," he said. He left the bathroom and went to the lounge. He walked over to the mini-bar and grabbed the silver bucket and filled it with ice from the mini-fridge that was underneath the bar bench. He then grabbed the sparkling cider bottle and put it in the bucket. With his other hand he grabbed the champagne glasses in and then with the two in hands, he walked back into the bathroom. "I had to get us goodies."

"Yay! Now come in, we're feeling lonely," she smirked putting her hands on her stomach even though he couldn't see them.

"Aww," Troy joked. He placed the glasses and the bucket next to her and kissed the top of her head while he was at it. Afterward, he flicked the lights off, removed his boxers and stepped into the Jacuzzi.

"Finally," Gabriella said before moving over next to him and snuggling to his side.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Troy said teasingly before putting his arm around her, letting his hand rest protectively over her newly found baby bump.

"That's okay," Gabriella said turning to climb onto his lap and straddling his waist. "You can just make up for it now."

She placed a teasing kiss on his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy returned the kiss and held her tightly at the hips. She broke the kiss for air, resting her forehead on his.

"Not that I mind at all babe, but you've been extra touchy feely since yesterday," Troy pointed out while caressing her arms.

"Let's just say that pregnancy makes my sex drive go higher than normal," Gabriella murmured before placing another fiery kiss to his lips, which he quickly reciprocated. "I don't know how I survived two months without sex."

"How do you think I felt?" Troy asked rhetorically before kissing her again.

* * *

After the two were fully relaxed and fully satisfied, Troy had carried Gabriella out of the bathroom in a fluffy white towel. He walked over to their bed and gently put her down, kissing her forehead.

"Stop with the caring husband gestures," Gabriella said playfully. "You just want to fuck me, Bolton."

"So what if I do,_ Bolton_?" Troy countered climbing on top of her and straddling her waist with a cocked eyebrow. He leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

After once again satisfying their need for each other, the two were lying in bed in a tight embrace beneath the white sheets.

"So," Gabriella started. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. There's a book here on the nightstand," Troy reached over and grabbed the green book of things to do. "Let's see…"

"Ooh! They have an Island Tour!" Gabriella said.

Troy looked over where she was looking. "It says, Circle Qamea Island Tour - Qamea is Fiji's 12th largest island, and it's most beautiful. As there are no roads on Qamea, the best and only practical way to take in all of its beauty is by way of a full day boat tour. The trip around Qamea Island leaves our resort at around 11:00AM and returns at about 5:00PM. Along the way there will be several stops to view local attractions, snorkeling, and a picnic lunch on Lagalaga Island (sometimes known as Fantasy Island by our guests), which is a beautiful, albeit tiny, uninhabited island just off shore from Qamea Island."

"Can we go?" Gabriella asked like a little girl.

"Sure, why not?" Troy said. "Wait, what time is it? We've been fooling around all day and it may be too late."

"It's…" Gabriella reached over for her cell phone that was on the nightstand on her side of the bed. "Aw, it's noon already."

"We can always go tomorrow."

"True," Gabriella said. "What else is there?"

"There's Sea Kayaking."

"That sounds cool," Gabriella mused. "But maybe not today. How about we call for them to bring us lunch and we just go lay on the daybed at the beach?" she asked. "Without having sex," she added knowingly.

Troy laughed. "I wasn't going to suggest it but now that you mention it…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes before smacking his chest, making him laugh louder.

"Sounds like a good idea, babe," Troy said, trying to hold in his ongoing laughter. "Let's go." The two got out of bed and went to their suitcases to grab their swimsuits.

Before getting his stuff, Troy went to the phone at his nightstand to call for room service. "Babe, what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm in the mood for some fruit and pancakes," Gabriella said biting her bottom lip.

"Pancakes for lunch?" Troy asked confused.

"Please?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "We have a craving." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Fine," Troy smirked before she went into the bathroom. He looked at the menu. "Ooh! They have a cheeseburger and curly fries meal!" he said excitedly.

"Seriously, Troy?" Gabriella asked as she came out of the bathroom. "You haven't gotten this excited over a cheeseburger and curly fries meal since we were 17."

"So?" he asked. She just rolled her eyes. Troy picked up the phone ordered her fruit and pancakes for Gabriella and ordered the cheeseburger and curly fries meal for himself.

Gabriella pulled out a white Hollister bikini, a navy blue knee-length sundress and a pair of white flip flops. She put on the bikini and looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Troy?"

"Mm?" Troy said looking up from pulling up his navy blue swim trunks.

"Do I look fat?" she asked insecurely.

Troy chuckled at her question and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her slightly elevated tummy and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look gorgeous, babe. You're just pregnant."

Gabriella sighed, "Sorry, I'm just insecure."

"Don't be. I think you look as hot as ever."

Gabriella smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Love you."

"Love you, more," Troy smiled. "Now let's go. That beach is calling our name."

He grabbed her sun dress from the bed and pulled it over her head and she stepped into her flip flops and the two walked out through the balcony doors. They lie down on the daybed and waited for lunch.


	6. Los Angeles

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 6: **Los Angeles

---

"Sunny California," Gabriella said with a smile on her face as she stepped off the jet plane. "Home, sweet home," she said again pulling on her aquamarine Ray Bans.

Their two weeks in Fiji breezed by and they were way too short for their liking. But it wasn't as if time stopped. Troy still was captain of the Lakers and Gabriella was still an artist. Their lives were still continuing and they knew they had to get back to reality.

Troy was right next to her looking in her large handbag for his sunglasses. The sun seemed to be extra bright that evening. He was also searching for his phone, his car keys, and his beanie.

"They're in the right pocket," Gabriella said looking down at her iPhone.

Troy looked in the right pocket and indeed found his own black pair of Ray Bans along with his own iPhone, his beloved navy blue beanie, and the keys to his even more loved Audi. "Thanks, baby," he kissed her cheek.

"No problem," she said looking up at him and smiling before pushing the send button on her phone.

'**Hey bestie, just texting to let you know we're back. ily – Gab'**

Read the text that she had just sent her best friend. She took her handbag from Troy and slipped it over her shoulder before taking his extended hand. They interlaced their fingers and started to walk into the airport.

As if by magic, less than a minute later her phone vibrated in her hand.

'_OMG! YOU'RE BACK!! I missed you so much! – Shar'_

Gabriella smiled. She missed her too.

'**Missed you too, Shar :) I'll call you when we're home. – Gab'**

* * *

Luckily, they had made it out of Burbank Airport without any paparazzi run-ins. They headed to their new home that they had purchased five weeks before their wedding. They still hadn't moved everything from his and her apartment but they had gotten a majority of things mostly for their bedroom. They still weren't done decorating or painting either and still had to decide what most of the rooms were going to be.

"I missed my house!" Gabriella said as they walked in through the door. She slipped off her aquamarine and white Vans and put them by the door, making a mental note to put the shoe rack out ASAP before Troy covered that corner in his smelly basketball sneakers.

"Me too," Troy said. He removed his beanie and sunglasses and put them on the end table they had near the door along with his phone and car keys. He kicked off his own black and white Vans, the sneakers landing unceremoniously near Gabriella's. She wanted to glare at him but she gave him the fact that they had just gotten home. "Even though we slept here once and it was two days before the wedding."

"Still." Gabriella practically ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom, which was at the end on the hallway. She ran in and jumped on the bed, giggling as she did so.

"Easy there, sport," Troy joked leaning against the door frame.

Gabriella just smiled as she sat up to rest against the headboard. She grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her face. "Mmm, it still smells like you." She extended her hand in his direction, "Join me," she said with a pout.

Troy just chuckled before walking over to her and kissing her forehead. He crawled into the bed and rested his head on her lap. He kissed her stomach gently before smiling up at her.

"Tired?" she asked playing with his sandy locks.

"Beat. Babe, I'm never flying a twelve hour flight again," he declared closing his eyes.

"Me neither," Gabriella said. "Thank goodness the flights for my tour are a max six hours long.

Troy opened his eyes. "Tour? You're still doing the tour.

Gabriella nodded, confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought that since you're pregnant you can't," he answered. "Like can't you or the baby get hurt or something?"

"I talked to my OB/GYN and I explained what my tour would be like for the next eight weeks. She said that it would be fine and that I just have to be cautious with my dancing and stuff."

"Whoa, eight weeks?" Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

"Of course I told you. I told you the day I found out that it would be eight weeks. And I told you that it would start two week after we got home from Fiji."

"When was this?" Troy asked. "I don't remember."

Gabriella glared at him before pushing his head off her lap. "It's nice to know you listen to me." She hopped off the bed and started to walk out of the room.

Troy sprung up off the bed and followed her, "Brie, I…"

"Don't call me Brie. My name is Gabriella!" she said icily. She carefully sped down the stairs, Troy hot on her heels.

"Gabriella, calm down," Troy said grabbing her arm gently once they had reached the bottom of the stairs. When he turned her around, he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "Brie, don't cry," he said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" she sobbed. "I listen to everything you have to say all the time and I always remember everything. Why can't you do that for me?"

"Baby, I'm sorry," Troy said putting his arms around her. He walked over to the steps and pulled her on to his lap. "I didn't mean to forget, you know I forget everything. I'm really sorry, baby."

Gabriella hiccupped and wiped her tears. "You mean that?" she sniffled.

"Of course I do," Troy said kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella sniffled again before giggling. "My hormones are running amuck like mad scientists and I'm like their test subject right now."

Troy chuckled. "You're too cute," he said kissing her cheek again.

"I've been told," she smiled slipping off his lap and standing up. "And while we're somewhat on topic, remember I have an appointment tomorrow with my OB/GYN everything's good and that I can continue the tour. Do you want to come?"

"Of course! At what time is it?" he asked.

"It's at two thirty."

"Perfect. I get out of practice at two so I can take a shower at the Staples Center and meet you there," Troy said. "Do we get to find out what the baby's gonna be?" he asked excitedly.

"No, not until I'm 20 weeks along," Gabriella said.

"Aw man."

"Don't be too disappointed, babe. We're going to be fixing this place up and I'll be touring and you'll be continuing with conditioning. Time will fly."

"True," Troy agreed.

"So, it's…" Gabriella grabbed Troy's iPhone from the end table. "7:19, what do you wanna do?"

As she said that, her stomach grumbled.

"Well, I was going to suggest some good ol' love making," he started nonchalantly. "But first, let's get some food in you, Bolton." Troy picked her up and gently placed her on his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"You're so horny, Troy," Gabriella said. "AND PUT ME DOWN! I'm perfectly capable of walking to the kitchen on my own."

"And you're not?" Troy countered to her first statement. "And we're already in the kitchen." He placed her on the countertop.

"But we have no food here."

"But we have menus," Troy said grabbing three menus from the breakfast table and wiggling his eyebrows. "We have Subway, Chinese Take-Out, and Pizza Hut."

"Ooh, Subway! I want a Chicken Teriyaki sub," she said taking the Subway menu from his hands.

"Here, order." Troy handed her his phone. At that same moment, the doorbell rang. Both cocked an eyebrow.

"Are we expecting someone?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not. I'll go open. Meanwhile you order."

"What do you want?" she asked dialing the number.

"Whatever you're having, but make it a footlong. Just get whatever you want on it. And get me a Coke."

"Do you want chips?"

"Ruffles all the way, babe," Troy said leaving the kitchen to open the door. Gabriella stayed ordering their subs, hers, a 6" and his, a footlong. She decided to get Ruffles as well. Troy returned to the kitchen with Danielle in his arms, followed by Chad and Sharpay.

"Gabi!!!" Sharpay squealed at the sight of her best friend.

"One second…" she covered the phone with her hand. "Hi Shar. Troy, should I get Sprite or Iced Tea?"

Sharpay's eyes went wide as she scoffed.

"REJECTED!" Chad hollered laughing out loud. "OW!" Sharpay had smacked him upside the head.

"I dunno," Troy said sitting on the bar stool in between her legs. "Whatever you want."

Gabriella smiled when she saw Danielle. "Hey precious! I missed you." She kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, Auntie Gabi," Danielle smiled.

"Troy what should I get? I can't decide!"

"I dunno, Sprite, I guess."

"Hello...? Sorry about that. Um, a Sprite with my order, please," Gabriella said into the phone. "Erm… one sec," she held the phone away from her ear. "Do you guys want anything from Subway?"

"No thanks, Gabster," Chad said. "We just ate dinner."

"Chad Danforth doesn't want more food?" Gabriella asked skeptically. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

"We brought 2 cheesecakes and one of them is double chocolate," Chad said placing a container on the breakfast table. "I'm saving room for dessert."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Troy said shaking his head. Gabriella smiled and got back to her order, thinking that the girl wanted to bite her head off for keeping her waiting. After she finished, she hung up and placed the phone next to her on the breakfast table.

"I swear I think she wanted to bite my head off for keeping her waiting," she said with a small smile on her face.

Gabriella glanced over at Sharpay who looked annoyed and hurt with her arms crossed. "Aww, Shar!" She hopped off the breakfast table and ran over to Sharpay. She pulled her into a one-sided hug.

"No, go away." Sharpay said with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Come on Shar! I'm sorry," Gabriella kissed her cheek and squeezed her hold around her. Sharpay couldn't keep up the annoyed image much longer and she wrapped her arms around Gabriella.

"I missed you!" Sharpay said.

"I missed you, too, Shar!" Gabriella said. The two pulled away, still keeping an arm around each other's shoulders. "Not to be a bad house guest but why'd you guys come over? We don't have our couches yet so there's nowhere to sit."

"We can sit on the floor," Chad shrugged.

"Daddy, can I have cheesecake?" Danielle asked. "You promised I could have some once we got here."

"That I did," Chad said. He opened the container and pulled out the paper plates and eating utensils.

* * *

That night, the five of them had caught up on the previous two weeks' events. Monday quickly came around and it was back to reality for Troy and Gabriella.

Troy returned practice that morning at nine. So, he woke up at eight to take a shower and have a chance at breakfast.

He looked down at Gabriella who was fast asleep, resting her head on his bare chest. He smiled before carefully slipping out of bed and replacing his body with his pillow. He kissed her forehead and then walked into the bathroom to shower.

Once he finished he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, thankful that his practice uniform was at the Staples Center and not at his old apartment. He made a mental note to ask Gabriella when they would start everything that they had to do to make the full move.

Seeing that it was 8:25, he kissed Gabriella's forehead and exited the room. He had to leave if he wanted to make breakfast.

* * *

It was 8:50 when he arrived at the Staples Center. He jogged inside and quickly sped to the locker room to change into his uniform. It was empty because they were always already shooting around at this time. Once he was dressed he grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and ran out to the court.

"There he is!" Coach Michaels said as Troy reached the court.

"Sup, hoops," Chad greeted. He did his intricate hand shake with Troy. Then Troy moved on to do the same with Zeke and Jason.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Troy 'Lovebird' Bolton," Devon Baxter, one of the guys on the team said with a smirk. "How was it?"

"Shut up, Baxter," Troy said with a grin as he high-fived him.

"Sorry I couldn't make your wedding, Bolton," Coach Michaels said.

"No problem coach," Troy said shaking his hand. "Family comes first."

"I hear from the guys that you're gonna be a dad. Is this true?" the coach asked. The smile and blush on Troy's face were enough to confirm.

"Look at him; he's over the fucking moon," Zeke said.

* * *

Gabriella woke up to the bright light of the sun coming through the French doors of the balcony. She extended her arm to snuggle into Troy's side. But she just felt his pillow. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he indeed wasn't there.

She sat up and got Troy's discarded button up plaid shirt and pulled it on, buttoning two of the middle buttons. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Slipping on her Ugg slippers, she got out of bed. Before she could leave the room like she had intended, nausea swept over her and she sped toward the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

After about ten minutes, she managed to get up. She picked up her hair with a butterfly clip and then brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her iPhone to check the time.

11:26.

Woah. Troy was obviously at practice and she had obviously slept late. She saw that she had a new text message. She pushed the button and saw that it was from Troy.

'_Morning, babe. Hope you slept okay and that the morning sickness wasn't too bad. I'm on my way to the Staples Center as I'm texting you. Don't worry; I'm at a red light. Anyway, I know you're meeting with Zoë later for lunch and smoothies so I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later at the doctors. I can't wait! Give the baby a hug and a kiss for me. Have a great day! :) Love you – Troy'_

Gabriella smiled. She didn't text him back and instead grabbed her towel and ran into the shower. She had to meet Zoë soon.

Zoë Greene was Gabriella's publicist as well as her close friend.

Once she was done, she pulled on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a black Halé Bob studded silk V-neck top with an empire waist, and a black pair of Christian Louboutin Mary Janes. She grabbed her Balenciaga bag and put in her phone and pulled out her car keys and Troy's black Ray Bans.

She hurried out of her house and got into her Audi. She drove down the driveway, made a quick wave to the guards, who opened the gates for her, and left.

* * *

"Where are you Gabi?" said an impatient Zoë Greene to no one in particular as she waited at Jamba Juice. And as if she had heard her, a rushing Gabriella appeared in the window being followed by a mob of paparazzi. Zoë got up and went to the door to help her inside. Gabriella managed to grab her hand and get by the paparazzi and safely inside.

"I forgot how annoying they could be," Gabriella murmured as she made her way to the table where Zoë was sitting.

"Welcome back," Zoë said.

"I missed you, Zoë," Gabriella said putting her purse down and hugging her. "Nice hair cut! I love it."

Zoë was a very pretty girl. She was 26 years old and of Ukrainian decent, had light brown hair, which was now cut into voluminous layers, opposed to her long flat look, bright green eyes, and light, milky skin.

"I missed you too, Gabi."

"Did you order?" Gabriella asked pushing her glasses to the top of her head. She put her keys into her purse but kept her phone out to take down the notes of her schedule.

"No, I was waiting for you. And you look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled. "This shirt does wonders. It hides my bump."

"YOU HAVE A BUMP?" Zoë asked a little loudly.

"SHH!" Gabriella scolded. "Do you want all of Hollywood to hear?"

"No. Sorry Gab. It's just exciting!"

"I know," Gabriella smiled. "Troy's ecstatic."

"I can imagine. He's a big ball of fluff."

"Yes he is. I have an appointment at two thirty today and he's so excited."

"Aww," Zoë gushed. "You're so lucky to have such a hot, caring hubby. I still can't find 'the one.'"

Gabriella just giggled. "You're time will come, I promise. And, we can gush over Troy later. Right now, let's order, I'm hungry," she said. "And eating for two," she whispered.

"Of course," Zoë grinned. "Let's order."

Both girls got up to order with Gabriella having an Omega-3 Chocolate Brownie Cookie with a Peach Perfection smoothie and Zoë having a Pomegranate Paradise smoothie and an Apple Cinnamon Pretzel. They returned to their seats after getting their order.

"Mmm," Gabriella moaned as she took a bite of her cookie. "My God, I missed Jamba Juice." She took a sip of her smoothie smiling contently at the taste.

Zoë just giggled as she ate her pretzel.

"Okay," Gabriella said before taking another sip. "Now let's talk touring." She opened to the notes section of her iPhone, ready to take down dates.

"First, did you talk to your doctor?" Zoë asked.

"I did, actually. She said that I'd have to take it easy with the dancing and stuff. When I see her, I will confirm."

"Good. Another thing, are you going to keep Gabriella Montez as your artistic name or are you changing to Bolton now that you're married?"

"I'm going to stay Montez just because the albums were already printed," Gabriella joked. "But really, I'll just stay Montez. It's less of a hassle. But for personal purposes, I'll be Bolton."

"Cool. Alright, so," Zoë pulled out her Blackberry and opened to the calendar section labeled 'Gabriella.' "Your tour will be eight weeks long, as you know, and we're starting next Monday. On Sunday night, we're flying out to New York and we arrive at the Grand Hyatt Hotel. Monday morning, you're doing Live with Regis and Kelly. On Tuesday, you're doing the Z100 morning radio show and in the afternoon taping TRL. On Wednesday, you're doing Good Morning America, with an interview and their summer concert show. Then you're taping the Tyra Banks show. On Thursday we head to the Atlantic Terminal Mall in Brooklyn for a meet and greet and an autograph signing and on Friday, your concert at the Madison Square Garden. And early Saturday morning we fly to Miami, where you can relax and hang out Saturday and Sunday only to do it all over again on Monday for eight weeks."

"Man, that's a shitload," Gabriella said looking down at her list.

"And that's only New York," Zoë said.

"And I can't wait."

"You're huge, babe." Zoë smiled. "The fans want you Gab!"

"I know," Gabriella smiled. "It's such a great feeling."

Zoë smiled. "I'm proud of you Gab."

"Thanks Zoë. I never would've gotten here if it weren't for you."

"Okay! Let's end this emotional moment now!" Zoë said dabbing her eyes. "My eyeliner gave me trouble this morning and I'm not ruining this make up!"

Gabriella just laughed. "Oh Zoë, I missed you're silliness!"

"I have my ways," Zoë chuckled. "Anyhow, let me just tell you the cities so you have them down."

"Okay."

"So, first it's New York, obviously, then Miami, then Chicago, and then Detroit. The week of Detroit is broken in half because you're making a stop in Bloomington, Minnesota, which is at the Mall of America. Then after that broken week, it's Denver, Houston, Santa Fe, Sweet Home Albuquerque, and back to LA where you'll tour for a week and then finally home, where your sweet hottie Lakers' captain is waiting."

* * *

"Gabriella Montez," a nurse called into the waiting room.

Gabriella smiled slightly. 'Where are you Troy?' she thought. She got up out of her seat, clutching her bag tightly under her arm.

After saying goodbye to Zoë and planning to get together with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, Gabriella had made her way to the gynecologist's office for her appointment. She was now waiting for Troy to arrive.

It wasn't that she was afraid of going in without him. After all during the period of practically two months, she had been going to all of her appointments by herself. It was just that getting the confirmation from Troy that he'd be there made her feel excited. He would finally get to see their baby and listen to his or her heartbeat. And he would finally get to feel the same jitters she felt during this whole process.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she had reached the doctor's office.

"Please wait here, Miss Montez. Dr. Herrera will be with you in a moment," the nurse said in a caring voice.

Gabriella smiled and nodded at the nurse who smiled back and left the room. She took a seat on one of the leather chairs in front of the doctor's desk. She pulled out her phone to check if Troy had called.

Nothing.

'_Where are you? – Gab xo'_

She pressed the send button and waited. He couldn't miss this.

* * *

"Fucking shit!" Troy swore as he sped out of the Staples Center.

"Hoops, man! Wait up," Chad said running after him. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Brie's waiting for me at her doctor's office. I'm running late. It's fucking three fifteen and the appointment was at two thirty. I swear those assholes are in for it for coming in late."

"Calm down, man. Just call her and let her know what happened."

"It's right there, so I'll just hurry," Troy closed the trunk of his car after he put in his gym bag.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell Gab, we'll pick up the fruitcake and then we'll see you there."

* * *

"Okay, Gabriella, lean back so we can do the ultrasound," Dr. Gina Herrera said in a sweet voice.

"Are you sure we can't wait a few more minutes?" Gabriella asked leaning down and pulling up her shirt.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Dr. Herrera said. "Today's a busy day."

"Okay, I understand," Gabriella sighed. Troy was in for it when she saw him. There was a burst through the door making both Gabriella and the doctor jump.

"I'm so sorry, doctor," the same nurse that had brought Gabriella in. "This man claims to know Miss Montez and I told him that he couldn't come back here."

"That's alright Veronica," the doctor said. "This is her husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," The nurse excused herself before leaving.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" Troy ran over to Gabriella and kissed her forehead. "These jerks on the team were an hour late and the coach made us stay to make up for them."

"It's okay, baby," Gabriella smiled. She was relieved to see him there.

"Where are my manners?" Troy said looking over at the doctor. "My name is…"

"Troy Bolton," the doctor finished for him. "I know. My sons and husband practically worship you. I'm Dr. Gina Herrera."

"Nice to meet you doctor," Troy smiled suddenly calmer.

"Please, have a seat," the doctor motioned to the seat next to Gabriella. Troy sat down and took Gabriella's hand.

"Did I miss anything?" Troy asked.

"Nothing really, just a few normal tests. Now's the fun part," the doctor smiled. "You finally get to see your baby."

"Troy, this is the most remarkable think ever. You can see everything with this 4-D Ultrasound technology," Gabriella said excitedly.

"Okay so let's begin. This will feel a tad cold." the doctor put on the ever cold ultrasound gel over Gabriella's tiny bump. Gabriella winced at the coldness but then relaxed.

"Will this hurt her?" Troy asked concerned.

"Not in the slightest," Dr. Herrera smiled. She grabbed the camera and started to roll it over her stomach. A faint, yet vigorous, beat that soon became a loud one filled the room.

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," Gabriella said knowing exactly what it was. Her voice was cracking and tears of joy were rolling down her cheeks. Every time she was here, she got emotional and her heart raced.

"Wow," Troy managed to say in awe. This was definitely overwhelming. He felt tears welling in his own eyes.

"And this," Dr. Herrera said pointing to the screen, "This is your baby."

"Oh my," tears started to roll down Troy's cheeks as he took in the image before him. Never in a million years did he think this would be as extraordinary. Gabriella squeezed his hand and he looked down at her with a soft smile on his face. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. A message of 'I love you' and 'thank you for this'.

"Wait a minute, what's this?" Dr. Herrera asked no one in particular as she looked into the screen. This interrupted Troy and Gabriella's moment.

"What? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked in panic.


	7. Cupcakes

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 7: **Cupcakes

---

As she walked into her home, the smile on Gabriella's face could not get any wider.

She slipped off her heels and started to walk up the stairs as she waited for Troy to get home. Since he had been in his car, they couldn't drive home together. But he'd be home any second. He said he'd just have to pick something up.

Right when she reached their room, she heard the garage door open. He was here. She crawled on the bed and snuggled up against the pillows. She opened her bag and pulled out a black hair tie and picked up her hair and then she pulled out a yellow envelope. She opened it and pulled out a set of pictures. She stared at the two figures in the pictures lovingly.

Twins.

That's what Dr. Herrera had said. She and Troy were expecting twins. It was big news and it's scared her like hell but, man was it exhilarating.

And the look of joy that washed over Troy's face after the doctor had told them made her heart melt. His blue eyes had been filled with excitement and happiness. And his bright smile as big as when she had said yes after he had proposed to her. After seeing his face, it was as if she had fallen in love with him all over again. She loved that he was so thrilled.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the already open bedroom door. She looked up to see Troy standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hey there," he said softly.

Gabriella smiled up at him, "Hi," she said. She extended her hand to him and he walked into the room taking her hand.

He interlaced their fingers and said, "These," he pulled out a big bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "Are for you."

They were a bouquet of white daisies, her favorite. She grinned as she took the flowers from his hand, "They're beautiful."

Troy leaned down to place a kiss to her awaiting lips. "I'm glad you like them," he smiled. "I also picked up the fruitcake for Shar and Chad's later and I bought us cupcakes."

"Yummy!" she celebrated. "But we can eat those later. You come here," she pulled his arm and he crawled up onto the bed sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We're having twins," she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"We're having twins," He repeated. He looked at the pictures in her hands, "Even though they kinda look like blobs, they're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen."

"I know," she giggled. "It's extraordinary."

* * *

Chad Danforth entered his house with his daughter in arms, as he listened to her talk animatedly about her first day of Preschool. The truth was that dropping her off in the morning was a really hard task for him and Sharpay. The two had never been separated from their daughter since she was born and it had been terrifying leaving her there.

And Danielle wasn't much help either. She was actually very happy when they dropped her off. Sometimes he hated that independent side of his daughter. It scared him that soon she wouldn't need him to protect her.

But that was years from now.

He knew it was. But every now and again, he thought about it. What father didn't?

"And! They had four dolly houses! It was so cool! And I made a new friend named Alyson and it was awesome!" the young girl said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you had such a great day, baby," Chad said kissing the top of her head. "SHAR?" he called out to his wife. "We're home, babe!"

"Here I am!" a bubbly Sharpay came from the kitchen. "How are my two favorite people in the whole wide world?" she walked over to Chad and Danielle and kissed both of them.

"Hi mommy," Danielle giggled.

Sharpay carried her from Chad's arms and settled her onto her hip.

"How was your first day of school, sweetheart?" Sharpay asked Danielle as she walked toward the living room.

"It was fabulous!" Danielle giggled once more. "They have two toy kitchens like the one we have in my room!"

Chad shook his head with a grin as his wife and daughter talked animatedly on the couch. He hung Danielle's backpack on the hook along with her sweater before walking into the living room.

"Go change in to your jammies and you can tell me more, yeah?" Sharpay told her daughter.

"Okay," Danielle said. She kissed her mother's cheek and hopped off her lap. When she saw her dad at the archway between the foyer and the living room, she smiled and blew him a kiss and ran out and up the stairs.

Chad just smiled and walked over to where Sharpay was sitting. He sat down next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Sharpay laid her head on his shoulder.

"She's growing up," Chad said.

Sharpay nodded before saying, "Do you remember when she was born?"

"I'll never forget it," he said. "I'm so glad that we didn't give her up for adoption."

"Me too," she said. "Look at all we would've missed out on."

"I know," he said. He kissed the top of her head. "Love you, Shar."

"Love you too, Chad." Sharpay lifted her head up and pressed a kiss to his lips before laying her head back on his shoulder.

They argued all the time and made crude comments to each other. But when it came down to reality and times like this, they loved each other.

Back when their daughter was born, when the two were just nineteen, they had to make the decision of keeping her or giving her up for adoption. And at that moment, seeing her tiny premature body in that warm pink blanket looking as beautiful and fragile as ever, they realized that as long as they loved each other and as long as they were patient, they would make it. Together.

* * *

Back at the Bolton home, Troy and Gabriella found themselves sitting cross legged on top of the breakfast counter munching down on the cupcakes Troy had bought.

"You have some frosting on your face," Gabriella said as she took a bite of her cupcake.

"Where?" Troy asked.

"Here," she dipped her fingers into the frosting of her cupcake and smeared it on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey!" Troy said as Gabriella laughed out loud.

"Here, I'll get it for you," she said composing herself. She leaned in and pressed a sensual, open-mouthed kiss to the corner of his mouth taking the frosting with her. "Yummy."

Troy looked at her with a smirk, "If that's how you're gonna clean the frosting up, I have another place where you can put it."

"Troy!" she scolded with an inevitable grin.

"Oh, because it would really bother you," Troy said. Gabriella just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Because I like you, I might, just might, take you up on that offer," she said after a few moments. "But, you're gonna have to convince me."

Troy's smirk turned wicked, "That won't take me too long," he said cockily. He hopped off the breakfast table and walked in front of her. He picked her by the waist and placed her on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!"

"No, because then you won't come with me," Troy said cheekily. "Now stop whining and let's go." He turned around to leave the kitchen and grabbed the remaining tray of cupcakes.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and relaxed in his arms. She knew this was an argument she wouldn't win because Troy wouldn't put her down.

A few moments later, the two found themselves in their bedroom. Troy gently placed Gabriella on the bed. He set the cupcakes on the nightstand before looking at her. Seeing her upset face, he crawled on top of her, supporting his weight with his elbows.

"Sorry," he kissed her. "But it's the only way you'd come with me."

"That's not true, baby," she said bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. "You know I would've come if you asked."

"True, but it's funner that way."

Gabriella giggled before saying, "I love that you're such a little kid and use false words like 'funner'." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before saying, "Babe, can you move? I just have to pee."

"Now you're catching on to the bluntness. I'm lovin' it, babe," Troy chuckled before rolling over. Gabriella got out of bed and he watched her as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"You know, you don't have to close the door," he said. "It's not anything I haven't seen before."

"Shut up, Troy," came her reply from the bathroom. Troy chuckled before grabbing another cupcake from the tray.

A few minutes later, Gabriella emerged from the bathroom.

"Took you long…" Troy started to make a remark but stopped at the sight of his wife. She was only clad in her black bra and boy shorts set with her hands on her hips. She had removed the hair tie from her hair and her curls were now flowing freely down her back.

"So, you know how I said you'd have to convince me?" she asked. Troy nodded, not taking his eyes off her. "Well," she continued as she walked over to him, "That won't be necessary." She winked at him before getting on the bed and straddling his waist. She leaned in, her lips a mere centimeter away from his.

"You see, baby," she started again, her voice in a sensual murmur, "We have to celebrate the fact that we're having two babies," she paused to rub her tiny bump. Troy grinned and brought his hand to her bump. "And I'm also feeling a little driven today because of my hormones. And, last but not least, you look fucking sexy as hell and the cupcake thing in the kitchen was my subtle request. And now, I know you brought me up to convince me but like I said, that won't be necessary."

And finally, she placed a heated kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Can we do chocolate next time?" Troy asked as Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"One dessert at a time, babe," Gabriella said as she winked at him.

"Cupcake frosting…" Troy drifted off. "I swear you blow me away every time. No pun intended."

She shot him a skeptical look before saying, "Pun definitely intended, Bolton. You know that. But, I'm glad you enjoyed it," she giggled. "Now come on. We have to get ready to go to Shar and Chad's. It's already seven."

"Damn, we've been here three hours," Troy said looking at the clock.

"What do you think Troy? A blow job with frosting plus two rounds isn't a five minute thing."

"Good point," he grinned cheekily. "Hey, since we have to hurry, can I join you in the shower?" Troy asked in an innocent voice.

Gabriella laughed, "Can't get enough?"

"Not at all," he winked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but no. We'll take longer than intended and we'll be late."

"So, what? We can say we had to pick up the fruitcake," Troy tried to reason.

"No. Maybe tomorrow morning before you leave for practice, I'll join you in the shower."

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"I said maybe. That doesn't mean you can wake me up for it," she said eyeing him pointedly. "That means if I'm awake we'll do it."

"Okay then, tomorrow."

"That also means no more sex for today."

"WHAT? Now you're just crazy! We just finished a two month boycott!" Troy was shocked.

"Yeah, but we couldn't keep our hands off each other while we were in Fiji. We've always been dependent on sex but over there we barely left the room. It was from the bedroom to the bathroom to the Jacuzzi to the pool to do it. And when we did leave the room, you tried to ravish me on the beach. And between last night and today, we've done it a total of eight times. And that's not including foreplay. Now, I think you can wait until tomorrow morning."

Troy looked up and waved his arms dramatically, "This is a mad house! This is a mad house!"

"Stop being overly dramatic," Gabriella said. She kissed the top of his head.

Troy groaned before saying, "Just go shower while I distract myself and pretend you're not naked in there."

Gabriella laughed, "But, I'm naked now."

"Don't remind me," Troy said.

"It's for your own good, sweetheart. You're too dependent on sex," she said caressing his cheek.

"ME? What about you?"

"I'm pregnant. What's your excuse?"

* * *

Four kisses, three pouts from Troy, two showers and one cleanup later; Gabriella and Troy found themselves at the Danforths' doorstep.

After ringing the doorbell, a bubbly Sharpay opened the door. "Hey bestie!" she said throwing her arms around Gabriella.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella said with a smile. "Is everyone here already?"

"Yeah, they're in the dining room. Hey Bolton," she said looked at Troy.

"Evans." Troy nodded. Sharpay hugged Troy as well and led the pair inside. She interlocked arms with Gabriella, "I love your skirt, Gab. It's fabulous."

"It's actually a dress. I just have to take off my sweater. But, thanks," Gabriella giggled. "I got it at Urban," she said referring to Urban Outfitters, the store she currently had a fixation with.

"Well, take of that sweater and show off that baby bump!" Sharpay said.

The three of them finally reached the dining room where Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Martha were all seated around the table. Nathan and Danielle were in the downstairs playroom.

"And the lovebirds are finally here with our fruitcake!" Chad said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Chad," Troy said rolling his eyes.

"What's up, Bolton? Didn't get laid tonight?" Zeke remarked with a smirk matching Chad's.

"Oh, he got laid alright," Gabriella said winking at Troy who grinned.

"Oh, stop!" Jason groaned.

"Then stop making your comments," Gabriella said as pulled the zipper from her sweater and removed it.

A chorus of gasps from Kelsi, Taylor and Martha sounded through the room, slightly scaring Gabriella. "What?"

"You have a baby bump!" Kelsi gushed.

"Oh," Gabriella smiled bashfully before sitting down. "Troy and I noticed it two weeks ago while we were away."

"Aww," Taylor grinned. "It must've been exciting."

"It was," Troy confirmed as he sat. "We actually got to see today. Well, I did anyway. She'd already seen." He smiled as he took her hand.

"Did you get to see what it was?" Taylor asked.

"No, not until I'm twenty weeks along. At the moment, I'm only eleven weeks along. But, nevertheless, we did find something."

"What?" Martha asked.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Troy asked with a smile.

"You got to tell everyone that we're expecting and you got to tell Shar and Chad that they're gonna be the godparents so I'll tell," Gabriella said.

"Just tell us already," Jason said.

As she thought about what she was going to say, she was overwhelmed again. "We're having twins," Gabriella said in a soft voice.

A chorus of 'aww's' and 'oh my gosh's' rang through the room.

Troy looked over at her and saw her eyes watering. "Hey, what's the matter, baby?" he put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm just overwhelmed. I'm just so happy. I mean, we're married, we're pregnant. And my god, we're having twins. I'm just…"

Troy wiped them away, with a small smile. "I'm happy too baby. And don't be sorry, we're all overwhelmed."

"Yeah, Gab," Sharpay said. "You're allowed to feel this way, you know. When Chad and I were expecting Dani, remember how I was so emotional all the time? Well, half of the time it wasn't the hormones. My mom told me that it was okay to feel this way. She told me that when you're pregnant you're feeling so happy that you cry. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah. And who cares if you cry? It's just us, anyway," Jason said.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Gab," Zeke smiled.


	8. New York

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 8: **New York

---

_**Troyella Loves Target!**_

_Hollywood's favorite sweethearts headed to Target on Thursday, August 24__th__ to pick up a few things for their new LA home. The recently married pair came out with several shopping bags._

_Again, Gabriella looks a little curved around the stomach. Is there really a bun in the oven? Or is it just her hoodie?_

_10+ pictures inside of Troyella in Target._

* * *

_**Gabriella Montez: Baby Bump Watch?**_

_Music's 23 year-old sweetheart __**Gabriella Montez**__ (who recently tied the knot with longtime boyfriend and Lakers' superstar Troy Bolton) was seen on Monday, August 21__st__, heading into her favorite Hollywood Jamba Juice. Gabi wore a black Halé Bob studded silk V-neck top with an empire waist that made her normally toned tummy look a little bulgy._

_Do you think 'Troyella' are expecting their first baby already? Or is it just the shirt?_

_10+ pictures inside of Gabi heading into Jamba Juice…_

* * *

_**Troyella: When in Fiji, do as the Fijians do!**_

_Hollywood's favorite sweethearts were caught celebrating their honeymoon in their very own private sanctuary. The two looked very happy and very cozy cuddling it up on the beaches of Fiji._

_The sweethearts escaped to the island paradise on August 6__th__, after their family-oriented wedding and stayed at the exclusive, secluded Qamea Resort and Spa._

_UPDATE: Inside are the high-quality pictures from __Troy__ Bolton and __Gabriella__ Montez (now Bolton)'s honeymoon vacation from the Pacific island of Fiji, thanks to Star! (If you haven't seen the video of their vacation, _**click here**!_)_

* * *

To say Gabriella Bolton was annoyed was the understatement of the century. She was beyond annoyed. It seemed as though the minute she'd found those articles about her and Troy on JustJared, the paparazzi had doubled in size. The usual mob of fifteen guys had turned into one of thirty and that's just when she was alone on her way to rehearsals. And when she and Troy went out to do the simplest thing, like grocery shopping, another twenty would appear out of nowhere.

The articles of their honeymoon and the rumors of her pregnancy had been posted on Tuesday and Thursday. And while they weren't exactly false, that still didn't give them the right to invade their lives. Both she and Troy had been infuriated when the pictures of their honeymoon had been posted. Troy was especially mad because he had never been one to handle the paparazzi well. Gabriella tried to lighten the mood by saying that they were actually really good pictures. Troy didn't even chuckle.

It was now Saturday and Gabriella was about to leave her house because she had agreed to meet up with Kelsi and Zoë to make some song choices for her New York appearances. But now, she was regretting it. According to the doormen, there was a swarm of at least thirty-five paparazzi waiting for her to exit the house. Troy was at practice and would be home soon

"URGH!" Gabriella groaned as she eyed the irritating paparazzi from her bedroom. She picked up her house phone which was finally in service and quickly dialed Kelsi's number.

"_Hey Gab!"_ a cheerful Kelsi answered the phone.

"Hey Kels," Gabriella said.

"_Are you on your way?"_ Kelsi asked.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm sorta trapped in my house," Gabriella said looking out the window.

"_What? Again?"_ Kelsi groaned. _"They really have to get over you."_

"I say that to myself every day," Gabriella said with a small chuckle. "But yeah. Can you and Zoë come over here? Troy and I actually went grocery shopping yesterday so I can make lunch. And all of our furniture came in and is in place so we have a place to sit."

"_Alright," _Kelsi said. _"We'll be there in fifteen minutes. We have Danielle and Nathan with us. Shar needed a babysitter."_

"Oh yeah, she and Ryan had that audition today, right?"Gabriella asked.

"_Yeah."_

"That's fine. Wait, my pool is open so maybe you can get their bathing suits." Gabriella said.

"_That'd be a good idea. So instead of fifteen, see you in twenty,"_ Kelsi said

"Sounds good. I'll leave word with my doormen that you're coming so that they can clear a path for you guys. Hopefully they can get the paparazzi away before Troy gets home."

"_Hopefully. See you later, Gab."_

"Bye, Kels," Gabriella said before hanging up. She called down to the doormen and let them know that Kelsi and Zoë would be coming in a few minutes.

As she waited for them, she decided to start making some lunch while she thought of some songs for the tour. She grabbed her iPhone and walked down to the kitchen. She placed it on the iHome speakers that had been installed into the counter for her or Troy to listen to music while they were in the kitchen and played her album. As it played, she cooked and sang along, making mental notes of song titles. She had gotten so into the music that she didn't hear the door open.

Troy had walked through the door and heard her singing along. His annoyance and anger because of the paparazzi on their property had suddenly faded away at the sound of her voice. He slipped off his Converses and put his phone and keys on the end table, as per usual before heading toward the kitchen. When he got there, he saw her moving to the beat as she cooked something on the stove. He grinned at this and walked up to her, putting his arms around her waist and caressed her tummy as he moved along with her.

Gabriella nearly jumped but immediately recognized that it was Troy. She leaned into his embrace and continued singing. When the song finished, she turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey you," she grinned.

"Hey beautiful," Troy said. "Practicing for this week?"

"Kind of," she answered. "I'm actually choosing songs. Kelsi and Zoë are on their way with Dani and Nathan and we're going to choose."

"Oh, yeah, I was just about to ask you why you were here because you said you were having lunch with them."

"Did you see our visitors?" Gabriella asked, referring to the paparazzi.

"Oh, don't remind me," he said closing his eyes.

"Well, our 'visitors' won't let me leave the house so I offered them lunch here."

"Smart," Troy said.

"I wonder if they think that by standing there we're going to tell them if I'm pregnant or not," she said pressing a kiss to his chest before turning around to the grilled chicken on the stove.

"Fuckers," Troy said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, what're you making?"

"Mandarin chicken salad," she said as she turned off the stove and put the grilled chicken on a plate. "Do you want some? Or did you have lunch with the guys?"

"Ooh, I want some," Troy said excitedly. "You know I love your salad, babe." Gabriella just rolled her eyes and giggled. "Anyway, I'm going for my first swim in our extra fantastic jellybean-shaped pool," he said eagerly, "Which, by the way, we have yet to christen. And we may have time before they get her…" he wiggled his eyebrows

"That's just an excuse for a quickie in the pool," Gabriella said knowingly as she started to wash the chopped salad.

"So," Troy said innocently.

"Sorry, Bolton," she said. "Not today."

"You're so mean!"

"Don't even say that Troy. Are you forgetting this morning's shower? I woke up extra early because I owed you."

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms back around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Right when Gabriella finished setting up lunch on the patio table, the doorbell rang. Troy was already swimming in the pool and had come up to the end near the patio several times to make innuendo-filled comments to her every time she came outside with a plate of food. Right before bringing the last plate, Gabriella had changed into her bikini and put on a sundress, saying that she would take dip in the pool after she was done choosing.

Gabriella walked back into the house and toward the front door. She opened the door to find Kelsi, Zoë, Danielle, and Nathan there.

"Auntie Gabi!" Danielle and Nathan said with huge smiles on their faces.

"Why, hello there cuties! Come on in!" Gabriella greeted with a grin. The two kids ran in the house. "Hey girls," she kissed both their cheeks. Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Zoë said with a smile. "You weren't kidding when you said you were trapped."

"Tell me about it. Troy was about to kill them."

"Oh, he's here?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, he's out back in the pool. I set up our lunch in the backyard. It's such a nice day out and the paparazzi can't really get back there."

"Awesome," Zoë said.

The three ladies made their way to the backyard. When they got there, they saw that Danielle and Nathan had wasted no time in getting in the pool. They were busily playing a silly game with Troy.

"Hey Troy!" Kelsi and Zoë called out to him.

"Hey guys!" Troy called back before getting back to the game.

"So much for lunch," Gabriella giggled. Kelsi and Zoë looked confused. "Troy said he wanted lunch but now he can't get out."

"Oh," Kelsi chuckled.

"Anyway, take a seat," Gabriella said to the two as she herself took a seat underneath the safety of the umbrella. "I made mandarin chicken salad. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. Your salad's amazing" Zoë complimented.

"Thanks," Gabriella giggled.

* * *

That night, Gabriella found herself adding the final things to the suitcase she'd be taking with her to New York. She'd be taking a duffel bag as her carry-on as well with the rest of her things. She didn't want to take too much clothes because she knew that she'd shop and would end up not having room to bring all of it back.

"There, that's the last of it," she said to no one in particular.

"All packed?" Troy asked coming out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel around his hips.

Gabriella turned around and nearly fainted at the sight of him. He looked gorgeous. With his hair tousled, his upper half wet and that damned white towel that was way too low on his hips, leaving nothing to her imagination.

"Okay, you've really got to stop doing that," she said as she looked him up and down. "I'm leaving for two months. Two months without that sexy body of yours."

Troy chuckled as he walked toward her, "You're starting to sound more like me every day." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And if it does bother you, then I'll just wear my bathrobe."

"Fuck that!" She just reached up and kissed his lips fervently. Troy of course returned the kiss. Gabriella pulled away for air. "You wear that towel and nothing more after you come out of the shower, you hear me? In fact, you wear nothing."

Troy laughed before kissing her again. "I'll be modest and wear the towel thank you very much."

"Well, right now, I say you take off the towel," Gabriella said pulling off the towel, not even waiting for him to reply.

"Hey! It's cold!"

"Well, then let me warm you up," she winked before pulling him in for a zealous kiss.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Gabriella murmured as she placed a gentle kiss to Troy's bare chest.

The two found themselves entwined in their bed, lying comfortably beneath the sheets as Troy stroked Gabriella's hair and she placed random kisses to his chest.

"Now you're gonna leave me here all alone," Troy pouted before grinning playfully.

"No, don't even say that," Gabriella said, her voice cracking.

Gabriella had been strong throughout the last week and the two hadn't really mentioned the trip. Sure, they mentioned the work but they really hadn't thought about the fact that it would really be two months long.

Two whole months without each other.

They remembered the strain that had put on their relationship during Gabriella's first tour which had actually been three months long and she had barely had time to call him. At the same time, Troy was in the midst of his first season with the Lakers so he was just as busy trying to get ahead in the game. It had been a hard time for the two and they had even broken up because of it.

And now, it'd be worse because Gabriella was pregnant. Troy would miss two more months of her pregnancy and she didn't want that. And she'd miss his 24th birthday and she didn't want that either. She wanted to share every second of this milestone of their life together.

"Hey," Troy noticed her change in tone. He gently tilted her chin up and noticed her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby. We'll see each other soon," Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know. But two months is a long time and I'll miss you. And I'll miss your birthday and…" Gabriella said tearfully but Troy interrupted her.

"It's just one birthday, baby," he kissed her forehead. "Just think of all the fun stuff we get to do when you're done. And we get to just sit and wait for the babies to come."

"I know but…"

"But nothing," he said as he looked down at her. "Brie, I know you're gonna miss me. I'm gonna miss you too. Hell, I'm gonna miss you like crazy. But, this is your job. And when you got into it, we knew it was gonna take you away from home. But, like I said, just think of all the fun stuff we get to do. You get to watch Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and me baby-proof the house while you, Shar, Tay, Kels, and Martha nag us about how the babies won't put their hands in the toilet. And we'll argue about how you guys don't know if the babies are born with like, magical flying powers and will fly out of their cribs to put their tiny hands the toilet."

Gabriella giggled at her husband's imagination. She was definitely going to miss that. Troy smiled when he heard her giggle.

"And when you get back you and I get to go see what the twins are gonna be and we get to choose names. And you'll nag me about how we're not gonna name them Lebron Chad and Kobe Troy if they're boys."

Gabriella laughed even harder at this. She kissed his chest once more.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." he kissed the top of her head. He rolled her over gently so that he could rest is head on her stomach, "And I love you guys too. Take care of mommy for me, okay?" He placed a lingering kiss to her bare tummy.

Gabriella just giggled before threading her fingers though Troy's tousled locks.

He was right. There were so many things to look forward to while she was gone that the time would just fly by.

* * *

'_Oceans Apart, I'm still thinking of you, tears in my heart, all my dreams are torn in two…'_

Gabriella sang the last line of her latest single _'Oceans Apart'_ as the audience of the Good Morning America summer concert experience erupted into applause and cheers. They were in the middle of central park

The next day after Troy had reassured her that time would fly; she had flown out to New York with Zoë and Kelsi to begin her tour. She had quickly started working on Sunday, doing soundchecks and things and working out the schedule for the week. It turned out that there had been a change and she'd be doing Good Morning America first instead of Live with Regis and Kelly.

She beamed at them and said "Thank you so much!" into the microphone.

Robin Roberts and Diane Sawyer made their way to the outdoor stage where Gabriella had been singing with smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing, sweetheart!" Robin complimented as she kissed her cheek.

"Yes that was!" Diane agreed doing the same.

"Thank you," Gabriella said still grinning. The three made their way back to the chairs in the gazebo of central. They took a seat.

"Gabriella Montez everybody!" Diane said once more as the audience erupted into cheers. "Well, Bolton now, right?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Gabriella blushed slightly before nodding, "That's right."

"Congratulations," Robin said genuinely.

"Thank you," Gabriella grinned.

"And, may I say, nice catch," Robin added.

"Oh yeah!" Diane agreed. Gabriella laughed at the two.

"So, album number two dropped today in stores!" Robin said grinning as she held up the silver and baby blue album with a picture of Gabriella laughing. The audience cheered excitedly. "Why did you title it _'Silver Lining'_?"

"Well, it was actually going to be untitled because we really could not think of one. But then in the few days before my wedding, things got rocky and I got stressed about the wedding and the album release and I felt as if things were crashing down on me. I was being pedantic about the littlest things. I swear I pulled my hair out like three times within that last week." The audience laughed along with Diane and Robin. "But then my husband, well still fiancé at the time, took me out to dinner to release stress and he reminded me that we'd be getting married in a few days and that all of that stress and craziness would go away on that day. It was the silver lining of the situation. So, I hurried to Zoë and Kelsi," Gabriella looked over at Zoë and Kelsi who were standing in the front. "I love you guys, by the way," the two just smiled back. "Anyway, I told them my idea and they nearly killed me but we made it just in time."

"That is so sweet of him to do that for you!" Diane said smiling. "And it was the silver lining because from what you told us before, the wedding was beautiful."

"It really was," Gabriella grinned at the memory.

"Now, tell us a little about your latest single, _'Oceans Apart'_?" Robin asked.

"'_Oceans Apart' is_ actually about a year and a half old. Before my husband and I were engaged, when I was on tour with my first album, we had these really long periods of separation. As a result and long story short when I was back home between shows for a few days, we had a random fight and said a few intense things we didn't mean and we broke up right before I went away for more touring. I wrote this song after crying myself to sleep for a few days. A week later he flew out and apologized and we got back together. It's a song that reminds me that no matter how hard it is being apart from each other, it's even harder dealing with that separation without him as my partner," Gabriella explained.

"It's a powerful song," Robin said.

"It is," Gabriella agreed. "I've always been a little insecure when I'm apart from Troy, even before I left on this tour. But he reminded me that there are so many things to look forward to and that no matter how long the wait is if you think of what comes after, time will fly."

"Many young women go through long distance relationships and they sometimes don't believe that there's something to look forward to. I love your state of mind," Robin complimented and Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "Troy and I have been through a lot. We've only just learned to always keep a positive mind and things will follow through."

"Very nice," Robin said.

"And now, the big question that is on everyone's minds," Diane started with a cheeky grin. "Are you and Troy expecting. The audience erupted in to cheers and applause and Gabriella laughed at the question.

"Well, let's see," Gabriella stood up and spun around slowly. "Do I look pregnant?"

She was wearing a yellow knee length sundress with white flats and a white headband. Her hair was in her usual curls with her bangs out in front of her face.

"You look fabulous, honey," Diane said. "And although you are glowing, I think is the honeymoon glow. No baby just yet."

Gabriella just giggled. She hadn't said yes and she hadn't said no. And for now that was okay. Her giggle would keep them distracted for at least a little while.


	9. Albuquerque

---

**Like Catching Lightning**  
**Chapter 9:** Albuquerque

---

A loud whistle rang through the Staples Center signifying the end of practice for the Los Angeles Lakers. "Bring it around, boys," Coach Aaron Michaels called to his team. The panting males stopped their mock basketball game and made their way toward their coach.

"Great job today, boys," Coach Michaels said with a grin. "Baylor, your threes are on fire," he said as Troy patted Zeke's back.

"Yeah, man, you're on fire today," Chad added before the coach continued.

"Bolton, Danforth, that new play was incredible." Chad and Troy pounded their fists together. "Baxter, Daniels, great hustle. The rest of you, keep up the good work! As you know, preseason begins on October 7th. This tells you that we have about a week to clean up the little things. Now, you're all pretty ready so all we have to do is dot the 'I's' and cross the 'T's' as they say and it'll be a clean sweep. Now go, shower up and relax and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See ya, coach," the team chorused as they headed toward the locker room.

"Bolton!" the coach called making Troy turn around.

"Yeah, coach?" Troy asked as he walked back toward him.

"I really liked the way you made your play work. I think that it could definitely be our winner this season," the middle-aged man complimented.

"Thanks, coach," Troy grinned. "We worked out two additional ones incase this one didn't work out but the guys really adapted to it well."

"Yes they did. You know, tomorrow we can try out the other two plays. I think that this season we can bring it back to LA. And as you know, first game of the preseason is against the Celtics so we can get their strategy."

"I know. They won't know what hit them," Troy said.

The coach chuckled. "Oh no they won't. Anyway, great job today, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, coach," Troy said before heading back toward the locker room. Once he got there, he saw Chad coming out of the showers.

"What's up, hoops?" Chad asked walking over to his locker.

"Nothing, man," Troy said slipping of his practice jersey. "Coach just complimented me on our play and I told him about the other two. He said that we'd try them tomorrow."

"Awesome," Chad said slipping on his boxers. "Hey, have you spoken to Gab? She's on week six of her tour right?"

"Yup. She just touched down in Houston on Sunday and she had a concert last night. And yeah, I spoke with right before the concert."

"Awesome."

* * *

"I miss home," Gabriella said pouting as she lay on her bed with her hands caressing her growing tummy.

She was currently on the sixth week of her tour in Houston and the seventeenth week of her pregnancy. Speculation about her pregnancy was still going on because being small framed had its downside. Her ever popular sundresses that she had been wearing to her talk shows could not hide as much as they used to because she was so tiny. But they were still doing one heck of a job, even though she would have to come clean in about a week.

Kelsi and Zoë were sitting on each side of her. "I miss home too. I miss Ryan and Nathan," Kelsi pouted as well.

"Speaking of Nathan, how is your sister doing with the rehab?" Zoë asked.

"Andy is doing so amazing. She's overcome so much ever since she started last year. I went to see her a few weeks before the tour and I showed her a picture of Nathan. We both cried so much because she was saying how proud she was of Ryan and me for taking the role as Nathan's mother and for sticking by her and supporting her throughout the mess she had made of her life," Kelsi explained, remembering the conversation she had with her sister.

Backtrack. Kelsi's older sister Andrea Nielsen had gotten herself involved in drugs and alcohol her junior year of college and had made a complete mess of her life. After falling pregnant, she left her baby behind and ran off with some dealer. Kelsi, being nineteen at the time, had decided to care for her nephew and treat him as her own child for two years until she was finally twenty-one. Ryan had proposed to her and the two would be getting married in the summer of that year. As a wedding present, Ryan presented her with the legal adoption papers for Nathan Andrew Evans Nielsen, making him their official son.

"Aww," Zoë said. "What did she say about Nathan? Is she going to want him back after she comes out?"

"I asked her," Kelsi said. "I was scared of what she'd say because both legally and emotionally he is mine and Ryan's son. But she said that she didn't want him back because she couldn't bear to take him away from us. And she also said that after she was able to leave rehab, she would move to Canada to start her life over and finish her education and make something of herself."

"That's so sweet of her," Gabriella said tearfully. The story had made her emotional, due to her hormones.

"I know," Kelsi said. "She said that if she did ever become a permanent figure in his life that she would always be his Auntie Andy."

"Aww," Zoë gushed.

The girls' moment was interrupted by the ringing of Gabriella's phone. She reached over and grabbed it from the nightstand. When she saw Troy's smirking face looking back at her she grinned fully. Zoë and Kelsi smiled as they saw the excitement dance in their friend's eyes.

"Hello there," Gabriella answered giddily as she put him on speaker.

"_Why, hello there, mommy," _Troy said in a cheeky tone.

"You're on speaker, babe. Say hi to Kelsi and Zoë."

"_Hi Kelsi and Zoë,"_ Troy said sounding like a five year old. _"Are you taking care of my wife?"_

"Of course we are," Kelsi said giggling.

"Yup!" Zoë added. "We're letting her go skydiving, rock climbing and she's eating all the spicy Mexican food she can find. She's doing great."

"_As long as the indigestion isn't killing her or my babies, I'm cool,"_ Troy said. _"Ooooh and can you bring me a cloud? I'm pretty sure you ran into one or two on your way down from the sky, babe. Ooooh and a cool sheriff badge from Houston. And one of each for Chad."_

"Troy shut up." Gabriella rolled her eyes and Zoë and Kelsi laughed at his childishness.

"_I love you too, darling,"_ Troy chuckled. Gabriella could imagine the playful smirk on his features and rolled her eyes. _"So, how are you?"_

Gabriella looked up at Kelsi and Zoë who had gotten up. They signaled that they were getting something to eat from the vending machine. Gabriella had mouthed the words 'Snickers', 'Twix' and 'Peanut M&Ms' to them before getting back to her phone call and taking Troy off speaker. "I'm pregnant."

"_Really? Me too!"_ Troy said. _"What a coincidence!"_

"I know, right?" Gabriella giggled. "Baby, I'm huge. Like, I don't think I can hide it anymore."

"_I bet you're not even that big."_

"Troy. I'm tiny and seventeen weeks pregnant with twins," Gabriella said deadpanned. "It's not that hard to figure out when a tiny woman's tummy starts to grow but the rest of her body doesn't."

"_Okay. So, what do you want to do? I mean, we obviously have to tell them together and the sooner the better."_

"Yeah or else they'll start saying we're pulling a Marc Anthony and JLo stunt."

"_Yeah, we can't pull one of those. She was pretty much ready to pop when they told everybody. But anyway, you'll be back in LA in like two or three weeks. We can tell them then."_

"The thing is that my clothes barely hide it anymore," Gabriella explained.

"_You know what, I don't think it matters. It's none of their fucking business if you're pregnant or not. So let them speculate. We'll say something when you get home," _Troy decided.

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriella smiled. "I love when you get all decisive. But why are you so worked up?"

"_I'm driving into the house now and the fucking paparazzi won't leave,"_ Troy said angrily.

"Calm down, sweetie," Gabriella cooed. "Don't give them a reason to photograph you. Just keep smiling and drive on through."

"_They're so annoying."_ She could hear him rolling his eyes. _"Their newest question is did I know that you cheated on me with the bellhop from Fiji and that he got you pregnant. What the fuck?"_

Gabriella laughed out loud. "That's a new one. Well, you know that you held me hostage in Fiji and that they obviously can't count because I wouldn't even be showing and they wouldn't be speculating."

"_Idiots," _Troy said. _"I'm finally inside though. Anyway, so how is everything?"_

"Everything's great. The tour's going well and the concerts are so much fun," Gabriella gushed.

"_I'm glad everything's going great. I've been catching all of your morning talk shows on YouTube because I'm usually at practice when they come on here."_

"Aw, you're so cute. You sound like a fanboy."

"_Oh my God! I'm your like biggest fan! I have all your like albums and I watch all your like interviews over and over and over and I think you and your husband are like the cutest couple in the entire world forever and ever, amen and Brad and Angelina don't have anything on you guys!" _Troy said mockingly.

Gabriella broke into fits of laugher. "You're a little too good at that, baby. Should I be afraid?"

"_Thank you, thank you. And of course you shouldn't. You should know I'm your biggest fanboy."_

"That's because I'm the only way you can get laid,"Gabriella said.

"_Urgh! Don't remind me. It's been a rough six weeks without you. But when you get home you are not leaving this room for a week. I'm going to chain you down to our bed," _Troy said seriously.

"You're so horny." She rolled her eyes.

"_I have a hot wife. It's not my fault."_

"Thanks," Gabriella giggled at the compliment. "Ooh! My chocolate!" she said looking up at Kelsi and Zoë who had returned with her candy in hand.

"_What?" _Troy asked confused.

"The girls bought me chocolate." She snatched the Snickers bar from Kelsi's hands and quickly opened the wrapper and took a bite. "Ohhoo, babe. So good!"

"_Okay, so I'm going to hang up now because you talking like that is turning me on and I'm really not in the mood for a cold shower."_

"Sorry," Gabriella said feeling a little sorry for him. "But it's oh so good. Mmhm!"

"_Oh I can't take this!" _Troy groaned. _"Bye baby, I love you. Please don't forget the badges and the clouds! 'kaythanksbye!"_ and the line died and Gabriella barely noticed for she was indulged in the chocolaty goodness that was a Snickers bar.

* * *

The next two weeks had breezed on by for both Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and the Lakers had won their first game of the preseason against the Celtics as well as the next two. Chad had been named the MVP for the first game and Zeke had been for the second. Troy had been named the MVP for the third game which coincidentally had been two days before his 24th birthday.

Gabriella on the other hand was successfully completing her tour. Her week in Houston had been a complete success as well as the following week in Santa Fe. Speculation about her pregnancy still continued but she brushed it off. And after a surprise meeting with Angelina Jolie at one of her concerts, Angelina had quickly noticed her pregnancy and promised not to tell anyone. She suggested that since Gabriella was so into sundresses to wear a belt around the waist because it evened out her stomach. And that's exactly what she had done.

And now, it was October 18th, the day Gabriella had been slightly dreading. Troy's 24th birthday. She currently found herself in Albuquerque and coincidentally, she had a day off. She had touched down early that morning and had caught up on her sleep with a two hour nap. After waking up around nine, she had showered and changed into some fashionably comfy maternity skinny jeans and a purple baby doll dress that reached mid thigh. She went for a pair of black flats and a black cardigan. She let her curls loose and slipped on her aviators. Looking in the mirror, she could tell that today her tummy had decided to stay tiny, which was great in case of any paparazzi.

Kelsi had gone to visit her parents and Zoë had decided to sleep in. Gabriella was now exiting the hotel and luckily there was a cab already there. She gave the address to her parents' home and the driver had started driving. Her parents were going to make her check out of the hotel to stay back home, she already knew it.

Even though she had already sent a midnight text to Troy saying happy birthday, she still wanted to call him so she pulled out her phone and called his number.

"_Good morning,_ _beautiful,"_ Troy answered brightly.

"Good morning, my sunshine," Gabriella said grinning. "Happy birthday."

"_Thank you,"_ Troy chuckled. _"Are you still bitter that you're not with me?"_

"Duh. I feel bad."

"_Don't feel bad, baby. It isn't your fault," _Troy said trying to make her feel better.

"I'm taking you out to dinner when we get back," Gabriella said.

"_Sounds like a plan."_

"I miss you so much, baby," she pouted. "So, so much. I miss just having you hug me and hold me."

"_I miss you too, babe. I miss you like you wouldn't believe. But, we'll be together again soon, okay?"_

"Mhmm…"

"_That's my girl,"_ she could hear him smile and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"So, what are you doing today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"_Well, Sharpay came over at the ungodly hour of five o'clock in the morning to bring me a chocolate cake and sing me happy birthday. And I think later I'm going to have lunch and see a few people."_

"Did you eat all that chocolate cake by yourself?" Gabriella asked.

"_Well…"_ Troy drifted off.

"Oh my god, Troy Bolton, you didn't! You're gonna die, one of these days, I swear."

"_Oh stop Miss I'm-gonna-give my husband-a-boner-while-eating-chocolate-when-I'm-a-gazillion-miles-away,"_ Troy pointed out.

"Sorry," Gabriella giggled. "I owe you for that."

"_You already know." _Troy said. _"Anyway, so what are you doing today?"_

"Well, my parents don't know I'm here yet so I'm on my way to go surprise them," she said pulling out money, seeing that they were already pulling up on her street.

"_Ooh! Say hi to my mom and dad. They called me this morning and said they were having brunch with your parents."_

"I will. Well, I'm here already so I'll talk to you later, baby. I'll call you the minute I leave here. I'm going to stay in contact with you all day," she said handing the driver the money and mouthing the words 'thank you' before exiting the car.

"_I'll be waiting,"_ Troy chuckled. _"Bye babe, I love you."_

"Love you too," Gabriella giggled before hanging up. She slipped her phone into her handbag and walked up the front path of her childhood home. Even though she had been here in the few days before her wedding, she still missed being in that house.

When she finally reached the front porch, she knocked using the pineapple knocker instead of just using the keys she still had. She heard her mother's gentle voice say 'Coming!' and she felt jitters in her stomach. Even though it had been just eight weeks since she had last seen her, it still gave her jitters.

She heard the door open and before she could even get the words 'Hi Mami' out, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Surprise," a husky voice said to her leaving her in complete shock.


	10. Just For Kicks

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 10: **Just For Kicks

---

"_Surprise," a husky voice said to her._

Gabriella stared up at the figure in the doorway, awestruck. She took in his sandy brown hair that was coiffed up in the handsome fashion that she loved. His bright cerulean eyes stared down at her lovingly and his charming smile brightening up her day.

It was definitely her Troy.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything, baby?" Troy asked cheekily.

"But you were… and the phone… and your parents…" Gabriella rambled, unable to form a complete thought.

"All an act, baby," he said. He extended his hand to take hers and lead her into the threshold, closing the door behind him. "I've been planning this for a few weeks now."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly," Troy chuckled before kissing her temple.

"But what if I had decided not to come today? What if I said I'd visit my parents tomorrow?" Gabriella asked cheekily.

"Well, I would've convinced you to come somehow. Now, shut up and let me kiss you, I haven't seen you in two months and I've missed you like crazy."

Without exactly waiting for her to reply, Troy pulled her close and kissed her lips softly and chastely. Gabriella wound her hands up to caress the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down Troy's spine. Not wanting to intensify it in the presence of their parents, even though they were in the dining room and wouldn't notice, Gabriella pulled away, still resting her forehead on his.

"I've missed you so, so much, baby," she murmured against his lips.

"Ditto," Troy said, placing a kiss on her forehead. He then bent down to be face to face with her bulging stomach. "And I missed you two as well!" He lifted her shirt and placed a lingering kiss to her tummy and caressed it, amazed with its new look. "You look incredible, baby. Pregnancy really suits you," He grinned.

"Okay, love birds," a teasing Jack Bolton said entering the threshold with Robert and Lucille in tow, "time to let go of each other."

Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella just giggled. "Hey Dad," Gabriella greeted her father-in-law first, walking over to him and hugging him since he had been the first one in the room.

"You're looking fantastic," he complimented, as he rubbed her growing belly.

"Thanks Dad," she blushed. "Papi!" she said excitedly as she walked over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"_Mi princesita,_" Robert Montez said to his daughter as he hugged back. He pulled away and held her hands. "You're looking beautiful."

"Thanks papi," Gabriella grinned. She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. "Mom!" she walked over to her mother-in-law and hugged her eagerly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, honey," Lucille grinned. "You look amazing!" she said examining Gabriella. "You're absolutely glowing," she said as she rubbed her belly. "I can't believe how big you've gotten."

"I know, I've been shocked," Gabriella said. "It's bigger every day."

"Has the morning sickness gotten better?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "It's not as constant as it used to be. It still happens but usually when I eat too much or right after I wake up. The time of day is usually irrelevant."

"Well that's good, then. These too aren't giving you as much trouble as I thought."

"That's because they promised daddy that they'd take care of their mommy," Gabriella said grinning at Troy.

"That they did," Troy chuckled.

"Hey, where's mami?" Gabriella asked looking around for her mother.

"Right here, _mija_," Ana-Luisa Montez said stepping out of the kitchen with a double fudge brownie with whipped cream on top on a tray in her hands.

"_Mami!!!_" Gabriella squealed as she went over to her mother. Ana-Luisa quickly handed the tray over to her husband before wrapping her arms around her daughter. The two had always been extra close and to say that Gabriella was excited to see her mother was an understatement. "I missed you so much, mami."

"I missed you too, _mija_," Ana-Luisa said smiling. "You look absolutely stunning, _hija_. _Te ves hermosa._"

"_Gracias mami,_" Gabriella smiled at her mother.

"I'm glad you're finally here. You came just in time for my double chocolate brownie. Troy mentioned that it's your latest craving." Gabriella glanced over at Troy, who made eye contact with her, and the two just burst out laughing loudly remembering their phone conversation as well as a few more not –so-innocent conversations involving the two of them, a yacht, whipped cream, and lots of melted chocolate.

"What's so funny?" Robert asked the laughing pair.

"Nothing," Troy managed to get out through his laughter.

The four parents eyed each other confusedly before just shaking it off and deciding that it was one of their inside jokes, as all married couples have. "Alright you two, let's go have our brunch," Ana-Luisa said as she and the other three parents headed into the dining room while Troy and Gabriella stayed behind.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and interlaced their fingers and placing a kiss near her earlobe before murmuring, "We're buying whipped cream and chocolate on the way back to your hotel room. We'll buy the yacht when we get back to LA."

Gabriella laughed out loud before slapping his chest playfully as the two made their way to the dining room.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here, baby," Gabriella murmured into Troy's chest as she hugged him tightly.

"Believe it, babe," Troy said with a small smile. The two had just finished brunch with their parents and now they found themselves lying in the hammock the Montezes had in their backyard while their parents enjoyed coffee in the living room.

"But why?" Gabriella asked.

"I could go back if you want me to," Troy joked.

"No! Stay," she said hugging him tighter.

"Just kidding," he said kissing her temple. He lowered the arm he had around her shoulders down to her waist and caressed her tummy. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Troy leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her tummy. "You know how they say pregnant ladies are always glowing?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, you look like a red giant," Troy said.

"Gee thanks, it's nice to know I look like a star that's ready to explode," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean," Troy said rolling his own eyes and kissing her temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans-Danforth found themselves in yet another conflict.

"What the hell, Shar?" Chad argued.

"What do you mean what the hell? This decision marks what people will think of us forever," Sharpay reasoned.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Babe. It's a 'Make-A-Wish' Foundation charity event at the beach. We're going to be around all these little kids who just want a hug and an autograph, at the beach. It doesn't fucking matter if we match or not."

"YES, IT DOES, CHAD!"

"No, it doesn't, Sharpay."

"I bet you Troy and Gabriella are going to match! And so will Zeke and Taylor. Oh and Jason and Martha will too!" Sharpay tried to argue.

"No, they won't, and you know it," Chad rolled his eyes for the billionth time that morning. "And why are you worrying about this now? It's not until Sunday. It's Tuesday."

"UGH! You're so unbearable sometimes!" Sharpay screeched, stomping her foot.

"Me unbearable? Look who's talking! You're the queen of unbearable!" Chad said crossing his arms.

"You're such a jerk, Chad Michael Danforth!" she said poking his chest.

"Why am I a jerk, Sharpay Catherine Evans-Danforth? Because I don't want to wear hot pink swimming trunks? I wore hot pink to our senior prom and at our fucking wedding, Sharpay. I think I've worn enough hot pink."

"CHAD!" Sharpay pouted.

Chad had to laugh at her pout. She really wanted him to wear hot pink. "Baby, I'm really not gonna wear hot pink. And we don't have to match," he said. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "People will think we're hot regardless of what we wear because you're gorgeous and seeing you with me will draw some sort of appeal my way."

Sharpay couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

"And you and Dani can match," he added.

"No, because you're going to be the odd one out and I'm not going to take that," she crossed her arms.

"Yes you are. You'll get over it because you'll be too busy gushing over all the little kids and at the fact that Gabster is finally back from her tour to notice."

"You're right! My bestie will be here!" She started jumping up and down. Chad just laughed at how easily she dropped the subject about them matching.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Chad asked as he hugged her and kissed her cheek once more.

"Love me," Sharpay said cutely as she kissed him.

* * *

Troy pulled away from kissing Gabriella, "I missed our make out sessions."

"Me too," Gabriella murmured before pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Remind me again why we haven't gone to your hotel room yet," Troy said kissing her once more.

"Because we don't want to be rude Troy," Gabriella answered. "Later. I promise."

"Fine," Troy pouted.

Gabriella kissed his nose at how cute he looked. "You're so cute." Troy just stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled before kissing him once more. Troy intensified the kiss and _his_ hands began to roam.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! I can't believe you're trying to go up my shirt in the backyard!" Gabriella scolded

Troy laughed out loud, "Baby, it isn't anything we haven't done before, you know?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And I believe that when the last time we did it, we got grounded."

"Well they can't ground us now. We're married. And if they ground us, we'll still be together.

"Oh, ha, ha," Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "We're still not doing it."

"But Brieee!"

"But Brie nothing," she said firmly. "You're hands are going nowhere near my breasts until 9:30 tonight."

"What? Are you crazy? It's 11:30!" his eyes had opened up like plates. "Six weeks, Bolton! Six weeks!" he argued dramatically.

"So, what? Keep up your friskiness and I swear I'll make you wait until my tour is complete."

Troy nearly fainted. Afraid of her threat he practically jumped off the hammock and ran over to the Montezes' patio set. "I am not waiting another two and a half weeks. Hell to the fuck no!" he said without even looking back.

Gabriella suddenly began to explode with laughter at his childishness. She clutched at her sides as her stomach began to hurt because she was laughing so hard. She was laughing so hard that she lost her balance on the hammock and landed with a loud 'THUD' on the grass, silencing her laughter.

At the sound of this Troy turned around and ran over to her. "BRIE! Oh my God, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He turned around to call for their parents. "MOM! HURRY! BRIE FELL OFF THE HAMMOCK AND SHE WON'T ANSWER ME!"

At the sound of Troy's call, the four parents ran outside, only to be met with Gabriella's continuing laughter.

"Oh… my… God…" Gabriella managed to slip out in between her laughter. She clutched her stomach once more before extending her hand toward Troy so that she could get up.

Troy, albeit the fact that she was laughing, didn't want to take any chances and picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the outdoor sofa where he lay her gently.

"Troy, I'm fine," Gabriella breathed.

"How did you fall, mija?" Robert asked his daughter.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh again before recomposing herself, "I'm sorry. It's just that Troy here is some character."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confused at her answer.

"He did the cutest and most hilarious thing and I lost my balance on the hammock. But I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I'm sorry."

The parents all looked at each other before shaking their heads and the parents-to-be made eye contact before Gabriella burst into laughter once more.

* * *

"Daddy!" Dani exclaimed as she ran to her father's arms after walking through the door with her mother.

"Hey there, cutie," Chad said with a grin. He kissed her forehead before asking, "How was school today?"

"School was lots of fun, daddy. Today, Miss Alice wasn't at school so the substimatute let us make cards with paints."

"You mean 'substitute'?" Sharpay asked chuckling as she walked over to Chad and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, that," Dani said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, who'd you make the card for?" Chad asked.

"For Auntie Gabi," she replied. "Because I miss her lots and I can't wait until she gets home."

"Oh, I miss her too! Can I see it?" he asked. The younger Danforth female nodded her head before Chad put her down and she went to get the card.

"Her substitute was shocked that she already knew how to read and write," Sharpay said to her husband as she slipped off her flip flops.

"Did you tell her that with a godmother like Gabriella that was kind of inevitable?"

"Oh yeah," Sharpay giggled.

"Here, daddy," Dani handed the card over to her father. "Can you mail it to her, please?

Chad looked at the outside where two figures, a taller one with small bump on her stomach representing Gabriella and a shorter one with blonde, curly locks, representing Danielle. Chad chuckled at how smart his daughter was and read the card aloud, "To my auntie Gabi. I miss you lots! Please come home so you can play with me and uncle Troy. I love you! –Dani" he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well that's very nice. I'll make sure she gets it as soon as possible."

"Thank you, daddy," Dani grinned. "Oh and daddy can you and me and mommy wear pink to the beach on Sunday? I want us all to match."

Chad's head snapped up in the direction of Sharpay who broke out into laughter. "I can't believe you'd try to get through me with our daughter! That's cold Shar! You know I can't resist her!"

"Nuh uh, this time, it was all her, babe. I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Sharpay defended herself.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked, confused at her parents' conversation. "Can't we wear pink?" she pouted.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. Of course we can wear pink," Chad nodded at her.

"Yay!" Danielle clapped her hands happily before grabbing her backpack. "I'll see you later!" and with that, she ran up the stairs.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for this, baby," Chad glared at his wife playfully.

"Bring it, babe," Sharpay said giggling.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Gabriella's hotel room, Troy and Gabriella were busily re-familiarizing themselves with each other and catching up. She had agreed to leave her parents' place a whole six hours before the time she had allocated for their rendezvous and to say Troy was giddy was an understatement.

"Oh my God, I missed you," Troy said as he cradled Gabriella in his arms after their intense love-making. "Chocolate and whipped cream officially top the list of my favorite Gabriella treats."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Gabriella said licked some residue of chocolate from his bare chest. "And I'm glad you liked me as your treat. You were quite delicious yourself." She giggled.

"You know, pregnancy on you is such a turn on. Scratch that. Pregnancy, whipped cream and chocolate on you are such a turn on."

"Good," she giggled. "At least we know that our intimacy won't die out when I get bigger."

"Of course it won't," he stated. "Plus, there's just something about knowing that you're having my babies that just makes me want to do you."

"You're so romantic," she said deadpan.

"Thank you, I've been told," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present," Gabriella said after a few moments of silence.

"Babe, you know I don't care about that. As long as you're with me, it's cool. Plus, you couldn't have possibly known that I was gonna be here," Troy said pushing a stray curl away from her face.

"I know. I mean I had a present, well sort of. I'm writing a song for you but it's not ready so I technically don't have a present."

"Brie, it's fine, baby."

"I…" she paused and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" Troy asked after her pause. Gabriella sat up and he followed suit. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Give me your hand," Gabriella said taking his hand. She placed it on her tummy, right next to her own. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" he asked confused.

"Shh! Feel."

Troy looked at her strangely before he felt a little flutter beneath his palm. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Was that…" he could barely finish his statement as a smile sprouted on Gabriella's features and she nodded her head.

"It was."

"Oh my…" Troy murmured. He almost flinched as he felt the flutter beneath his palm once more. As if he were afraid, he carefully brought his hand to the other side where he felt another flutter. "They're kicking," he smiled.

"They're kicking!!!" Gabriella said clapping her hands excitedly.

"This is so amazing," Troy said. He leaned his head down to place lingering kisses to each side of her stomach as the flutters continued.

"They feel like little butterflies," she said putting her hands on top of Troy's. "I think this is their birthday present to you, baby."

"Well, I think this is the best birthday present ever," Troy said cutely and leaned down to place another kiss to her stomach.


	11. Home

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 11: **Home

---

The week in Albuquerque had breezed by. Troy had left the day after his birthday because of his commitment to the Lakers. This had given Gabriella a chance to spend time with her mother and mother-in-law as well as complete the last leg of her tour before actually working at home.

On her final day in Albuquerque, a Friday and the day of her very successful concert at Journal Pavilion, the three had gone on a major shopping spree with Lucille and Ana-Luisa insisting that Gabriella equip herself with baby clothes. Gabriella tried to argue that she still had four months and a week to buy clothes but once the women lured her into _Gymboree_ with all of the colorful onesies, she simply couldn't resist and fully stepped into mommy-to-be mode.

And after a full day of shopping, and a night of packing, concerting and final dinners with her parents and her in-laws, Saturday came and Gabriella left Albuquerque in the wee hours of four in the morning Mountain Time with Kelsi and Zoë. After arriving in Burbank Airport at around five Pacific Time, the three girls took a cab, splitting the fare evenly. Luckily, since it was so early, they didn't have a paparazzi encounter. Gabriella ended up being the last one to make it home because she lived the farthest.

Stepping out of the cab in front of her home, Gabriella took a deep breath, taking in the fact that she was home. "Home, sweet home," she murmured to herself as she stretched slightly. She felt the babies move a little and giggled before making her way to the back to get out her suitcases. Just as she was about to grab one, the cab driver said stopped her.

"Allow me, miss," he said smiling gently. He pulled out both of her suitcases along with her carry-on bag.

"Thank you, sir." She grinned.

Gabriella handed him the fare along with a very big tip for all of his help and then headed inside. She greeted her doormen with hugs and continued to make her way up the path to the garage. Not wanting to carry the bags up the front steps, Gabriella put in the code for their driveway and entered through there. After walking through the second door, she found herself in the kitchen where she left her suitcases and made a mental note to get them from there later. She kicked off her shoes and took off her sweater and began to make her way up the stairs. She assumed Troy was still sleeping at this ungodly hour so she made her way over to their room quietly.

When she got there, the room was dark for the blinds were closed and not a pinch of sunlight could get in. Troy was indeed sprawled on the bed; face down in his boxers snoring lightly with his hair tousled and his mouth slightly open. Gabriella giggled to herself before walking over to him. She pushed his tousled locks away from his face and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

Troy stirred slightly and rolled over but didn't wake up, not that Gabriella expected him to anyway. He did sleep like a rock and she was positive he could sleep through an earthquake, a hurricane and a tornado all at once.

Kissing his forehead one last time, she decided to catch up on her sleep. She went to her drawers to pull out a pajama only to realize that all of her old pajamas would not fit anymore. Thinking for a moment, she decided to wear a pair of Troy's old sweats and one of his wife beaters, making a mental note to buy new maternity items.

Once she was comfy, she released her hair from the black elastic that was keeping it up and slipped into bed. She kissed Troy's t-shirt-clad chest before snuggling into his side.

"Mhm, wha?" Troy mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep, baby," Gabriella murmured into his ear before pressing a kiss against it and snuggling back into his side.

"Okay…"

Gabriella had managed to go to sleep instantly. Four hours later, she was still snuggled in Troy's arms when a loud, obnoxious ringing woke her up. She didn't open her eyes and snuggled further into Troy's side hoping whatever it was would stop. She felt Troy move next to her, reaching to his right.

"Gotta go get Brie…" he murmured sleepily.

Gabriella opened her eyes slightly only to see that his eyes were still closed. She giggled to herself before kissing his cheek. "I'm already here, baby," she murmured.

Troy's eyes fluttered open his eyes locking with his wife. "Oh, yay…" he celebrated in his sleepy state and he closed his eyes again. He pulled her down to kiss her lips before pulling her back down to his chest. "When did you get in?"

"At about five o'clock this morning. I took an earlier flight."

"Oh, okay. I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie."

* * *

Two hours later, the two were already up and running. Well, more like lazily caressing and kissing each other on the bed.

"Babe?" Gabriella began before Troy kissed her once more.

"Mhm?" he asked, not breaking the kiss.

"I'm hungry," she said pulling away.

"I am too. Well, let's get some food in us," he said kissing her forehead.

The two lingered in bed for a few more moments before getting out of bed and making their way down the stairs.

"What would you like?" Troy asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I could make it myself, baby."

"I know, but you just got home and you're pregnant and I wanna spoil you a little. I haven't gotten the chance to do that properly yet."

"Well, if you insist…" Gabriella said playfully. "Pancakes please."

"Atta girl," Troy smirked.

"But, can I help make them?" she asked.

"No, you may not," Troy answered as he got out the ingredients.

"Please?" Gabriella pouted.

"Don't use the pout! You just got home!" Troy pouted himself.

"Pleaseee!" Gabriella exaggerated her pout making Troy go weak at the knees.

"Fine!"

"Thank you," Gabriella kissed his cheeks before taking the ingredients from him and beginning to mix them herself.

Troy watched her from his place on one side of the counter. She was wearing a really old pair of grey sweats he was sure he hadn't worn since college. His wife beater that normally would be huge on her petite frame was snug around her rounded midsection and he noticed that as she moved about the kitchen, she had a certain waddle to her walk. He noticed that as she just stood mixing the ingredients for the batter that she held a hand to her stomach and wore a smile that he was positive was permanent on her face and her eyes sparkled with silent joy.

She looked gorgeous.

She was glowing and Troy didn't think she could look more beautiful.

"Ah-choo!" her cute squeak of a sneeze brought him out of his reverie.

"Bless you," he said, still observing her.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled as she turned around. "Why are you looking at me like that, baby?"

"Come 'ere," Troy said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and rubbing her belly. He kissed her shoulder followed by her neck. "I love you so much, Brie."

"I love you too, Troy," Gabriella smiled before focusing on her pancakes.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled into her neck. "So, so, beautiful."

"Thank you," Gabriella kissed his cheek. "But what is all this about?"

"You look so amazingly gorgeous today. That's all," he said.

Gabriella chuckled before turning back to the pancakes. Troy didn't let go but relaxed his hold and brought his hands to her waist, kissing her shoulder every once and again.

* * *

"Look! I brought things!" Gabriella said clapping her hands excitedly before she started pulling things out of her suitcases.

The two had now moved back up to their bedroom where Gabriella had insisted that they opened her suitcases.

"What's this?" Troy asked as he pulled out an orange and pink bag labeled _Gymboree_.

"Oh! I went shopping with our moms yesterday and they insisted I buy things. I think you're going to love those."

Troy smiled and opened the bag. His mouth dropped slightly at the four tiny onesies in his hand. Two were striped in baby blue and pale yellow and said _'I love my Daddy' _across the front and the other two were pale green and said _'I've got my daddy wrapped around my little finger'_ across the front. He noticed that there were more in the bag but those two lines had hit something in his heart.

"They're so cute," he managed to get out.

"I know! When I saw them, I thought we just had to have them," Gabriella said excitedly. She then noticed his change in tone. "Baby, what's wrong?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I'm fine."

"Bolton, 20 years. Don't lie to me," she said sternly.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"It's okay." She kissed his forehead. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm scared, Brie," Troy confessed as he put the tiny onesies on their bed and looked down at his feet.

"What?"

"I'm scared," he repeated. "The babies are coming in four months and even though we sort of helped a little with Dani back when she was born, I have no idea what to do. I'm scared I'll screw up and I'm scared that I won't be able to help you like a good dad should."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "Sweetie, you can't expect to know everything now or even four months from now, when they come. And it's okay for you to be scared. I, for one, am scared shitless and I'm the one carrying them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Gabriella smiled softly. "Look, we can't expect to be perfect by the time they come. We can read all of the parenting books on the face of the planet and we still won't be perfect. Honestly, we learn with them here. And when they are here, we will probably mess up once or twice and we'll probably pout and hate ourselves for a few moments but that's a part of parenthood. We learn along the way, baby."

Troy contemplated her words. She was right. It was okay to be scared. He pressed a kiss to her temple, "I guess you're right."

"I guess you're right," Gabriella mocked with a smile. Troy stuck his tongue out at her before kissing her. "I love you, silly."

"I love you too."

"And no more keeping these things from me," Gabriella said. "You have to tell me just like I have to tell you. We're in this together. And we're married, remember?"

"I'll never forget it," Troy said.

"Okay, now that that's cleared up, look at these," Gabriella said handing him a white bag with no label. Think of these as one third of your birthday present.

Troy chuckled. "One third?"

"Yup. The other two thirds are dinner, another present and a surprise. But for now, open your present!"

Troy chuckled once more before leaning over to kiss her. "You're too cute." Gabriella just smiled and he looked down to open his present. Opening the bag he pulled out two tiny jerseys that read _'Lakers'_ in the front. One was yellow purple lettering and the other was purple with yellow lettering.

"You didn't!" Troy said with a big smile on his face. He turned the jerseys over to see that they read _'Bolton'_ and had the number _'14'_ on the back in their respective colors.

"Yes I did," Gabriella giggled. "Do you like them?"

"I love them! Aww man, they're wearing this the minute they get out of that hospital." Troy fingered the lettering on the front. "Wait, 'til I show Chad! He's gonna be so jealous." He placed the jerseys on her rounded tummy. "I think we just found your favorite outfit babies."

"Actually, I think we just found your daddy's favorite outfit," Gabriella said giggling.


	12. It’s Time

**---**

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 12: **It's Time

---

And just like that, practically in the blink of an eye, out went October and in came November.

Within the last few weeks, life for the Newlyweds had been hectic. Gabriella had been getting adjusted to being back at home while Troy continued the season with the Lakers. The two had finished organizing the house and getting everything into place. There were three empty rooms upstairs and one downstairs.

They had decided that the one downstairs would be their office. It held their brand new iMac as well as shelves for both Troy and Gabriella's awards. There were bookshelves with a wide variety of books and photographs as well as several office supplies and things of the like, for when they were working. Recently, Troy had been talking to Zeke about opening up a restaurant where they could express their mutual love of cooking as well as a place to manage during off season. The office would definitely come in handy.

Upstairs, one of the rooms was the designated guest bedroom and they had already set it up, panting its walls a pale yellow with a white trim. The curtains on the balcony doors were a soft lavender color, Gabriella's choice, and the bed had white sheets and pillows with a lavender duvet. On the bureau, Gabriella had placed a vase with lavender and white daisies to fit the décor of the room.

One of the other two rooms had been selected to be Gabriella's studio. She and Troy had painted it a strong teal and had finished bringing in brand new recording equipment as well as a brand new silver MacBook Air a few weeks prior. Within the last two weeks, she had decorated it to her taste, adding little things like huge posters of her favorite CDs, a chain of interlaced faux daisies and Christmas lights along the trim of the walls and falling freely on each corner, a black baby grand piano, an acoustic guitar and her two brand new electric guitars, a purple Flying V and a black Les Paul. She had also added a few pictures, all in black and white. One of her, Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Dani, one of her and Troy during a trip to Canada, another one of the two from their wedding day and finally one was a newly framed photograph of the twins' latest sonogram.

The final room had been selected by both of them to be the long awaited twins' room. They had chosen that one, the exact same day they had found out the gender of their babies and they had been completely ecstatic. But, it was still bare. They were still deciding on colors, furniture, baby clothes, and regular décor and they wanted everything to be perfect for when their bundles of joy arrived. But once they had made their choice, they actually spent all afternoon in the room, contemplating on baby names, coming up with the perfect combination.

* * *

Gabriella was currently seated on the couch in the living room with her feet up on the coffee table. She was wearing her dark maternity skinny jeans and one of Troy's grey v-neck t-shirts. She was watching a movie while eating a plate of fruit. She had just gotten home from a day at the gym where she attended her daily yoga and pilates classes and her appointment at the hair salon.

As she broke into laughter because of the funny scene, she heard the front door open.

"_Babe, I'm home!"_ Troy called.

"Take off your shoes!" Gabriella called back. "And I'm in the living room!"

"_I haven't forgotten you know,"_ Troy said, referring to her comment about the shoes.

"Because you didn't almost walk onto our bedroom carpet with your smelly sneakers yesterday," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Idiot,"

"I love you too," Troy said having heard her last word and walking into the living room as he rolled his eyes. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips when he noticed something. "Holy shit, where's your hair?"

Gabriella had chopped off her waist-length hair and it now rested comfortably on her shoulders. "I cut it. You don't like it?" she frowned.

"No, baby, I love it," Troy said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look gorgeous. Why'd you cut it, though?" he asked.

"I was getting tired of my long hair and I kinda wanted a new look for when the babies came. I donated it to Locks of Love," she said.

"That's sweet." Troy looked at her, contemplating her new look. It really suited her and it was really different. "You look really beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you," she blushed. Even after all the years they'd known each other, Troy could still find ways to make her blush. He chuckled before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. He brought her hands to her tummy and rubbed it gently before leaning down and kissing it lovingly. Gabriella smiled at his gestures, the movie she was watching quickly forgotten.

"So, what'd you do today?" he asked coming back up to kiss her cheek, his hand still rubbing her belly. "Besides get your haircut."

"After you left I went to pilates and then yoga. Oh and I went for a swim at the gym. I did about twenty laps from end to end and then I went to get my haircut. After I got home I just came here to watch a movie."

"Sounds like fun," Troy said.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Basketball, Chad acting like an idiot, more basketball." Troy shrugged.

"The usual?"

"The usual." He nodded. "Hey, so I was thinking, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Like a dinner date?" Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Just that, Mrs. Bolton," Troy smiled.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, I'd be honored. May I ask what the occasion is?"

"No occasion. Just wanna spend time with you," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"You're cute," she said kissing his nose.

"I know."

"Well, aren't you modest?" Gabriella said teasingly. Troy just stuck her tongue out at her and didn't reply.

"I was talking to the girls today and they all want to throw me a baby shower," Gabriella said after a few moments.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they're mad because I won't tell them what we're having," she giggled.

"Chad and Jase were bugging me about that today at practice," Troy chuckled. "I told them they had to wait 'til Thanksgiving."

"Yeah. It's only two more weeks anyway," Gabriella shrugged. "Oh! And I was actually looking into Lamaze classes for us and they actually have them at the gym."

"Oh really? What days?" Troy asked.

"They're every Saturday from eleven to twelve thirty," Gabriella said. "I brought the brochure, it's upstairs in the room, I'll show it to you later."

"Sounds good. Saturdays are perfect," Troy said.

* * *

Six thirty quickly came around and Gabriella and Troy were getting ready for their dinner date. Gabriella had actually finished before Troy because she had stepped into the shower first.

Since Troy hadn't actually chosen a place to eat, the pair had decided to just go somewhere casual. So they chose Chili's She was dressed in a magenta and white striped spaghetti strap, square neck smock maternity top with a purple tank top underneath, a pair of stretchy maternity jeans and a pair of magenta flats. Her newly short curls were parted on the left side and they rested comfortably on her shoulders with a magenta flower on the shorter side of the part.

Troy had decided to wear a navy blue, v-neck t-shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and Vans on his feet. He wore a gray beanie on his head with only a small part of his hair sticking out from underneath.

The doorbell rang when Gabriella was at the top of the stairs.

"I'll get it, babe," she said to Troy.

"'_kay_," Troy called from the room.

Gabriella carefully descended the stairs and as she did so, the doorbell began to ring frantically. "WOAH! Chill! Pregnant lady walking down the stairs!" she said rolling her eyes as she reached the final step. She walked over to the door and quickly opened it. "Shar! I can't walk as fast as I used to. You've gotta be patient with me."

"Woah, new haircut!" Sharpay said looking at her best firend.

"I know," Gabriella smiled. "I just got it today. What do you think?"

"I love it, it suits you," Sharpay smiled. "And sorry 'bout the doorbell babe," Sharpay said as she walked inside, holding Dani's hand.

"Hey beautiful," Gabriella greeted her goddaughter with a smile. She kissed the top of her head and carefully bent over to hug her.

"Hi auntie Gabi," Dani smiled. "I like your new haircut. It's pretty."

"Thank you sweetie," Gabriella smiled. Dani returned the smile and brought her tiny hands to her godmother's swelled stomach. "Hi babies!" she said and pressed a small kiss there.

"You're such a cutie," Sharpay said to her daughter. "And how are you, Gabs?"

"I'm doing great," Gabriella said. "I feel kinda pretty. I got this shirt and these flats yesterday and Troy's taking me to dinner."

The smile quickly fell from Sharpay's face, "You're going out?"

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Where's uncle Troy?" Dani asked looking around for her godfather.

"He's upstairs sweetheart," Gabriella said. "Go on and say hi."

"Okay!" Dani said excitedly. She ran upstairs in search of her uncle.

"What's wrong, Shar?" Gabriella asked once more.

"Well, Chad and I got into a little fight this morning…"

"As per usual," Gabriella said with a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

"But this wasn't like our usual fights. He hasn't spoken to me all day and I thought maybe you and Troy could watch Dani while I talk to him. Our three year anniversary is tomorrow and I don't want to be in a fight with him still."

"That sucks, Shar," Gabriella frowned. "What'd you guys fight over?"

"Something stupid," Sharpay said. "But you guys are going out. It's okay though, I'll call Ry or something."

"No, sweetie, we can watch her. I don't mind! And you know that when it comes to Dani, Troy'll drop everything. Plus we're not going anywhere formal. Just to Chili's," Gabriella said

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked.

"Positive. Now go, seduce Chad and go back to that sexy love/hate relationship that I love so much," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Sharpay hugged. "I love you. I'm going to buy you so many Christian Louboutins that you won't know where to put them all."

"Oh shut up," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you have her things?"

"They're in the car. I'll go get them."

* * *

About half an hour later, Gabriella, Troy and Danielle found themselves seated at Chili's. They had already placed their orders and were waiting patiently.

"So Dani how's school?" Gabriella asked.

"School's awesome! Yesterday, we got a new pet hamster and his name is Henry. Miss Abby said everybody would have a chance to take him home for a weekend. This week was Adrienne's turn and Miss Abby said I get to take him home next Friday!" Dani told her story very animatedly and with a huge smile on her face. Troy and Gabriella watched her with smiles on their faces.

"That's awesome, D," Troy said, calling her by the nickname he had for her. "Did you tell your mom and dad?"

"I told Daddy and he was really excited. Mommy wasn't that happy but she said it was okay."

"Oh, this I gotta see," Troy said chuckling. "Sharpay Evans handling a hamster."

"She's had Boi forever and he's doing fine. I'm sure she'll do great," Gabriella said.

"But Boi isn't in the rat family, despite the slight resemblance," Troy pointed out.

"Boi isn't a rat, Uncle Troy!" Dani defended her mother's puppy. "He's cute."

Gabriella smiled, "Exactly Troy, he's cute. Listen to your goddaughter for once." Troy rolled his eyes playfully at the two.

"Hey, what are we gonna do tonight?" Dani asked after a few moments.

"We can watch a movie if you want," Gabriella suggested.

"Or charades!" Troy suggested excitedly.

"Can we do both?" Dani asked.

"Of course," Gabriella answered.

"Yay!"

A few moments later, their meal arrived and the three had started to eat while having comfortable conversation.

"You know what?" Dani asked.

"What, sweetie?" Gabriella answered.

"My mommy wanted me to ask you guys if the babies were gonna be girls. She said not to tell you that she said it but you guys said Thanksgiving so I didn't wanna get in trouble."

Troy laughed at how smart his goddaughter was and how funny it was that the only one who respected his and Gabriella's wishes was a five year old.

"I'm glad you're honest with us," Gabriella giggled.

"And even though we said Thanksgiving, and since you're our favorite niece slash goddaughter, we're going to tell you what the babies are gonna be and what their names are," Troy said.

"BUT! You have to promise that you won't tell!" Gabriella quickly added.

"I promise." Danielle held out her tiny hand and did her secret handshake with both her godparents and then pinky swore. "I promise I won't tell mommy, daddy, or anyone anything."

"Good," Troy grinned. "Now the babies are going to be…" he leaned in to whisper it in her ear so no one would hear.

"Really?" Dani asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Gabriella nodded, "Yup! And their names will be…" she said, following Troy's example and whispering it into her ear.

"Those are pretty names! I can't wait to meet them!"

"And I'm sure they can't wait to meet their big cousin," Gabriella smiled. But, her smile was short-lived as a pain came to her lower stomach. "Ooh," she yelped clutching her lower tummy.

"What?" Troy asked.

Gabriella bit her lower lip, wincing as the wave of pain shot through her body, "Oh my gosh, I'm in so much pain!"

"Auntie Gabi," Dani started, startled by her aunt's complaint. "Are you okay?"

"Like labor pains?" Troy asked, his eyes widening.

"Contractions," Gabriella corrected.

"But you still have 16 weeks to go!" he said, panicking.

"Well apparently not!" Gabriella said raising her voice a little bit.

"Shit!" Troy swore, forgetting his niece was right next to him. "Um…" he pulled out a crisp hundred from his pocket and placed it on the table. "D, grab Brie's purse and let's go! The babies might be coming!" Dani grabbed Gabriella's clutch bag and practically glued herself to her godfather's side.

The restaurant's guests looked at the three of them, recognizing who they were. Some were dying to ask for an autograph but seeing the frantic situation they were in, they could barely move. Troy guided Gabriella through the restaurant while making sure Dani stayed close to him.

He silently hoped that the babies weren't coming. It was way too soon and he'd be devastated if something bad were to happen. He didn't want to think of something happening to his future children or even worse, Gabriella.


	13. Eventful

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 13:** Eventful

---

Troy sat in the waiting room of Cedars Sinai Hospital with Danielle napping on his lap and his hand stroking her short blonde locks. The two had been waiting for word on Gabriella for an hour already and still nothing. Luckily, Dr. Herrera was at the hospital and Gabriella wouldn't have to see a stranger. Troy had opted against calling anyone until he knew what was wrong with Gabriella and what had triggered her early contractions.

"Troy?" Dr. Herrera's motherly voice came from his right.

Troy looked up to see her standing over his shoulder. He carefully stood up with Danielle in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, dear. Gabriella was just experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions. They were triggered by the swimming she did this afternoon. Despite her amazing physical fitness and her healthy pregnancy, the fact that she's carrying twins makes her a little more vulnerable," Dr. Herrera explained.

Troy let out a sigh of relief, "So everything's okay? How're Gabriella and the babies?"

"Everything is perfect," the doctor smiled. "I modified her workout and now she can continue her half hour of pilates followed by half hour of yoga but she's only swimming which aren't bound to trigger any problems. She can continue until about mid-January. And she's is doing outstanding and the babies are perfectly fine. I just want to keep her overnight to monitor her and the twins, just to make sure everything is okay." Troy nodded and smiled, relieved that she was okay.

"Come on; she wants to see you," Dr. Herrera said. He just nodded and followed her to Gabriella's room. Once they reached her door, "I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be back in an hour to make sure everything's okay."

Troy nodded before walking into the room. "Hey beautiful," he said softly as he looked at Gabriella who was sitting up on the bed.

"Hi baby," she said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fantastic," Gabriella said. "Aw, she fell asleep," she added when she noticed that Dani was fast asleep in his arms.

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "She was fighting to stay awake, while saying 'I'm not sleepy, I need to know that Auntie Gabi's okay'."

"Aw," Gabriella smiled. "Lay her here, next to me." As Gabriella moved over, Troy placed Dani gently on the bed with her head on the pillow and Gabriella covered her with the blanket.

"Did you call anybody?" Gabriella asked after a few moments.

"No, I wanted to know if you were okay first."

"Oh good, don't call them. They'll all panic and then it'll just be a huge disaster," Gabriella said.

* * *

The following six days had flown by and before anyone knew it, it was the Wednesday night before Thanksgiving. Since it was Troy and Gabriella's first Thanksgiving as a married couple and their first Thanksgiving in their new home, everyone agreed to celebrate it at their place.

Gabriella was frantically running around, as fast as she could, trying to clean their already pristine house. She was taking advantage of the fact that Troy wasn't home to run around for if he saw her he'd reprimand her. Luckily she was almost done and the house was practically spotless. She wanted the house to be perfect for their friends because this would be the first time they actually had a large group dinner at her house.

"_Babe! I'm home!"_ Troy called from the threshold.

"Yes, I'm done!" Gabriella celebrated quietly. She quickly put the mop in the closet they had for their cleaning supplies in the kitchen and made her way to the threshold. "_Hola mi amor_." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him zealously. Troy's eyes widened but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled away but kept his lips lingering over hers, "Not that I mind at all but what was that for?"

"I missed you," Gabriella said genuinely but also as a way to distract him from the floral scented home.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Troy said kissing her again.

"How was Zeke's?" she asked as she took his hand and they made their way upstairs.

"Good," he started. "Taylor says hi and that she can't wait 'til Thursday so she can plan the baby shower already. Can you believe she tried to bribe me into telling her with her delectable ribs?"

"That's horrible," she said jokingly.

"I know!" Troy was dead serious. "Zeke had to convince her to let me eat them," he said shaking his head.

"Did you and Zeke talk about the final plans for the restaurant?"

"Yeah, we already sealed the deal for the lease on the place and Zeke talked to the construction company. All we need to do is choose colors and final designs for what they're going to do inside. After they're done, we decided that we're just going to do the whole decorating and designing ourselves instead of paying a designer."

"That's a good idea. Plus you have Sharpay who you can't go wrong with when decorating and I can put my two cents in."

"That's what I told Zeke," Troy nodded. "How was shopping with Martha and Kelsi?"

"It was fun. I bought you a shirt for Thursday night and a couple of other things for myself. They dragged me into the Children's Place to buy baby clothes and they were closely watching whether I chose pink or blue. I was slick though and I started picking green, yellow and white. They were so upset. It was hilarious."

"It's just two more days, what's the rush," Troy asked.

"I know."

Troy looked around for a moment, "Why does the house feel so clean?"

Gabriella's eyes widened but Troy didn't seem to notice, "No it doesn't. It's exactly the same way you left it this morning."

"No it's not," Troy said as he looked back at her face. "You cleaned. And not only did you clean but you cleaned furiously because you got that coffee stain from Monday off the carpet." He looked down at the place near the door where the white carpet that once had a brown spot was back to its pristine condition. "And when I walked in the house smelled like fresh flowers."

"No it didn't. And the stain magically came off, it was gone when I woke up," Gabriella said looking everywhere but at him.

"And you were trying to seduce me so I didn't notice!"

"Gah! I cleaned! So what!? Our friends are coming tomorrow and I wanted to clean! I was bored!" she confessed, her arms flailing from place to place.

Troy couldn't help but laugh, "Babe, even though I don't like you cleaning when you're so far along, you are the cutest thing." He bent down to kiss her lips.

"You're not mad?"

"I can't be mad at you," he said kissing her again.

Gabriella smiled, "Love you."

"Love you too," Troy replied, reciprocating the smile and kissing her forehead.

* * *

The following morning, Troy and Gabriella were up and running by ten. Gabriella had already seasoned the turkey and put it in the oven, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Martha came over to help with the cooking. Troy, Zeke, and Gabriella were in charge of the desserts for the night which were Crème Brule, Cheesecake, and Peach Cobbler, the last one at Gabriella's request. Taylor was in charge of the mashed potatoes and gravy, Martha was in charge of the potato salad, Kelsi was in charge of the green salad, and Sharpay was in charge of the fruit salad. Jason, Chad, and Ryan were out picking up all of the drinks taking Dani and Nathan with them.

"So, Troy, Gab," Taylor started as she continued to peel the potatoes.

"Yeah?" the pair asked looking up from where she mixing the ingredients for the Cheesecake and he was stirring the ingredients for the Peach Cobbler.

"It's Thanksgiving."

"We know, happy turkey day," Gabriella said looking back down at what she was doing.

"You guys said that you'd tell us what you were having on Thanksgiving," Martha said cutting straight to the chase.

"That we did," Troy said. "But we meant at dinner when all of our parents were here."

A group "Aww, come on!" came from the whole group while Troy and Gabriella just laughed at their friends.

"Only five more hours, guys," Troy said. "Dinner's at seven."

* * *

Dinner quickly came around and everyone that fit was seated around Troy and Gabriella's 10-seat dining room table. Troy had gotten two chairs from the basement and placed them next to each other for Dani and Nathan.

"Okay so we ate dinner. Now before we start eating dessert, I believe Troy and Gabriella have something to tell us," Sharpay pointed out as she eyed the couple. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Troy nudged his head over in Danielle's direction and Gabriella nodded.

"You guys are so impatient," Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, we're impatient. Now tell us! We have a baby shower to plan," Taylor demanded.

Gabriella giggled at her friend's semi-hostility before speaking. "Dani, I think you should do the honors and tell everyone what my babies are going to be."

"Really, I can tell them?" Dani asked. Troy and Gabriella nodded, smiling at her excitement.

"You mean you guys told her and not me!" Chad said insulted. "I'm your best friend!" he looked over at Danielle, "Danielle Marie Danforth Evans, you knew and you didn't tell me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"I pinkie swore, daddy," Dani explained. "I can't break my promise to Auntie Gabi and Uncle Troy, they're my best friends." Everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Oooh! Burn!" Troy exclaimed. "High five, babes," he said high fiving Gabriella who just giggled and extending his hand toward Dani. The little girl just giggled at her godfather's antics before high fiving him.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend!" Chad frowned.

"You're my daddy, daddy," Dani said.

"No fair," Chad said crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting.

"There, there, daddy," Dani said patting his afro. "I still love you lots!" she leaned over and hugged him,

Chad couldn't help but smile at how cute his daughter was. "I still love you too," he said hugging her back.

"They're so adorable," Kelsi said as everyone watched the hugging pair with smiles on their faces.

"I know, right," Martha agreed.

Gabriella giggled to herself, noticing that everyone was distracted. Troy looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow but she just shook her head and stood up. "Who wants dessert?"

Jason and Chad sprung up from their seats, "ME!" they exclaimed.

"Breathe children!" Gabriella giggled. "I'll go get them. Who wants what?"

"WAIT!" Taylor and Sharpay exclaimed, startling a few people.

"What, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"You still haven't said what you're having! And I know your parents couldn't make it but I'm positive you already told them!" Taylor said.

"We wanna know!" Sharpay pouted.

"Aww, you guys are too cute," Gabriella said walking over to each of them and hugging them from behind. "Dani, go ahead and tell them."

"Yay! Okay!" She stood up on her chair and spoke loudly, "Auntie Gabi and Uncle Troy's babies are going to be a boy and girl…" she was cut off by Ryan who cheered and Taylor, Sharpay, Chad and Jason who awwed disappointedly.

"Pay up!" Ryan said extending his hands.

"You made a bet?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Jason and Chad thought you were having two boys and Sharpay and Taylor thought you were having two girls and I honestly thought Shar would guess what I guessed, being a twin fraternal boy/girl twin," Ryan explained.

"Shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay said rolling her eyes and throwing a fifty at Ryan.

"I just made two hundred bucks! I rock!"

"Excuse me, Uncle Ryan," Dani started politely, "But I'm not done."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, continue."

"Thank you," Dani smiled. "The babies' names are going to be Madeline Luna Marie and Robert Jack Alexander."

"Awww!" all the girls gushed and got up to hug Gabriella.

"Gabi, those names are so cute!" Sharpay gushed.

"Where'd you get them of them?" Martha asked.

"Well, I've always loved the name Madeline for a girl and Troy's always said that when we had a baby that she'd have to take my middle name. I didn't want her to be 'MM' so I wanted to put something in between. The night that we chose the names, the most beautiful moon was shining and so I thought Luna. Plus after we thought some more, it's sort of a combination between our moms' names. 'Lu' from Lucille and 'na' from Ana," Gabriella explained.

"That's so creative," Taylor said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And for our son," Troy started. "We gave him both our dads' names and my middle name because Gabriella insisted that it was only fair and that she loved the name Alexander as a middle name. It all sort of worked out."

"They're perfect, guys," Kelsi said genuinely. "Congratulations."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other before Troy said, "Thanks."

"Now can we have dessert?" Chad asked.

"You're such a fat butt," Gabriella said rolling her eyes and everyone chuckled. "Who wants what?" she asked.

"I want one of each please, Gabster," Chad said with a smile on his face.

"Same here!" Jason said high fiving Chad.

"Okay," she laughed. "Zeke can you help me?"

"Sure," he said standing up.

"Nathan, sweetie, what would you like for dessert?" Gabriella asked.

"Cheesecake, please!" Nathan said politely.

"Ooh, I want some too, please!" Dani said nodding.

"I'll have some Crème Brule, Gab," Kelsi said.

"Babe, what'll you have?" she asked her husband.

"Don't care, as long as you're on it," Troy said grinning cheekily.

"Alright, Bolton," Chad said high fiving his best friend.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella glared playfully.

"What? I mean it," Troy said.

"We'll I'm not on the menu, sweetie. Sorry," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Will you be on it later?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "Maybe."

* * *

The following two weeks flew by and it was December. The eleventh to be exact, three days until Gabriella's birthday as well as three months until the twins were due. Today had been the day of Gabriella's baby shower. It was held at her house of course and on the patio due to the strangely warm December weather. They had a little gathering, nothing too huge and the guys were invited. Some gifts included two bath sets from Jason and Martha, a double stroller that came with two car seats, from Sharpay and Chad, and several other things.

Within the last two weeks, Troy and Gabriella had finished up the twins' bedroom. They had painted two of the four walls a very pale yellow and a light baby pink and the other two walls were a very pale green and a baby blue. All four walls had a white trim. They had chosen black furniture, just like in their own bedroom.

Madeline's crib was against the pink wall. The sheets were yellow with a yellow, black and pink quilt that had stars on it. Gabriella had put in a yellow pillow that had 'Madeline Luna Marie' engraved on it in pink and a soft, brown teddy bear. On the pink wall Troy had pasted yellow stars around a crescent moon that resembled the one of Twinkle Towne, the musical he and Gabriella had performed in while in high school. On the yellow wall, was Madeline's changing table along with a rocking chair.

Robert's crib was against the blue wall. His side resembled his sisters except that his sheets were white and his quilt was baby blue, white, and green and had balls of all sports on them. Gabriella had placed a green pillow with Robert Jack Alexander stitched in blue inside with the same soft, brown teddy bear. On the wall, Troy had pasted a basketball, a baseball and bat, a soccer ball and a football. On the green wall was his changing table and a rocking chair.

* * *

"Thanks for a great afternoon. I love you, baby," Gabriella said standing on her tippy toes and kissing him as they stood in their bedroom.

"Same here, dude," Troy replied.

"Gosh, you're so romantic," she said rolling her eyes.

"I know, right?" he smirked. "Now come on, we've been apart all day and it's time for some good ol' love making."

"Once again, your romance makes me weak at the knees," she rolled her eyes. "Oh never mind, that's the perpetual heartburn that's radiating in my kneecaps."

"Ouch, that hurts," Troy said cheekily as he kissed her once more. "Now I insist. In early celebration of the wonderful day your lovely mommy pushed you into this earth for me, let's go canoodle and something more," he said winking.

"No." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and facing away from him.

"No?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face.

"No," she repeated.

"Oh come on, you can't even say that with a straight face," Troy said cheekily. Deciding that he had already pushed her far enough, he leaned in and pressed a zealous kiss to her lips.

Gabriella fought to remain stern but he could be so convincing. Troy pulled away and moved his gentle, open-mouthed kisses to her jaw line. "Come on baby, I'm sorry," he said against her cheek. He continued his actions, moving down to her neck and collar bone and Gabriella couldn't help but melt into his arms. He was just so amazing despite his non-romantic moments.

"I love you, gorgeous," he murmured against her lips as he started the walk from where they were standing to their bed.

And she smiled actually going weak at the knees this time and not because of heartburn. "I love you too."

As they reached the bed, he lay her down before climbing on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows. "I love you and I think you're amazing," he spoke again before kissing her fervently.

* * *

In the middle of the night Troy woke up to what he thought was crying coming from the bathroom. His eyes fluttered open and the sounds became clearer. It was Gabriella. He got up and slipped on his discarded boxers and made the short walk to their bathroom. Once inside, he saw Gabriella sitting in a corner with nothing on clutching her stomach, tears running down her cheeks. He rushed to her side.

"Baby what's wrong? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. But Gabriella wouldn't answer her. She just continued to sob. "Sweetie, tell me, what's the matter?" he asked gently. "Are you in pain?" Gabriella nodded he head softly.

"Another Braxton-Hicks contraction," he sighed. He leaned forward to gather her in his arms but he felt that the floor was wet. "Babe, did you have an accident?" he asked, feeling a little nervous and hoping that's exactly what it was.

Gabriella finally spoke and although her voice was shaky, the message was perfectly clear. "They are…aren't Br…Braxton-Hicks, th…they're real. M…My wa…water br…broke," she said in the midst of her sobs. "The ba…bies are com…coming. I'm sc…scared Troy." And with that said she collapsed into his arms, her sobs getting louder and shock filling Troy's face.


	14. Blissful

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 14:** Blissful

---

_Gabriella finally spoke and although her voice was shaky, the message was perfectly clear. "They are…aren't Br…Braxton-Hicks, th…they're real. M…My wa…water br…broke," she said in the midst of her sobs. "The ba…bies are com…coming. I'm sc…scared Troy." And with that said she collapsed into his arms, her sobs getting louder and shock filling Troy's face._

Once Troy completely processed the message, a mere four seconds later, his brain began to work in overdrive. He gathered Gabriella in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He placed her on their bed and sped to his drawers. He pulled out one of his v-neck t-shirts and a pair of worn sweatpants.

"Relax baby," he said soothingly, as he quickly made his way back to her.

"I'm so scared," she murmured tearfully as he dressed her.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said. "I'm scared too, but you need to be strong, okay? If you panic it's worse on the babies. Leave the panicking to me for later on. Just breathe, just like we learned at our Lamaze classes," he soothed as he finished slipping the sweatpants onto her body. He grabbed her flip flops that were at the edge of the bed and slipped them onto her feet. "Are you still in pain?" he asked cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears.

Gabriella nodded, more tears falling from her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, baby," he said ruefully before kissing her forehead. "It's gonna be alright, though. Remember that Dr. Herrera said that this was completely normal for twins. Now, just relax, breathe and I'm gonna get you to the hospital as soon as I can." Gabriella just nodded and he pressed another kiss to her forehead and another to her lips. He grabbed a hair tie and picked up her hair so that she could be more comfortable and once she was fully dressed, he rushed to grab another pair of sweats and a t-shirt and put them on slipping his feet into his own flip flops.

"Mhmm…" Gabriella grunted in pain. Troy turned to see her clutching her stomach. He rushed to her side and carried her into his arms and walked out the door. Once she was settled in the car, he rushed back inside to grab a bag with clothes for both Gabriella and the twins along with his iPhone, his digital camera, and the two car seats.

* * *

Troy broke several speed laws but luckily, at 3am, the cops weren't really watching. He had made it to the hospital in record speed, calling Dr. Herrera in the process. Luckily, she had been working the nightshift so she had already set everything up to see Gabriella. After examining her, she said that it'd be best to deliver the twins instead of trying to stop the contractions. Two hours later, she declared that Gabriella was already six centimeters dilated and with that said, she handed Troy a pair of baby blue scrubs.

"I'll be right back, babe," Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead.

Gabriella just nodded and Troy walked out. A few moments later, he returned dressed in his blue scrubs and Dr. Herrera was checking on Gabriella.

"Don't you look cute in scrubs," Gabriella said giggling tiredly.

"Why, thank you," Troy said with a smirk as he walked over to her side and kissed her cheek.

"Well, Gabriella, sweetheart, these babies look like they want to come out. You're already nine and a half centimeters dilated," the doctor stated with a smile. "And your contractions are 3 minutes apart so you're just about ready to push."

"Are you sure everything's going to be okay?" Troy asked taking Gabriella's hand.

"Everything is set to be fine. We ran all the tests and the twins' hearts and lungs are fully developed and right now, that's all we were really worried about. And the fact that you've had such a healthy pregnancy is a plus."

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as she smiled up at Troy. "Oh, that's great."

"So, I'm going to go get the nurses. They're already done suiting up. You guys sit tight and relax. I'll be back in just a minute." And with that said she stepped out of the room.

"Troy?"

"What's up?" he asked interlacing their fingers.

"I know I should've said this back when we were in our limo the day of our wedding and I know that it's kinda late now but I'm sorry…" Gabriella said looking up at him.

"Sorry?" Troy asked. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for pushing this on you," she said pointing down at her stomach. "No pun intended."

"Wait, what? Brie, what are you talking about?"

"When I told you I was pregnant, we had just said 'I Do' and it's as if that tied you down to me."

"What? Gabriella…" he started to talk but Gabriella interrupted.

"What I'm saying is I guess I kinda forced you into this."

"Baby, please don't think for a second that you forced me into this," Troy said. "I mean sure, the news was unexpected but I don't want you to think that you tied me down or whatever. I'm with you for you and the babies are just a perk, if you will. I've told you countless times that I love you and that I love our babies. Just because you told me about them when you did doesn't change that. And I can't tell you how excited I am to meet them just because I know that they're a part of both you and me."

Before Gabriella could say anything, the doctor came in followed by four nurses. The doctor took her place in front of Gabriella. "Alright honey, when you feel your next contraction, I'm going to need you to push, okay."

"Okay," Gabriella said, suddenly feeling scared.

As if Troy could sense it, he squeezed her hand, "You're gonna do great, babe. I'm positive."

"Damn," Gabriella said as a contraction shot through her body.

"This is it! On three push; one, two, three, PUSH!"

"FUCK!" Gabriella swore. She wasn't one to swear all the time but the pain was unlike anything she'd felt before.

"Come on, babe, you can do this," Troy encouraged as he kissed the top of her head.

"Troy, I hate you so much right now!" she exclaimed squeezing his hand. Troy chuckled to himself, remembering how Chad had once warned him about Gabriella not being her loving self during labor.

"Come on Gabriella, you're doing great," Dr. Herrera said. "I can see a head."

"Come on, baby, push!" Troy said encouragingly.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO? DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Gabriella shrieked before letting out a loud yelp.

"Gabriella, sweetie, push, your babies are almost here," the doctor coached.

"Okay, Dr. Herrera," Gabriella said nicely.

Troy just looked down at her and shook his head before she let out another yelp.

* * *

Silence.

A pin dropping to the ground could be heard in Gabriella Bolton's hospital room because of all the silence.

"They're gorgeous," Troy murmured watching Gabriella as she held their twins in her arms.

Robert Jack Alexander and Madeline Luna Marie had been born at 6:23am weighing five pounds and 6:33 weighing four and a half pounds respectively. In the craziness of the babies getting cleaned, weighed and checked, Gabriella had gotten to actually hold them ten minutes prior to this moment.

They had decided against calling anyone just yet because they wanted to savor this moment with their twins. They knew that once everyone knew the babies were here, they wouldn't get to hold them.

"They are," Gabriella said nodding with a proud smile.

"And they're so tiny!" he said.

Gabriella nodded kissing both of the babies' foreheads. "Do you want to hold them, daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know," Troy said nervously. "I don't wanna hurt them."

"Sweetheart, you're not going to hurt them," Gabriella spoke with sincerity in her voice. Troy still looked reluctant. "Come on, babe, don't you think they'll be sad when we tell them that daddy didn't hold them when they were born because he was scared?"

"I guess," he smiled. He stood up from the seat that was next to the bed.

"Here," she said, carefully extending Maddy to him. "Make sure you cradle her head." Troy nodded as he carefully took his newborn daughter in his arms. He leaned back to sit back down on the chair, scooting it closer to the bed.

"See, it's not so bad. You're a natural, daddy," Gabriella said with a grin. She watched as Maddy moved in his arms, snuggling into his chest. "She's a daddy's girl alright."

Troy chuckled softly. "Hi Maddy," he started. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Just like your mommy." Gabriella watched silently as he interacted with their daughter. He was in love. She grabbed the digital camera from the side table and took a picture of him looking down at Maddy lovingly.

"Hey daddy, what about me?" Gabriella said speaking for Robby. Troy just smiled at her and extended his left arm to take the baby into his arms.

"Hey buddy," he started. "You are one sexy beast," he said causing Gabriella to throw her head back in laughter.

"You're incorrigible," she said composing herself.

"But you love me so it's okay," he winked. Gabriella just rolled her eyes as he went back to talking to the babies. As he kissed both their foreheads, she took this opportunity to take a picture.

"Come here daddy, give me a kiss," she said puckering her lips. Troy smirked and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Love you," he murmured against her lips.

"Love you too," she returned.

"You were amazing today," he said. "I'm so proud of you."

Gabriella blushed and smiled bashfully. "I was so rude to you, though."

"You were in excruciating pain. I'd be worried if you weren't yelling at me," he said with a small smirk. Gabriella just kissed him again.

"Thank you for being with me," she said after a few moments.

"I wouldn't miss this moment for the world, babe." Troy said.

She just smiled, feeling herself fall more in love with him in that moment.

* * *

"_WHY WAS GABRIELLA RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL AND WHY WASN'T I INFORMED?"_ an angry Sharpay hollered from the other side of the phone.

Troy rolled his eyes. _Paparazzi,_ he thought. Actually, he knew. And Sharpay was one to _always_ read the tabloid websites on her phone.

"Sharpay, calm down," Troy said running his hand through his hair, annoyed at his best friend, as per usual.

"_Why should I, asshole?"_ the blonde barked, living up to her name. _"My fucking best friend's in the hospital and you didn't have the decency to call me or even pick up your damn phone! I've been calling you for the past three hours!"_

"Oh my God, shut up!" Troy grunted, getting even more annoyed. "Gabriella is fine Sharpay. Now stop freaking yelling at me."

Gabriella looked up from where she was breast feeding Maddy and giggled. "Let me talk to her," she said. Troy rolled his eyes before passing her the phone. He leaned down to pick Robby up from the incubator where Gabriella had placed him. He sat down and rested the sleeping baby on his chest, covering him with his soft blue blanket.

"Bestieeee," Gabriella said into the phone with a small smile on her face.

"_Oh gosh Gabi! Are you alright? Why are you in the hospital? Are the twins okay?" _Sharpay shot the series of questions at her._ "Your jerky husband didn't have the decency to call me. Asshole."_

"Shar be nice. He's your best friend and you love him," Gabriella said.

"_Whatever,"_ Sharpay said. Gabriella could almost see her rolling her eyes but accepting that she was right. _"But tell me? Are you okay?"_

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine," Gabriella said. "The twins are fine too. Listen, I've gotta go because I'm doing something," she said fixing her hospital gown and placing Maddy on her shoulder to burp her. "But you can come over now if you'd like. If you do, bring Chad and Dani with you."

"Why?"

"Because. Now come. I'm at Cedars Sinai. But you already knew that."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Bye, love," Gabriella said grabbing the phone from the place between her ear and her shoulder, mad hanging up.

"She's always yelling at me," Troy said rolling her eyes.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way now would you," she said looking at him knowingly.

"Whatever," he said with a second roll of his eyes, and Gabriella giggled, knowing he knew she was right.

"We have to call our parents," he said after a few moments.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Gabriella said. "Can you call them while I finish burping Maddy?" Troy nodded and he carefully pulled out his phone. He looked up his mother's work number, keeping in mind that it was Wednesday and that she was an hour ahead so she already was at work. Bringing the phone to his ear, he waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Lucille Bolton's voice came through the phone.

"Hi mommy," Troy greeted.

"_Hello honey,"_ she greeted. _"How are you?"_

"Ecstatic," he said grinning.

"_Oh? And why is that?"_

"I'm a daddy," he said, his grin becoming wider. Gabriella grinned at him from her place on the bed and he winked and blew her a silent kiss.

"_WHAT?!?!?" _Troy chuckled softly pulling the phone away from his ear.

"As of," he paused looking at the clock. "An hour and a half ago."

"_Oh my goodness, are you serious?"_

"As a heart attack," he confirmed.

"_My baby's a daddy,"_ she said tearfully. _"But weren't they due in March?_

"They were but I guess Maddy and Robby wanted to make an early appearance," he joked.

"_Aww congratulations sweetheart."_ Troy looked at Gabriella and mouthed 'she's crying,' which made her 'aww'.

"Thanks mom," he smiled. "Robby was born at 6:23 and he weighed five pounds and Maddy was born at 6:33 and she weighed four and a half pounds. They're so tiny because they're preemies but they're completely healthy and they're beautiful."

"_Oh, I can only imagine. How is Gabi?"_

"She's doing great. She's glowing and looks absolutely gorgeous." Gabriella blushed at his comment.

"_I'm glad. Tell her I said congratulations and that I love her. I can't really talk because I have to get back to work but kiss Gabriella and the twins for me and I'll talk to your father and the Montezes and we'll fly out there tomorrow or Friday."_

"Sounds good, mom. But don't go out of your way. Only if you can."

"_Who cares if it's in my way? These are my grandchildren!" _Lucille exclaimed and Troy laughed.

"Okay mom. I'll let you get back to work. Talk to you later."

"_Talk to you later, honey. And congratulations."_

"Congratulations to you too, grandma," he grinned before hanging up. He looked over at Gabriella and said, "She's ecstatic. She's already gonna make plans to fly over here between tomorrow and Friday with my dad and your parents."

"Oh gosh. I can imagine. Your mom is so cute."

"I can't wait to hear how your mom reacts," Troy said getting ready to dial his mother-in-law's number.

"No, don't call her. I spoke to her yesterday and she said that she had a meeting today in the morning. Papi's on a business trip in Texas so I don't know if he'll answer."

"Well, I'll text them and we can call later." As he sent the text message, the phone in the room rang. Gabriella reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Mrs. Bolton? Hi, I'm calling from the front and Mrs. Sharpay Evans-Danforth is here and she wants to see you."_ The girl at the front desk seemed to sound a little star struck as she spoke.

"Oh good! Is she alone?"

"_She's with her husband and their daughter."_

"Good. I'll send my husband down to get them. Please don't mention my twins to them. I want them to be surprised."

"_Okay."_

"Thank you," Gabriella said politely.

"_No problem."_

And the two hung up. "Baby, Shar, Chad and Dani are downstairs."

"And the Wicked Witch of the West is here," Troy said with a roll of his eyes.

Gabriella giggled, "Baby, be nice!" she scolded. "She's your best friend."

"Worst mistake of my life," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Mhmm," Gabriella smirked.

Troy stood up from his place on the chair and handed Robby to Gabriella, kissing his forehead. He then kissed Maddy's and finally Gabriella's. "Be back." She just nodded as he walked out the door.

"Mommy and me time…" she murmured. Gabriella looked down at her twins who curiously looked around the room, not used to these new surroundings. She felt her eyes fill with tears, her hormonal state getting the best of her. She kissed both of their foreheads and snuggled them in her arms.

"I love you two so much," she murmured as tears rolled down her cheeks. "So, so much. I'm so happy you're here and that you're healthy. And you're both so beautiful. You made my day."

"GABI! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE……" Sharpay exclaimed loudly but paused at the sight before her.

"SHHHHHHH!" Troy scolded as he walked over to his wife's side. "Baby, why are you crying?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"They're just so beautiful," Gabriella murmured. "I'm so happy they're here." Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head once more before bringing his hands to cup her face and wipe her tears with his thumbs.

"Oh my gosh! You… and the twins… and…" Sharpay finally spoke with a stutter while Chad just stood there, shocked. Dani looked at them with a huge smile on her face.

"Maddy! Robby! You're here!!!" Dani exclaimed as she rushed over to her godmother's bed.

"Easy sweetie," Troy said as he picked her up. He put a drop of hand sanitizer on her hands so she could touch the babies.

Gabriella sniffled with a smile on her face as she looked up at Chad and Sharpay. "Well God mommy and daddy, aren't you going to come see my babies?"

"Gabster they're gorgeous," Chad spoke first as he moved closer to her, accepting the drops of hand sanitizer from Troy. He kissed the top of Gabriella's head before speaking, "Can I hold one?"

"Of course, Chadster!" Gabriella said with a smile. "This is Robby," she said as Chad took the baby in his arms.

"Robster, you are one sexy beast," he said as he put his index finger in Robby's tiny hand.

"That's what I said," Troy laughed, reaching over to high-five Chad.

Gabriella laughed too before saying, "And this is Maddy, of course."

"Maddster's a cutie too," he said looking down at her.

"I love how you just met them and they already have nicknames," Sharpay finally spoke as she moved closer to the bed and kissed Chad on the cheek.

"You already know, babe," Chad said.

"Congrats Gabi. They're beautiful," Sharpay said.

"Come here bestie," Gabriella said patting the spot next to her. Sharpay moved over and took a seat on the edge of the bed and hugged her.

"How are you feeling," Sharpay asked with a grin.

"Amazing. Motherhood feels so fantastic. Like, I'm so sore right now and I used muscles that I think I never knew I had but all that doesn't matter because they're here and they make me so happy."

"I know the feeling. It's inexplicable really."

"It's like all the discomfort I felt for the last 7 months doesn't matter because the reward is so much more… rewarding, you know?"

Sharpay nodded in agreement. "You're gonna be an amazing mom, bestie. I have no doubts." Chad and Troy watched silently, both loving how close they were.

Gabriella blushed, "I don't know if I can top you." She was being honest. Despite her craziness and her yelling at everyone and despite the fact that she had Dani so early, Sharpay had become one hell of a mother.

"'Course you can." Sharpay grinned. "Now, can I hold this cutie?"

"Of course!" Gabriella said without a second thought. She handed the baby to Sharpay.

"I'm going to cover you in pink and glitter," Sharpay said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh no!" Troy exclaimed.


	15. Nine Months

**For Abby. Thanks for not telling, lmao. **

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 15: **Nine Months

---

"Look guys! Daddy's on TV!" Gabriella Bolton said to her twins who were staring up at the plasma screen television in the living room. The three were on top of a comforter Gabriella had set up on the floor, she sitting and the two of them lying in front of her.

Nine months. Nine whole months had flown by since that exciting December day in which Madeline and Robert Bolton made their very first appearance. A lot had changed since then. Troy's once heavy sleeping habits had changed completely. Now, even the faintest cry could get him up. He and Gabriella had also become closer as a couple and had learned so much together. Also, they continued to move forward in their careers.

The Lakers had made it to the finals but unfortunately lost to their rivals, the Boston Celtics. Despite that, the team had been rewarded by their coach and of course their captain for all their hard work during the season with a barbeque and a two and a half month vacation.

Gabriella's CD had been awarded a gold, something she, Kelsi, Zoë and all of her producers had been proud of. They had all discussed and reached the conclusion that it could've definitely been a platinum CD like her first album but since she hadn't toured, it had been a minus. But they were still proud because gold was actually really good. She was now slowly working on her third album with a whole new approach to her music.

Zeke and Troy's restaurant had been completed at the end of August. The place had been painted and the furniture had been put into place. After the owners and head chefs finished setting up the menu, hiring a small group of chefs, waiters and two bartenders and passing the health inspections they set the opening date for to open on October 18th in celebration of Troy's 25th birthday.

Martha had found out she was pregnant in April and she and Jason were ecstatic. The two were currently in the process of planning their wedding after Jason had proposed during a fourth of July barbeque at Zeke and Taylor's house. Taylor and Zeke had gotten married in a small ceremony in June. Sharpay had completed three films and was now taking a mini vacation, spending time with her family. Kelsi, Ryan and Nathan had taken a long vacation to Europe in June and returned in early September, just in time for Nathan to return to school.

It was now late September again and the Basketball preseason had started early this year. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason had been incredibly busy with basketball practice, commercials, endorsement deals, charity events and preseason games. The Lakers were currently on a month-long road trip, making a stop in Boston, New York, Miami, Orlando, Chicago, and San Antonio.

Maddy had recognized her father on the screen as one of his Gatorade commercials came up and started clapping and squealing excitedly. Robby followed suit and Gabriella just laughed. Even though she was younger, Maddy was sort of like the leader out of the two.

"Aren't you two excited," Gabriella laughed. "Well, you better be. Daddy comes home today!" The babies just gurgled at their mother who grinned down at them.

"_LUCY! YOU GOT SOME 'SPLANIN' TO DO!"_ a cheeky voice with a terrible Spanish accent called from the threshold.

Gabriella grinned brightly at the sound, knowing exactly who it was. "I don't know what Lucy you're talking about Bolton. Do I need to sharpen my claws?" she called back playfully.

"_No babe. It's all good."_

At the sound of their father's voice, Maddy and Robby started their excited squealing once more and Gabriella giggled, realizing they were just as giddy as she was to see Troy.

"Take off your shoes!" she hollered playfully.

"They're off! Geez!" he said as he stepped into the living room. "You suck, you know that? You haven't seen me in a month and you're already yelling at me. You don't even say hi," he pouted.

Robby and Maddy continued their squealing at the sight of their father and Troy grinned widely.

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby." Gabriella stood up from her place in front of the twins. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms, kissing him lovingly. "I missed you," she murmured against his lips.

"I missed you too, babe," Troy said with a small smile. He kissed her lips a few more times before placing her back down on her feet and hugging her. He kissed her forehead and then made his way over to the babies who were kicking, squealing, and giggling excitedly. "And I, of course, missed you guys too! You've both gotten so big!" He sat down on one side of them while Gabriella sat across from him on the other.

"Hey you! How are you little guy?" Troy asked as he picked Robby up, placed him on his lap, and kissed his temple. The baby beamed happily, his bright cerulean eyes sparkling as he looked up at his dad. Troy made a funny face at him and Robby giggled as he snuggled into his father's embrace.

"I think he missed you the most," Gabriella commented with a smile.

Troy smiled and kissed the top of Robby's head, "I missed him too." He reached over to gently pull Maddy into his arms. "How about you cutie? Did you miss your daddy?"

Maddy just squealed with a cheeky grin on her features. Her vivid brown eyes and cute button nose, both which she had inherited from her mother, were twinkling brightly and wrinkling cutely as she grinned and giggled animatedly, obviously thrilled to see her father.

And Gabriella just watched with a proud smile on her features as the three of them bonded. Ever since day one, Troy had truly fallen in love with his kids and each day that love obviously grew and he showed it, practically shouted it off the roof tops, making her heart swell and fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

After a family afternoon, Troy and Gabriella had fed the twins and put them down for their afternoon nap. Once they were sure the babies were asleep, the two shared a playful dinner and caught up with each other. Troy talked about his games and Gabriella informed him that she had tried her best to watch each one. She had also told him about the three songs she had written while he had been away and he had told her how awesome that was and that he definitely wanted to hear all of them. And after a few moments, the conversation had moved on to kisses and caresses which had led them into bed.

"Gosh, I missed you," Gabriella murmured as she leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Multiply that by infinity and you'll get how much I missed you," Troy said wrapping his arms around her body.

"You're so cheesy," she grinned.

"I know. But you love me that way," he chuckled.

"Sure." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I don't like your sarcasm, Bolton," Troy said with a smirk.

"Says the kind of sarcasm himself."

"Ooh, I get to be a king," he said cheekily.

"Shut up," Gabriella giggled. "And you owe me mister. You promised you'd go get the strawberries and chocolate syrup for me."

"I believe _you _owe me, missy," Troy murmured cheekily against her neck and Gabriella giggled as he rolled her over so that he hovered above her. "I've been away for a month. I just got home. I think they can wait." He kissed her zealously.

"But I was kinda hoping I could eat them off you," she murmured against his ear mischievously.


	16. Family Time

**Dedicated to the lovely Zachary David Alexander Efron. Happy birthday dearest! ILYSFM! Thank you for always being amazing, for being the reason behind a majority of my smiles, and for being you. I hope you have an awesome birthday and that everything you wish for comes true. Again, ILY, thank you, and have a wonderful day.**

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 16: **Family Time

---

The once quiet Sunday mornings at the Bolton household had ceased to exist once their new additions had arrived. Today was no different so Troy wasn't surprised to wake up to the giggles of his family on his first morning at home in a long time. The only thing was that they felt as though they were very close by. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight that came in through the balcony doors, and noticed that the bathroom light was on. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before reaching over to pull on his discarded boxers and getting out of bed. He walked across the bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom.

"_Maddy! Robby! You need to stop splashing,"_ Gabriella scolded while giggling.

Troy leaned against the door frame with a smile as he watched the three of them interact. They were all inside the Jacuzzi tub and Gabriella was trying to give the twins a bath but the two of them were just splashing about, making it nearly impossible.

Robby continued to splash about causing Maddy to squeal and giggle and start to splash as well. Troy chuckled, finally deciding to make an entrance.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture," Troy said with a smile. The twins shrieked excitedly at the sight of their dad and his smile widened as he walked closer to the tub and sat on the edge. "Morning!"

"It's about time you got up! Giving your kids a shower is no walk in the park!" Gabriella snapped playfully.

"Oh, so now they're my kids?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she declared cutely. "They're only mine when they're being good and adorable."

"Whatever you say, babe," he chuckled as Maddy wiggled over to her father and extended her hand. Troy smiled before pulling her out of the tub and onto his lap, cuddling her in his arms so she wouldn't get cold.

"How about you hush up and come in and help me finish?" Gabriella asked dryly as she poured water over Robby's head, getting rid of the soap.

"You look like you're doing fine," Troy said cheekily as he kissed the top of Maddy's head, causing her to giggle.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and tugging him into the bathtub making a big splash. Madeline squealed happily when she landed in the bubbly water.

Troy's face was priceless. He was shocked. "Gabriella Marie Bolton! Are you insane?"

"Ooh! The full name," Gabriella giggled cheekily. She took Maddy from his arms and proceeded to pour water over her head to get the excess soap off her body.

"What if I got hurt? What if I got water up my nose?" Troy complained.

"You would've whined about it forever and I would've ignored you," she answered, the cheeky grin never leaving her features. She sat up on the ledge of the bathtub, reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body. "Stop staring, Bolton," she said, not even bothering to look up at him with a small smirk on her features.

"I'm not staring," he stated, amusement dancing in his eyes.

She grabbed two towels and gathered the twins in her arms. "Whatever. Come on guys, Daddy needs to bathe and you guys have to eat!"

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and Troy stared at her from his place in the tub feeling a tad confused and a tad amused at his wife's actions.

* * *

After ridding the tub of the bathwater from his family's bath, Troy jumped into the shower and took a cold shower to wake himself up. He then shaved and changed into a comfy pair of grey sweats and a v-neck t-shirt and headed downstairs into the kitchen. He saw Gabriella standing by the counter wearing an outfit similar to his, except that her shirt was pink. She was talking on the phone while she fixed two small bowls of raspberries, blueberries and Cheerios and filled two of the twins' bottles with water. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder.

Gabriella turned slightly to smile at him, kissed his cheek and then continued her phone call.

"Shar, just buy a freaking test and stop whining," she said into the phone as she rolled her eyes. "Hold on." Gabriella put the phone down.

"What're you guys talking about?" Troy asked.

"Shar thinks she's pregnant and she's freaking out about it."

"Why doesn't she just shut the hell up and buy a test?" he asked.

"That's what I said! Anyway, can you take this to the babies? They're on their high chairs in the living room."

"Will do." Troy grabbed the tiny bowls and bottles and walked out of the kitchen.

Gabriella picked the phone up again, "Hey. Sorry, I was talking to Troy. Anyway, hun, you need to relax, get to the drugstore and buy a pregnancy test."

"_Gabriella, you don't get it! I can't be pregnant!"_

"Honey, you need to chill and accept it. Plus, I have no idea why you're so worried. Chad has been dropping the hint of wanting another kid for a while now. He's going to be really happy and when you get the result, you will be too. And if it's another little girl, you'll have three to spoil."

"_Urgh, I hate it when you're right. I'll go buy the test and call you when I take it."_

"Sounds good."

_"I'm so stressed out. We need to go shopping like ASAP"_

"Give me a date and a time and I'll be there. And relax, Shar. It's a baby. Something you and Chad created out of love. Nothing you haven't handled before."

_"I know it's just I'm a little scared."_

_"_I'm here for you if you need to talk, you know that, right?"

_"I know. And thanks."_

* * *

_And we're… your backyard friends, The Backyardigans! Together in the backyard again…_

Troy smiled widely as his kids squealed at the sight of their favorite show and the sound of their favorite song. He decided against placing their food bowls in their high chairs until after the theme song finished.

"I missed you two and your Backyardigans," he chuckled as he placed the bowls and bottles in front of them and kissed the tops of their heads.

Troy took a seat on the couch behind them and propped his feet up on the coffee table, making sure they didn't choke on their breakfast.

A few moments later Gabriella walked into the room with the house phone in hand.

"Ma…" Robby gurgled at the sight of his mother.

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "What did you just say?" She looked over at Troy, whose eyes were just as wide. "Troy did you hear him?"

"Ma…" the baby gurgled again, extending his arms toward Gabriella.

Gabriella's face split into a wide grin, "My baby!" she exclaimed excitedly as she sped toward him and carried him in her arms and pressed kisses all over his face. "He said his first word! And it was 'Ma!' He loves me! Ahh!"

"Ma! Ma!" Robby repeated excitedly.

"No fair!" Troy said in mock jealously. "I thought we were buds, little guy!" He looked down at Maddy and picked her up, "How about you baby girl? Are you gonna show mama how you're daddy's girl?"

The baby looked up at her parents and then over to her brother who continued to repeat the new sound. She had seen how ecstatic her mother had gotten when her brother had said his new word so she decided to repeat it.

"Ma…"

Gabriella gasped and grinned brightly. "My little princess!" she squealed before pressing kisses to her face and the top of her head.

"Ma!" Maddy squealed excitedly.

"No fair! Daddy gets no love," Troy pouted.

"Oh, baby." Gabriella kissed his lips. "Don't be upset! It's their first word! They have like a million more to learn!"

"You said it, it's their first word, babe." He frowned.

"Troy, don't be upset. When they learn to say 'dad' will be when you least expect it." She kissed his cheek.


	17. Like Catching Lightning

---

**Like Catching Lightning  
Chapter 17: **Like Catching Lightning

---

"Oh Gabi, it hasn't gotten any better has it?" Sharpay asked as she clipped Gabriella's hair up and rubbed her back. Gabriella managed to shake her head just before turning her head to the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Dani," Sharpay turned to her daughter, "Call your father and uncle and find out where they are, don't tell them what happened, just find out, and make sure the kids are okay downstairs," she said before handing Gabriella fluffy pink face towel and a glass of water.

"Okay mom," Dani said before stepping out of the bathroom.

Gabriella took a sip of the water and swished it around her mouth before spitting it out and flushing the toilet. She then wiped her mouth with the towel and sat down against the wall in front of the toilet.

"I'd forgotten how this felt," Gabriella said with a slight chuckle as she rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder. "Six years is a very long time." Sharpay laughed as she rested her head on Gabriella's.

"Do you wanna kill Troy yet?" the blonde joked.

"Nah," Gabriella said. "I figure I'll tell him about it first, and then kill him."

"Good plan." The two women laughed.

"I'm kinda scared…" Gabriella said after a few moments.

"Scared? Why? You've already gone through twins; this one is most likely one you can take it," Sharpay encouraged.

"Not that. I'm scared of how Troy will react. I mean sure, the first time around, he was ecstatic but this time, I don't know. I mean I kept it from him again instead of telling him right away and we never talked about having more kids…"

"Gabi, relax. Troy loves you and he will love that baby. He loves anything that has to do with you. What makes you think he's gonna be upset?"

Gabriella sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Nothing to worry about, Gabi."

"Hey Shar, did you ever think we'd be like this?"

"Like how?"

"Well, married with children, to Troy and Chad?" the brunette explained. "I mean growing up; you and I always said we'd never get tied down to anyone. And you always said that I would dump Troy when we graduated and that he and Chad would just be our fuck buddies. Nothing special."

Sharpay laughed out loud. "You know, I always knew you and Troy would end up like this. Like ever since you confessed that you liked him back in seventh grade, for some reason, I always saw you guys together forever. Like no matter how many times we joked about not getting tied down, I knew he was it for you. Even when you guys broke up our senior year of high school and you dated that kid Jake for like a month, I knew Troy was it for you," she said. And Gabriella smiled at the memory.

"I, on the other hand," Sharpay continued, "never thought Chad and I would work out. I always thought he and I would stay fuck buddies. But then when Dani happened, I think that's when I realized he was it for me. And I started to reflect that every time I got heartbroken or he had a bad break up, we always came back to each other. And I think I just really admired how much he grew up within the time I was pregnant and I think that's where I really fell in love with him and knew he was it for me. And the whole babies' thing, I guess that just comes with the territory of being married."

"I always love hearing about you guys. Your story is my favorite," Gabriella said.

"We should write a book," Sharpay joked. "We'd make millions."

"Are you planning to have any more babies?" the brunette asked.

"I think I'm fine with Dani and Emily. Plus, I have yours to spoil so I'm good."

"Fuck." Gabriella covered her mouth before leaning forward and throwing up for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Sharpay grabbed the glass of water and rinsed it out before refilling it with one of the water bottles on her bathroom counter. She pulled out a brand new toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and ran it under the hot water before putting some minty toothpaste on it. She turned her head as she heard the door open downstairs and Chad and Troy's cheering, and she knew they had won their Christmas Eve game.

"Why are you giving mommy trouble on Christmas?" Gabriella asked her still flat tummy as she flushed the toilet. "Shit, I got some on my dress," she pouted.

"Don't worry; you can wear one of mine and we'll put yours in the wash. Here," Sharpay handed Gabriella the same towel so she could wipe her mouth. "Brush your teeth and I'll get you the dress. We have to hurry coz the guys are here."

And in a matter of minutes, Gabriella's mouth was minty fresh and she was dressed in a red, strapless mini dress, her black tights and black flats. She let her hair back down so that her curls flowed loosely down her back.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded and the two headed out.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Troy said as he saw his wife and best friend walk into the living room.

"Congratulations on your win," Gabriella said with a grin as she went over to press a kiss to Troy's lips.

"Thank you," Troy chuckled before leaning closer to her ear. "You owe me a victory lap dance like you promised," he whispered.

"TROY!" she smacked his arm and he laughed. Rolling her eyes, she spoke, "You know I only said that so you'd leave me alone."

"Sure," he chuckled.

"Mommy, weren't you wearing a green dress?" Robby asked confused as to why his mother was now wearing red.

"I know, baby, but when I went upstairs, it got dirty so your aunt Shar lent me one of hers," Gabriella explained, not exactly lying but not telling the whole truth.

"Oh. You look very pretty."

"Thanks sweetie." Gabriella kissed the top of his head. She looked over at Sharpay who discreetly gave her a thumb up.

"Where're Dani, Maddy and Emily?" Sharpay asked.

"Bathroom," Chad replied. "They better hurry! I wanna open presents!"

"Shut up, Chad," Sharpay said rolling her eyes. "They can take as long as they want."

"We're back!" Emily announced. "Daddy!!!" the little girl ran over to her father and jumped on his lap.

"Hi princess," Chad greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Hi Daddy," Maddy greeted, hugging her father as he kissed the top of her head before going back to her Connect Four game with Robby.

"Hey uncle Troy," Dani greeted deciding to not interrupt her sister's moment with her father. She walked over to Troy and kissed his cheek. Even though she was ten years old already, her godparents were still her best friends.

"How are ya, babe?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Good," she smiled. "Congrats on your win! That was an awesome three pointer."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Aunt Gabi?" Dani asked, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to mention anything. Gabriella's eyes went wide as she inconspicuously warned her to not say anything but Dani didn't get her signals.

"Feeling better?" Troy cocked an eyebrow as he looked over to Gabriella. "What happened?"

"She was throwing…" Dani's eyes went wide as Sharpay slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Nothing, she's fine see," Sharpay said, glaring at her daughter.

"What are you not telling me?" Troy looked over at Gabriella who sat with a flustered look on her face.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry aunt Gabi," Dani said as she hopped off Troy's lap.

"I'm fine, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, she's fine," Sharpay pressed again. "Come on; let's open presents before Chad's head explodes."

"Shut up, Sharpay," Troy said, before looking over at Gabriella. "Gabi…"

"Troy, I'm okay."

"Gabriella," Troy said sternly.

Gabriella sighed before standing up from the couch, "It's nothing serious, Troy." She walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up a red box and then walked over to Troy, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"Auntie Shar, are my mommy and daddy gonna break up?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, are they?" Robby asked.

"Of course not, sweethearts," Sharpay said putting her arm around her. "They just had a misunderstanding.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

"What aren't you telling me, Gabriella?" Troy asked again as they reached the kitchen.

"First of all, sit," Gabriella pointed to the barstool. As he sat, she followed suit and sat next to him. "Okay. It's not as serious as it seems."

"So, why were you and Sharpay trying to keep it from me?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed again and handed him the red box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Troy looked down at the medium-sized box before removing the tape on the side and opening it. When he saw what was inside, his eyes went wide. He pulled out the positive pregnancy test along with a yellow onesie and a note that said _'Merry Christmas Daddy! See you in September!" _in Gabriella's curly handwriting.

"You…You're pregnant."

Gabriella nodded, confirming his statement. "That's what I wasn't telling you."

"That explains the unopened box of tampons in our bathroom," Troy said after a few moments with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Gabriella laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I notice these things, babe," he said while extending is arms to wrap them around her waist.

"So, you're not mad?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? We're having a baby!" he kissed her cheek.

"That's why I hadn't told you. I was scared of what you would say because we never talked about having more kids and I kept it from you again…"

"Baby, breathe," Troy stopped her. "Let this be like an unspoken law or rule or whatever. If you're ever pregnant again after this, don't think it'll upset me. It's a baby, a miracle. And you keeping it from me, sure it's a little annoying not knowing it the minute you find out because you're afraid to tell me but at the same time, I don't mind because you're so adorable when you tell me and I can tell that you're just so excited. Like right now, you look like you're ready to burst."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" she asked.

"You know, I think I'm the lucky one," he said pressing a kiss to her lips. "But I guess it's like catching lightning."

"I love you," she murmured.

"Love you more," he said kissing her once more. "And I love you," he added, placing a hand on her stomach.

* * *

**Oh crap, it's over. And before 2010! *woot***

**Thank you so much to everyone who bothered to open this up and read. Thank you to everyone who ever left a review and added this to their alerts/favorites list. Thanks for all the words of encouragement. Thanks to the girls over at Fan Forum for their continued support. And finally, thank you so much to the greatest two year old ever, my lovely nephew Steven. Steven, thank you for being such an inspiration and for being such a lovely baby boy. Every chance I get with you is always an adventure even if we're just listening to the Backyardigans' theme song for an hour straight. Love you so much and keep being that giggly little boy I know you are.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful New Year! And for all you writers, I hope you have an awesome 2010 filled with lots of reviews and new plot ideas and that all of your muses cooperate. Best of luck to all of you!**

**And now, one last time, could you please review? Just one last time? :)**

**- Nel xo**

**PS: On Microsoft Word, this is 2010 words. Coincidence much? Hehe! ;)**


End file.
